Not Welcomed Anywhere
by Ogregal
Summary: A woman born half dwarf/hobbit, is left with many secrets, one which left her with a curse of transforming into a dragon at night. After spending decades struggling to find a home due to her heritage, she stumbles upon an old friend who can change her life forever.
1. Not Welcomed Anywhere

**Not Welcomed Anywhere**

**A/n: This story is going to be a bit darker than most of the others I've written (there will be some lighter moments in it). Warning: Violence and some language. **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Ered Luin,**

**2733**

"Listen girl, the rate you're going right now, you'll never make it in the real world! Now get to work!" barked a dwarf to a raven haired woman in the forge. "Yes, _adad!"_ said the woman. "Cyril! I am not your father! I just took you in because you had no other place to go! One more word out of you, you will be sent out of here!" barked the dwarf blacksmith. His name is Daryn, head blacksmith of the village. "Yes sir." said Cyril as she continued to help the dwarf blacksmith in the forge.

Cyril Firesilver was no ordinary dwarf. She was born a dwarf and a hobbit. Her father was a dwarf, and her mother was a hobbit. Both parents died a few years ago, leaving her to set out on her own. The hobbits didn't want her in the shire, knowing of her heritage, forcing her to leave the Shire. She tried to find a home in Bree, but the folks there didn't want here there either. One night as she set out on her own, she encountered a witch, who placed a curse on her. A curse that will remain with her for the rest of her life.

By day she remained in her regular form, and by night she transforms into a dragon. And so Cyril spent most of her nights outside, finding a place where she could remain hidden and not seen by people. After traveling from village to village, she settled in Ered Luin, and Dwarf Blacksmith took her in as his apprentice. However he never liked her much, he kept her busy with the work in the forge.

Cyril spent most of her day in the forge, wondering why the blacksmith didn't like her, although she was used not being liked much, but this dwarf was hell bent on not liking her, and remaining rough on her. She took her anger and frustration of her treatment from him out on forging, much to his annoyance. So the Dwarf Blacksmith decided to leave the forge alone with her that day, while he went away to visit relations in the Iron Hills.

One day, a dwarf with dark hair and blue eyes entered the forge, followed by a bald dwarf with brown hair. "Where is the Blacksmith at? Is he here?" asked the dark haired dwarf. "No, he's gone away to visit relatives." Cyril replied. "So he goes to visit relatives leaving a half bred woman in charge! This is an outrage!" fumed the bald dwarf, as he glared at Cyril. Then he turned to his dark haired companion.

"Thorin, we cannot allow her to work on our weapons! Just look at her!" fumed the bald dwarf. "Dwalin, she's our only hope. The Blacksmith is gone. We must trust her." said Thorin. Cyril recognized the dwarf's name. _Thorin! King Thror's Grandson! The Prince! There's royalty standing in front of me! _Cyril thought. However she frowned remembered that years ago as a child when she lived in Erebor, she was sent into exile due to her heritage, was no longer welcome among the dwarven community until years later, when she arrived in Ered Luin.

The dwarves there praised her skills in blacksmithing, because it was a talent she had and loved doing, thanks to the Dwarven Blacksmith whom had trained her. "I will work on your weapons if you wish to get them done, sir." said Cyril. "I will pay you two bags full of gold." said Thorin. Cyril's eyes widened. _He'll pay that much to work on two weapons? But why? _Cyril thought. She decided not to question it, and accepted the two full bags of gold coins, graciously. "What is your name, woman?" asked Thorin. "Cyril. Cyril Firesilver." replied Cyril.

"Oh." said Thorin quietly. Thorin recognized the name. It was the woman his grandfather sent into exile years ago because of her half bred heritage. "How did you manage to end up staying here?" asked Thorin, stiffly.

"The Dwarven Blacksmith accepted me as his apprentice." Cyril replied. "What was he thinking of bringing in a half.." began Dwalin. "Silence, Dwalin!" hissed Thorin. Dwalin fell silent. "Your help is quite appreciated, Miss Firesilver, and I thank you." said Thorin bowing his head to her. "You're welcome, your High.." began Cyril. "Please, just call me Thorin." said Thorin, with a small smile.

"We'll return in a couple hours!" called out the dwarf. Cyril nodded as both dwarves left. Two hours later, Thorin and Dwalin returned, and by the time they arrived, their weapons are finished. "Wow, I'm quite impressed Miss Firesilver! Well job done! You'll become a Master Blacksmith yet!" Thorin praised her. "Thank you, Thorin." said Cyril, wiping her hands her apron. Suddenly, a dwarf woman with dark hair ran into the forge. "Thorin, its Kili! He took off, and he fell in the river!" panted the woman.

"I know how to swim, I can go and save him!" said Cyril quickly. "No, no! My brother can swim, let him save him." said the woman quickly. "My dearest sister, please allow Miss Firesilver rescue Kili." said Thorin. The woman nodded, as Cyril followed Thorin, Dwalin, and Dis out of the forge. They soon came to a river, where they could see the dwarfling struggling to stay above water.

Cyril dove into the water, and swam towards the young dwarf. "You may not know me young dwarf, but I'm here to help you! Trust me! Take my hand!" said Cyril gently. Kili nodded as he climbed into Cyril's back, as she swam back to shore. Cyril gently placed Kili on his back, while allowing his mother to take over from there. Thorin smiled and nodded at Cyril.

It suddenly, the dwarf woman noticed on a bruise on Kili's arm. Not thinking any of it, anger clouded over her, and she turned and glare at Cyril. "You! You bruised my son!" Dis accused Cyril. "What do you mean?" asked Cyril, her eyes widened and confused on what is going on. "You hurt my son!" barked Dis, angrily. "I didn't hurt your son, I was only trying to save him!" protested Cyril. "Don't you give me that! You hurt him!" screamed Dis. "DIS!" bellowed Thorin. "She shouldn't be here Thorin! This woman is a disgrace of our people! How could you allow her to stay here?!" barked Dis.

Cyril not only felt angry, but hurt over this. She came to save her son from drowning, and instead of getting praised, she was getting accused of something she did not do. Thorin turned to Cyril. "Tell me you didn't hurt my nephew!" said Thorin. "Thorin, I didn't hurt him, I swear!" shouted Cyril.

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?" snarled Thorin. "Thorin, you got to believe me." said Cyril. "Go back to your home." Thorin demanded. "Very well." said Cyril sadly, as she walked away. After all she had done to rescue the young dwarf, and this is how she got treated. She had never felt this hurt in her entire life. By the time she arrived at home, she went to her room, as she laid down in bed, tears running down her face. _I don't know how much more of this I can take! _Cyril thought.

Cyril realized that night came, and she had to leave her home, knowing what is going to happen. She quietly left the home, luckily without getting noticed, and she found a large cave she could stay in, after she turned into her dragon form. The next morning as she returned home, she noticed a large group of dwarven guards standing outside her home. "What is the meaning of this?!" Cyril demanded. The first dwarven guard approached her. "By orders of Lord Thorin, you are demanded to leave Ered Luin. You are no longer welcome here. Go and pack your belongings and leave immediately." said the first guard.

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this? Why is he demanding me to leave?" cried out Cyril. "No questions, woman! Just pack and leave our lands immediately!" snapped the first guard.

Without saying any more, Cyril went inside and packed, and when that is done, the guards escorted her out of Ered Luin. _Well I'm out on my own again. This is getting ridiculous! _thought Cyril.

**The Old Forest,**

**2940**

It had been a couple years since her departure from Ered Luin, and she took up residence in the old forest. She even built her own home in the forest clearing, and there she remained peacefully until one day, an old friend of hers paid her a visit. It was none other than Gandalf the Grey Wizard. Cyril smiled, welcoming her friend into her home. "How are you holding up, Cyril?" asked the wizard sitting down at the dining room table as she served them both tea.

"Doing well. Hanging in there, as always." Cyril replied. "There is a reason for my visit, Miss Cyril. A very important reason. A favor that I like to ask you." said Gandalf. "What favor is it?" Cyril inquired. "I'm arranging a quest, alongside with thirteen dwarves, and a hobbit, to reclaim their home of Erebor, and I'm asking you to join us for several reasons. I know of your curse, Cyril. And this curse could be something useful for the quest." said Gandalf.

"Have you gone mad, Gandalf? No! After the way I got treated in Ered Luin, there is no way I'm going with those idiots to save their home! And how dare you use my curse as a weapon against that fire breathing, gold obsessed lizard who calls himself a dragon?!" snapped Cyril. "Cyril, you have to trust me on this. We really need you on this quest. In the long run, you will find your place if you join us." said Gandalf.  
"I will never find my place, Gandalf. You of all people should know that by now." said Cyril sadly.

Gandalf placed his hand on Cyril's shoulder. "Don't let others judgments get to you, especially certain dwarves. They never got to know you well enough, which they should. You are kind, brave, and courageous woman, Cyril, and we've been through a lot. And none of them understand that, nor they know of your curse." said Gandalf. "Yeah, it will complicate things even more, if they found out, Gandalf." grumbled Cyril. "Cyril, you leave all that to me. I will give you some time to think about this." said Gandalf. Cyril nodded. "If you don't mind if I stay with you tonight?" asked Gandalf. "I don't mind." Cyril replied.

As the night progressed, Cyril lay in bed thinking over the words the wizard had told her. It was too much to process, but she came to see that Gandalf is right.

She knew this quest would be extremely dangerous, the more people joining the dwarves, the more help they can have to face a dragon. It also made perfect sense to her that with her being a dragon, she could take down Smaug herself, in dragon form. That night, she made her decision, and she would tell Gandalf in the morning of her choice. The next morning, Cyril woke up and started breakfast as Gandalf shortly joined her.

Once breakfast is served, the two sat together at the dining room table. "Have you made your decision, Miss Cyril?" asked Gandalf. "Yes, Gandalf. I've made my decision. I will join you and the dwarves on the quest." Cyril replied. Gandalf smiled. "Good, good. I was hoping you will say that." said Gandalf, cheerfully. _Lets just see how long if I keep my sanity during the whole trip, _Cyril thought to herself. "So what is the plan?" asked Cyril. "We will meet in the Shire. There you will meet a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. That is where we'll be gathering. Also Mister Baggins will be joining us well." Gandalf replied.

Cyril nodded. "So when will I leave to the Shire?" asked Cyril. "Tomorrow morning, so pack your belongings tonight. I myself will be leaving after breakfast." said Gandalf. Cyril nodded. After breakfast, Gandalf departed from Cyril's home.

After breakfast, Cyril began packing her belongings right away. It took her most of the day to pack, and then she went to a small barn where she kept her horse, Nigel, and prepared him for the journey as well. Cyril had a feeling once Thorin sees her again, he will be against her going, not just because of her heritage either.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Shire,**

**Bag End, 2941**

Cyril arrived in the Shire by nightfall. She hoped she wasn't late. She knew the hobbit lands well since she once lived here, until the Thain had ordered her to leave, shortly after the passing of her parents. As she entered, she could see many glares of the hobbits looking at her. She was used of the glares, she dealt with it most of her life. She finally arrived at the hobbit's home, and she approached the round green door, and she noticed the mark written on the door, Gandalf had told her about.

She could hear many voices talking and yelling from outside the hobbit's home. _Well, here goes nothing! _Cyril thought as she knocked on the door. "No! That better not be anymore sand blasted dwarves!" fumed a voice in the background. Cyril couldn't help but laugh at the way the hobbit complained. The door opened, and she could see Bilbo standing in front of her in his dressing robe, looking very overwhelmed. His frown turned into a smile as he looked at her. Bilbo and Cyril knew each other well, during her stay in the Shire, and they became good friends.

Bilbo pitied her, since she had to deal with rejection from people all her life, and it saddened him when he heard she was forced to leave the Shire due to her heritage. "CYRIL!" cried out the hobbit with excitement and the two of them hugged. "I never thought I would see you again! What brings you back?" asked Bilbo, allowing her to enter. "On a favor for the wizard, Bilbo." Cyril replied, smiling at the hobbit. "Let me guess! It has something to do with the quest, right?" said the hobbit. "Quite right. I really don't want to go, but Gandalf finally convinced me." said Cyril.

"I have managed to get some extra food for you, Cyril. Just sit in the dining room, while I can bring you, your dinner and tea!" said Bilbo. "Thank you so much, Bilbo!" said Cyril, as she entered the dining room. No soon as she entered the dining room, she could see all thirteen dwarves in the room, having their meeting, and she saw Thorin sitting at the head of the table eating his soup, and Gandalf sitting beside him. "Ah, Miss Cyril, you finally arrived!" Gandalf announced. "Cyril?!" snapped Thorin, as his head turned up, and saw Cyril standing and looking at everyone.

"Gandalf, what is this woman doing here? If you don't mind me asking?" asked Thorin, unkindly.

"She will be joining you on your quest Thorin. And before you say another word, there is something you should know about her abilities." said Gandalf. "Like he really gives a rat's ass." grumbled Cyril. "Cyril, please, let me tell them." said Gandalf. "Why can't she just tell us herself? She can be a useless, worthless piece of dung, but she has a mouth you know." snapped Thorin. Cyril restrained herself from losing her temper. She wanted to throw a punch at this dwarf, badly.

"Fine, Cyril, you don't mind telling them?" said Gandalf. "Fine, I will tell them." said Cyril, and she began telling the dwarves her tale during one of her travels she encountered a witch, who looked upon her, and without a word, she placed the dragon's curse on her. "By night, I'm a dragon, and by day, I'm in my normal form. I don't like having this curse, I cannot stand it. But I have to deal with this most of life, and its not fun." said Cyril. But unfortunately, Thorin and the other dwarves didn't buy any of it.

"And you expect us to bring this half bred, half dragon with us? How are we going to trust her, Gandalf? I never trusted her since she harmed my nephew back in Ered Luin!" snapped Thorin. _Crap here we go again, back on this confounded topic! _thought Cyril. "For Durin's sake, Thorin, I didn't hurt him! I saved him from drowning!" shouted Cyril.

"She did save my life, Uncle." spoke up Kili. "Silence, Kili!" barked Thorin. "I'm sorry, Gandalf. Thorin is right. I shouldn't be here. If I'm not wanted anywhere else, I'm not wanted on this quest either! Good night!" snapped Cyril, emotionally as she sprinted out of the dining room. "Cyril!" called out Bilbo. But it was too late, Cyril had left the home. As she went outside, she made way to a nearby forest where she could rest.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves! This woman deserves a chance in life! All she dealt with most of her entire adulthood is rejection. She doesn't deserve this! And Thorin, she had saved your nephew's life! A little praise and a thank you would've been much better than false accusations. She has skills in combat, she knows her weapons, and she's an excellent blacksmith. Think of the good traits she has." said Gandalf.

"Yes, I hear she is an excellent blacksmith. I remembered you told us she fixed your sword very well, and Dwalin's axe." spoke up Balin. Thorin thought back of when he first met Cyril, and her skills. He appreciated her of fixing his sword for him. "She has done no wrong to anyone, laddie. You could at least give her a chance." said Balin.

"But she is a woman, Balin. Her place is at home, cleaning and cooking for a husband." snarled Thorin. "Thorin, she has nobody! Just because she is a female, doesn't make her not a warrior! Have you seen her in a battle? Have you?" snapped Balin. "No, I haven't. None of us have." said Thorin. "And her skills at making weapons are beyond extraordinary Thorin. You cannot deny her because of her gender, for Durin's sake!" hissed Balin.

Thorin knew he was not going to win this conversation at all, and he gave in. "Very well! She will come with us. Make another contract for her." said Thorin. Balin nodded. "I'll go and talk to her." said Fili. "No, not right now. Its not a good idea." said Gandalf. "Why?" said Kili. "With it being night time now, its best that she is left alone." said the wizard. Remembering what Gandalf had told them about her curse, Fili and Kili knew Gandalf made a good point.

"I wouldn't mind going talking to her. She needs to sign the contract." said Thorin. "How would she sign it with claws, Thorin?" asked Gandalf. Bilbo had just recovered from his fainting spell when he overheard their conversation about Cyril. He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard it. _The poor lass will have a hard time writing her name in dragon form, unless she uses the point of her claw, _thought the hobbit.

Thorin snatches the contract from Balin. "Laddie, we should wait until tomorrow for her to sign it!" Balin called out. But it was too late, Thorin already had left Bilbo's home. "Why does he have to make a habit of not listening to reason?" sighed Balin, sitting down in his chair. Meanwhile Thorin walked out of the hobbit's home, and he saw no signs of Cyril. Suddenly, he saw a large creature sitting behind Bilbo's home. Thorin decided to walk behind the Hill of Bilbo's home, and he could see a large, black and dark purple dragon sitting nearby one of the windows, staring at the stars.

"Cyril." spoke up Thorin. Thorin's voice startled Cyril, and the dragon quickly stood up in fright. _**"Thorin, go away! You cannot see me like this!" **_hissed Cyril. "Cyril, calm down, I won't hurt you. I have decided you can join us after all. I have the contract for you to sign." said Thorin. _**"Thorin, we should wait until morning for me to sign it. As you can see, I can't right at the moment!" **_said Cyril. Cyril quickly turned away from the dwarf. Thorin sighed. "I have misjudged you, Cyril. And I'm sorry. Gandalf told me everything. I wish I known this sooner." said Thorin.

"_**I wanted to tell you before, Thorin. But I hadn't the heart to tell you because it would worsen things between you and your family. It's bad enough I was falsely accused of hurting Kili. I only saved him from drowning, and you stood there and seen it!" **_said Cyril. "Cyril, you get some rest. We can talk some more in the morning." said Thorin gently. _**"Okay!" **_said Cyril. "And your contract will be ready to sign tomorrow morning as well. Good night, Miss Cyril!" said Thorin.

"_**Good night, Thorin!" **_said Cyril, as she watched Thorin went back inside Thorin's home. After he done that, Cyril peered inside Bilbo's home. She could see all the dwarves gathering in the sitting room. And to her surprise, they took out their musical instruments, and began turning them. She shortly see Thorin entering the sitting room, and he sat down next to Balin, as Dwalin brought forth an item to Thorin wrapped in green cloth. To Cyril's surprise, when Thorin removed the cloth, a beautiful golden harp appeared.

_I never expected to see a warrior-prince dwarf play such a beautiful, delicate instrument! This is going to be interesting, _Cyril thought as she continued to peer into the window. Striking the harp, the other dwarves joined in with Thorin, as the beautiful music had started.

Cyril sat and listened in awe. Suddenly Thorin presently began to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves. The sound of Thorin's deep, baritone caused shivers running down Cyril's spine, as they sang:

_**Far over the misty mountains cold**_

_**To dungeons deep and caverns old**_

_**We must away, ere break of day**_

_**To find our long forgotten gold**_

_**The pines were roaring on the height**_

_**The winds were moaning in the night**_

_**The fire is red, it flaming spread**_

_**The trees like torches, blazed with light. **_

Cyril shortly found herself dozing off into a deep slumber soon as the song finished, while a tear falling down her face, as she thought of her parents. She can remember the day the died, when her home had been raided by orcs. She never had spoken of their cause of death to anybody. At least not yet. The next morning, Cyril woke up and she met up with the others in the dining room for breakfast. "Ah, you woke up just in time for breakfast Miss Cyril!" said Bombur cheerfully.

Cyril took a seat, as the other dwarves looked at her. "What? You know its rude to stare." said Cyril. "We apologize, Miss Cyril. But you are very pretty!" said Kili, grinning. "Thank you, Mister Kili." said Cyril as she threw a piece of meat in the air and caught it in her mouth. The dwarves laughed at this. "That's quite a talent. I never knew you can do that!" laughed Fili. "My mother hated it when I done that. And since she's not here, I can do it all I want." said Cyril, and then her face saddened when she mentioned her mother.

"Are you parents still around?" asked Kili. _You bastard, you just had to ask that, _thought Cyril. "You must excuse me!" said Cyril, as she stood up and walked into the sitting room. "What? Is it something I said?" said Kili. "Something must have happened to her parents." said Dwalin, gravely. "Lets not ask her anymore, until she's ready to talk about it." said Balin, and the Dwarves nodded. "And she's forgotten the contract!" grumbled Thorin. "Just take it to her, laddie!" said Balin.

Thorin nodded, as he stood up and went into the sitting room where Cyril headed. He shortly found her sitting in the arm chair of the sitting room. "Miss Cyril, are you ready to sign the contract?" asked Thorin, as he entered the sitting room. "Yes, yes! Of course!" said Cyril, standing up, as she approached the dwarf.

Thorin handed over Cyril the quill and parchment, as she sighed the contract. When that was done, she returned the contract to Thorin. "I know this isn't my place to ask this, but when Kili asked about your parents, did something happen to them?" asked Thorin. "I really can't talk about this, Thorin." said Cyril quickly. "Is it that bad, you can't talk about it?" said Thorin. "Yes, if you must excuse me, I must finish my breakfast." said Cyril, and she walked back into the dining room.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Cyril's POV:**_

After breakfast, we packed our belongings and headed out. And the first thing that popped in my mind was why Bilbo wasn't coming. I noticed when I woke up, the hobbit had not woken up. As I mounted Nigel, I rode up next to Thorin. "Bilbo's not coming?" I said. "I'm afraid he isn't. However, the rest of the Company is placing wagers on him if he's going to show or not." Thorin replied. I snorted. I didn't understand why they were placing bets on him. "So are you joining in on the bet?" asked Thorin.

"No, I don't gamble thank you very much. It can't be addicting and it can cause financial troubles." I replied. Thorin snorted. Apparently dwarves don't believe in anything about addictions. A few minutes after we waited, we could hear a voice calling out. "Wait, wait! I signed it!" the voice called out. All of us turned around and saw Bilbo running towards us, waving contract in hand. I smiled brightly. The hobbit handed over the contract to Balin, as the older dwarf looked it over. "Well, it looks like everything is in place! Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!" said Balin, smiling at the hobbit.

"Give him a pony!" said Thorin, flatly. "Wait, that wouldn't be necessary! I can walk! As far as Frog mort.." began Bilbo, when suddenly Fili and Kili picked up the hobbit, and sitting him on an extra pony, and we moved out. No sooner as moved out, we had to stop again, because Bilbo had forgotten his pocket handkerchief. "Here!" said Bofur, as he torn off a piece of fabric from his coat and tossed it to Bilbo. "Move on!" Thorin called out, and we continued to press on.

I remained quiet for a while as we ridden that day. There wasn't much for me to talk about with the Company, really. By early evening, we stopped to make camp, and I helped the Company set up. Bilbo shortly approached me. "Uh, Miss Cyril, I got a question. I hope you don't get offended if I ask you." said Bilbo. "What is it, Bilbo?" I said. "What will you do when you turn into-well you know-a dragon?" asked the hobbit. I chuckled. "There is nothing for you to worry about, Bilbo. What I'll do is sit away from the Company for the night once the moon rises." I replied.

"I don't think Thorin is going to allow you to sit away from the Company, especially by yourself." said Bilbo. "Well he has to deal with it, and he should understand why!" I said with a snort.

After supper, the Dwarves told some tales, and there was even some stories about Fili and Kili in their younger days, and life before Smaug attacked Erebor. I smiled as I listened to the stories and couldn't help myself from laughing at Fili and Kili's antics in their younger days. I've began to wonder at times that they don't act their age. Kili however still behaves mischievously as well as Fili. Although I could see a lot of maturity in Fili himself.

After some storytelling, the dwarves took out their instruments as they started to sing and play music, even Thorin joined in with them on his harp. As the moon started to rise, I stood up and left the camp. No soon as I was about to leave, Thorin stopped me. "Where are you going, Miss Cyril?" Thorin called out to me. "Thorin, I cannot be around all of you at this time. I have to distance from all of you for the night, and you know why." I said. Thorin finally remembered what would happen.

"Just be careful, okay?" said Thorin. I nodded as I walked away. Thorin went back and played music and sang with the others. I turned into my dragon form no soon as I left the camp, and I flopped down near a tree, looking up at the stars. I overheard the company arguing over whom would take first watch. "Dwalin, myself and Nori will take first watch over there! Fili, Kili, you'll go on second watch after us."

I could hear Thorin telling the Company. Suddenly I realized Thorin, Dwalin are heading this way. _Crap! Dwalin and Nori is going to see me like this! Thorin, what are you thinking of picking this spot? _I thought to myself. I told myself not to move at all, so it wouldn't get their attention. But unfortunately, I was found-and of course by all people: Nori. "THORIN! Take up arms, there's a dragon!" shouted Nori, as he quickly brandished his weapon. "Nori! Its only Cyril!" snapped Thorin.

"What?" exclaimed Dwalin and Nori together.

"Its me, Cyril! Didn't you remember what Gandalf has spoken to all of you at Bilbo's home about my curse?" I said, standing up. "My apologies, Miss Cyril-we didn't mean to intrude!" said Nori, quickly. "That's okay, Nori. Don't worry about it." I said with a sheepish grin. "Just don't kiss me okay?" said Nori, as he took his seat near a tree. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, brother!" I sighed. "We didn't know you occupied this area, Cyril. Why didn't you tell us?" asked Thorin.

"Why does it matter?" I said. "Because it does, Miss Cyril. We don't want to startle anyone else." said Dwalin. "Dwalin, its fine really. Besides that, you will definitely need my skills by the time we reach Erebor to face the you-know-what!" I said, grinning. "HEY! We never thought of that way before!" exclaimed Nori, grinning from ear to ear.

"Just think, a dragon versus a dragon! We have a secret weapon to take down Smaug!" beamed Nori. Dwalin even smiled at this. "You just now figured that out?" I said, sharply. Thorin chuckled. "Yes. I knew all long since Gandalf told me first about the plan." said Thorin. "It appears that a certain two dwarves wasn't paying attention!" I said in a sing song voice. "Hey, we were too paying attention!" said Nori, sharply.

"Okay, its time that Miss Cyril get her rest. We asked way too many questions already!" said Thorin. "Thank you, Thorin." I said. "You're welcome." Thorin replied. And so I walked a few yards away from the dwarves, and laid down, as I dozed off into a deep slumber.

_**No one's POV:**_

The next morning, The Company woke up and continued on. Gandalf rode up next to Cyril. "Cyril, do you have a minute?" asked Gandalf. "Of course!" said Cyril. "I had done some thinking about your curse, Cyril. There is hope after all." said Gandalf. "Really?!" said Cyril in delight. "Yes. Once we make a stop in Rivendell, Lord Elrond may have the answers you need on how to control your dragon powers." said Gandalf. "Oh thank goodness!" said Cyril. Now Cyril couldn't wait to get to Rivendell.

**Orc Camp**

An orc scout approaches the Pale Orc, as the looked out over the scenery. _**"Sire, I found them. The Dwarves led by Oakenshield!" **_said the orc scout. _**"Where are they heading?" **_asked the Pale Orc. _**"To Imaladris, sire. But they are not alone. They got a wizard, a Halfling and strange woman with them, with flaming red hair. She appears to be half bred." **_said the orc scout. Azog's eyes widened in surprise hearing this, recognizing the description of the woman, as he recalled he had slain her parents years back.

"_**The Dragon Woman? You have seen her?!" **_demanded Azog. _**"Yes sire." **_the orc scout replied. _**"Track them down, and bring the woman and Thorin to me, alive. Our Master had been searching for this woman, and he has big plans for her!" **_Azog ordered the orcs. _**"Yes, sire!" **_said the orc scout, as the led the other orcs and departed from the camp.

_**Cyril's POV:**_

Later that night, we stopped for camp as I still processing the words Gandalf had told me. As I set up my bed roll, I could hear shrieks coming from the distance.

I recognized the shrieks remembering it was the same sound I heard shortly before my parents and my old home got attacked by orcs. Fili and Kili broke my thoughts when I heard them telling Bilbo about orc raids, just to scare him. I scowled. Orc raids was nothing to joke about. No soon as they ended their story, they chuckled softly, and I picked up a pebble and thrown it at them. "OW! What was that for?!" cried out Kili. Before I said anything, Thorin spoke up.

And the dwarf paced back and forth in front of them. "You think that is funny? You think orc raids are a joke?!" said Thorin, sharply. "We didn't mean anything by it!" said Kili softly. "You know nothing of this world!" snapped Thorin, angrily and he marched away from the group, with his back towards us. "There is a reason, lads, why your Uncle hates orcs very much." began Balin, as he began telling a story to them. I sat and listened attentively of the story, it was of Thorin in his younger years when he was involved in a battle against the orcs, alongside with his kin folk.

I could feel my own tears in my eyes hearing the deaths of King Thror and Prince Frerin. I only knew very little of the two, and King Thror, I have spoken to once or twice during my life when I resided in Erebor with my family before our exile.

I told myself, maybe it was time for me to tell them about my family. It would be difficult to do, but I needed to do that. "What became of the Pale Orc?" I heard Bilbo ask, once Balin ended his story. "The orc filth died within his wounds long ago. He is no more." snarled Thorin, as he returned to the Company, Thorin walked over and sat with me. Thorin noticed the sadness in my eyes. "Are you okay, Cyril?" asked Thorin gently.

"I'm ready to tell you about my family." I said loudly for everyone to hear. "Oh please do tell us!" said Ori. And so I began telling them from the beginning during my days living in Dale and Erebor. Then I told them of my exile because of our heritage, and once we left Erebor, we moved to the outskirts of the Shire and stayed there. That is when I told them of the Orc raid upon our home. It was after the orc raid, and the deaths of my parents, I was ordered to leave by the Thain, and from there, I moved to Ered Luin.

Thorin and the dwarves looked at me with pity. I could see the hurt in Thorin's eyes when I mentioned my experiences in Ered Luin. "Cyril, I know that was long ago, but I'm asking you to forgive me for the way I treated you. It was wrong, and I wished-I don't know, I wished my sister kept her mouth shut." said Thorin.

A small laugh was heard from Kili. "Thorin, she was only protecting Kili. Many mothers are protective of their children. Its normal." I said. To my surprise, Thorin took my hand. What is he doing? "Don't worry, Cyril. You will have a home. You will stay in Erebor with us!" said Thorin. "You really mean it?" I said. "I meant every word of it." said Thorin, a small smile formed. "I don't know what to say." I said. "Just say you'll stay with us, Miss Cyril!" called out Fili.

I laughed. "Alright, I'll stay with all you!" I chuckled.

_**No one's POV:**_

The next morning, the Company had set out, and it had been raining most of the day. There was some grumbling among the Company whom complained about the rain, but Cyril didn't complain at all, she was rather used to such weather, and she rode silently as she listened to the conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo about other wizards like Gandalf. As early evening approached, Thorin called out to the Company to set up camp near an old abandoned farm house. Gandalf, however was against the idea, and that they should make for Rivendell.

Even Cyril was for the idea of moving on as well. But unfortunately due to Thorin's hatred of elves, he refused, and wanted to stay put.

"Gloin, get a fire going! Fili, Kili! You watch over the ponies and Miss Cyril's horse!" Thorin ordered everyone. Cyril helped Bombur with cooking supper. "Miss Cyril, I want to thank you for hunting food for us. It was really nice of you." said Bombur, smiling at her. "You're welcome, Bombur." said Cyril. "See, that's why I'm glad we got a dragon with us. She can be our hunter!" beamed Bofur. Cyril just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Once supper was ready, Cyril sat down with Balin and Bilbo eating her meal, and chatting quietly with the hobbit and dwarf.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Cyril sat and listened to the heated conversation between Gandalf and Thorin. And it soon abruptly ended when she saw Gandalf storming away from Thorin, angrily. _That does it, if Gandalf doesn't get through with him, I will! I need the elves assistance myself, anyway! _thought Cyril, as she finished her dinner, and she quickly approached Thorin. "Thorin, do you have a minute?" spoke up Cyril as she approached the dwarf leader. "Yes?" said Thorin

"We really should do what Gandalf and says and go to Rivendell, in spite of your hatred towards elves. Besides that Gandalf has plans of finding more answers about my curse from the elves, and the only one who could help me is Lord Elrond, not only that he will help with your map as well." continued Cyril. "This conversation had not pertained to you, Miss Cyril, you shouldn't have eavesdropped!" snapped Thorin. "Excuse me? It does to pertain to me, and the safety of everyone here! Can't you see this place appears that it had been raided by creatures? What will happened if we got attacked in the middle of the night?!" Cyril snapped back.

"And who have you the right to tell me how to do my job?! I am the leader here, not you, Miss Cyril!" bellowed Thorin angrily. "You stubborn, selfish, arrogant bastard! You lack of good judgment, and never understand reason! You're a despicable creature, Thorin, and I despise you!" shot back Cyril. Suddenly, Thorin angrily marched over to Cyril, as he grabbed both of her arms, rather roughly, squeezing them tightly as he can out of anger.

She could feel pain shooting up both arms. "Woman, that is not how you speak to a King! Discussion is over!" screamed Thorin. "And you are NOT my KING!" Cyril screamed back, tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she could feel Thorin's large hand striking her left cheek, as she fell over. "I said the discussion is OVER!" barked Thorin, as he stormed away from her. "I HATE YOU!" Cyril screamed back as she threw a rock at him. Cyril slowly got up and walked back over to her bed roll, tears running down her face, and in pain as well.

She prayed that none of the other dwarves noticed her in this state. Unfortunately, one of them did. "Miss Cyril?" spoke up Bofur, approaching her. "Go away, Bofur. I cannot let you see me like this. I need to be alone!" said Cyril. "Is everything alright?" asked Bofur. "No, its not." grumbled Cyril.

"I'm all ears, if you're willing to talk about it." said Bofur, gently. "I can't talk about it, Bofur okay?" said Cyril. "Okay, if you say so Miss Cyril." said Bofur softly as he walked away, but then he turned around soon as he noticed the bruises on Cyril's arms. "Cyril, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get the bruises?" asked Bofur. "I fell. I'm alright, Bofur. I just had a fall, I'll be fine, really." said Cyril, as she lied to Bofur. She didn't want to tell the dwarf Thorin had done that to her.

"Cyril, those bruises didn't appear as if you fell down!" said Bofur. Bofur was too smart to tell the difference between bruises from a fall, and someone hurting her. Cyril closed her eyes. "It's really no big deal. Thorin and I got into a bad fight, and well this happened." said Cyril. "Cyril, he hurt you!" cried out Bofur. "Bofur, he didn't mean to do it!" shot back Cyril quickly. "Miss Cyril, we all know that Thorin has a temper, and he had no right to hurt you like this. I think Oin needs to take a look at those!" said Bofur.

"No, no, no, Bofur! I said I'm fine! I can tend to them! Dragon's skin heals quick! Please, I really don't know want anyone to know about this!" pleaded Cyril. "What's going on here?" asked Balin. "Nothing, Balin." said Bofur and Cyril together.

But soon as Balin was about to speak up about Cyril's bruises, Fili and Kili came running out, informing everyone of the missing ponies and Cyril's horse, Nigel. "No, not my Nigel!" cried out Cyril. Cyril always had been very protective of her horse, because the two had a had special friendship. And when it came to her horse in harm's way, she wasn't going to have it. Cyril went to retrieve her weapons, as she was about to follow the Company to the Troll's camp site.

But it was Thorin who stopped her. "No, you will be staying here and watch the camp." Thorin ordered Cyril. "Are you effing kidding me, Thorin? My horse is about to be turned into food!" shouted Cyril. "Cyril, you are going to stay here and watch our camp, and that's an order!" snapped Thorin. "You're saying this, because you don't want me to fight is it? Oh, wait, I know-because of my gender, am I correct?!" Cyril shouted. "I have no time for this! I said you're staying put, end of discussion!" shouted Thorin, and he walked away.

"Fine! You know what? You're on your own then! I'll just go, since I'm not wanted anyway!" shouted Cyril angrily, suddenly she could feel herself transforming, as she saw her hands turning into dragon claws. _No, no, no! NOT NOW! _Cyril's mind reeled. It was too late, Cyril now already had transformed into a dragon.

_Well, what now? Should I fly away, or go rescue the others? Gandalf has warned me not to fight like this, but what should I do? _Cyril thought to herself. She knew it would anger Thorin, if she went in now to save them, and so she decided to find a nearest cave to stay in until the Company find a way of their own mess. Cyril shortly found a cave, and soon as she entered, she made a face. _This place reeks of troll. And look at all this stuff! The dwarves will have a field day if they seen this! _Cyril thought to herself.

**Time Skip:**

_**Bilbo's POV:  
**_Trying to distract the Trolls, and keeping everyone in the Company calm was a very difficult task, especially trying to keep everyone from becoming troll dinner. Suddenly, one of the trolls picked up Bombur, and I spoke up quickly. "No, not that one! That one's infected!" I called out to the first troll. "What are yer trying to say, ferret?" snarled the troll. "I'm saying his tubes are infected with parasites. All of them are infected. I'm afraid, they cannot be eaten!" I continued to say nervously.

"Parasites? I don't have parasites! YOU have parasites!" I heard Kili shouting at me. _Stupid dwarves, its their fault we're in this mess any way, _I thought to myself. Suddenly Kili quickly turned around when Thorin kicked him. "I got parasites! Huge parasites!" Kili called out. "I got parasites as big as my arm!" chimed in Oin. "What are you taking us for, fools? Ferret?!" growled the second troll as he approached me with his knife. "Wait, wait-this is all a misunderstanding!" I pleaded, when suddenly, I heard Gandalf speaking up.

"May dawn take you all and be stone to you!" the wizard shouted, as he slammed his staff on the bridge, as daylight rose, turning all three trolls into stone. I sighed with relief, as Gandalf rescued us from being tied up.

_**No one's POV:**_

After everyone was rescued, Thorin and Gandalf walked away talking privately. "There has to be a troll cave nearby." said Thorin. "Its over there. Get the others! We'll have a look." said Gandalf. No soon as they were about to turn, Gandalf stopped Thorin. "Thorin, where is Miss Cyril?" asked Gandalf. "I don't know, as far as I'm concerned, she's no longer my problem." said Thorin, darkly. "Where is she, Thorin?!" bellowed Gandalf. "I told her to look after the campsite." said Thorin.

"Did you two have a fight?" asked the wizard, catching on the dwarf's dark mood. "Yes, we had a fight, which is none of your business Gandalf." snapped Thorin. "Thorin, I've brought her along on this quest for a reason. The least you can do is get along with her." Gandalf snapped back. Thorin sighed. Not only his friend Balin had chastised him earlier about hurting Cyril, now Gandalf had a turn lashing out on him.

Thorin felt a little guilt of grabbing her, realizing he was out of line on his part. _Maybe they're all right. The fight was too pettish to even dwell on. The next time I see Miss Cyril, I will talk to her, _thought Thorin. Shortly Thorin and Gandalf led the Company into the cave, when they saw Cyril snoozing on a large mound of treasure. "Miss Cyril!" exclaimed Bilbo running to her. Cyril woke up. "Bilbo, is that you?" said Cyril. "Yes, we're all here and we're safe! And why are you are dragon now? I thought you were only a dragon at night!" said Bilbo.

"I don't know, Bilbo! I really don't know." Cyril replied. "Let's search for what we need and get out of here!" said Thorin, as everyone rummaged through the treasure. _I'll find something for Cyril too, to make up for my harshness towards her earlier, _thought Thorin as he looked through the treasure.

Thorin found a sword for himself, as Gandalf explained the origins of the sword to him. Cyril chuckled when she saw the look on Thorin's face as Gandalf explained the sword's origins and history to him. After that, Thorin found a sword for Cyril, and he walked over to her. By the time he found her, she was back to her normal form. "I have something for you, because I know you'll need it." said Thorin. "Its beautiful, Thorin. Thank you!" said Cyril, as she took the weapon.

"Cyril, I owe you an apology. My actions towards you are wrong, and when I grabbed you, I should have never done it, and I'm asking you to forgive me of my wrong doings." said Thorin. Cyril nodded. "You have my forgiveness, Thorin. Just be glad I didn't turn into a dragon when we got into our fight." said Cyril, grinning. "I know, that's what I was worried about." said Thorin. "So, it's a truce, right?" said Cyril. Thorin laughed. "A truce!" said Thorin, as the two shook hands.

"Oh come on! Kiss and make up! Its better than shaking hands!" called out Kili. "Will you excuse me for just a minute, Thorin?" said Cyril. "Of course." said Thorin. Cyril walked over to Kili. "You're not thinking that Thorin and I are an item, are you?" hissed Cyril. "Who me? Of course not! It will be nice though, if you two became an item." said the dwarf prince with a grin.

"We're only friends, Kili, and it's going to remain that way!" said Cyril, and she walked away. Cyril also noticed Bilbo too had a sword as well, just his size too. "Check out my weapon, Miss Cyril!" said Bilbo. "Oh, its beautiful. And fits you well!" said Cyril. "Thank you. The problem is I don't know how to use it, or even fight with it." said the hobbit. "I promise once we get into a safe place, I can train you." said Cyril.

"You really mean it?" said Bilbo. "That's a promise!" said Cyril. Bilbo smiled, as he took my hand. "Thanks." said Bilbo. "Anytime!" said Cyril. "Lets get the hell out of this stink hole!" exclaimed Nori. And so Thorin led the company out of the Troll's lair, and headed back to their camp. "Tomorrow morning, we will make for Rivendell!" Gandalf announced. "Look, I told you we're not going to set foot near that place!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, we have to okay! Not only he will be great assistance to you, but to Miss Cyril as well. Miss Cyril needs her answers as well about her curse. You have to trust me on this!" shot back Gandalf.

Thorin felt tired of arguing with the wizard about the topic, and finally gave in. "Fine, we'll go." grumbled the dwarf. Cyril grinned, and she looked at Gandalf and winked. Gandalf chuckled.

"You always find a way of winning an argument, Gandalf! That's what I always liked about you!" said Cyril. The next morning, the Company set out to Rivendell, entering the forest area. The Company had ridden for hours, when they came to a ford. Gandalf instructed everyone to go in pairs, and walk the ponies across, and he asked Fili and Kili to go first. As Fili and Kili went first, Kili stumbled and tripped, falling into the deep end of the ford. Cyril gasped, as a flash back came to her, when she saw Kili falling into the ford:

_**Flashback:**_

_Lady Dis ran into the forge, her face pale. "Brother, its Kili! He fell into a river, someone needs to go help him!" panted the dwarf Princess. "Lets go!" said Thorin quickly. "Here, let me help! I'm an excellent swimmer!" spoke up Cyril. "No, I'm not allowing a half breed saving my son!" said Lady Dis, darkly. "Sister, please allow Cyril to help him. Trust her, she can save Kili." said Thorin. Dis nodded. And Cyril followed the Dwarf Princess and Prince to the river, where they could see Kili struggling to stay above water. Cyril dove in, and swam to the young dwarfling , instructing him to climb her back. Kili nodded as he done so, and she swam back to shore, placing Kili gently on the ground._

_Lady Dis looked over Kili, tending to him gently, when she noticed some bruises on the dwarfling's arms. Suddenly the Dwarf Princess looked up and glared angrily at Cyril. "How could you! How dare you hurt my son, you half breed?!" bellowed Dis, angrily as she was about to charge at Cyril. "But I didn't hurt him! All I done was save your son from drowning!" pleaded Cyril. "Don't you give me that, woman! You hurt him! He's got the bruises to prove it!" shrieked Dis. _

_Thorin turned to Cyril. "Please this isn't true, Cyril!" said Thorin. "Its not true, I didn't hurt him, I swear!" cried out Cyril. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

Seeing this brought back horrible memories, and she debated on whether to go or not worried the same thing would happen again. But she couldn't stand seeing the young dwarf like this, and she dove in anyway, and swam to him. "Take my hand, Kee!" called out Cyril. Kili took her hand, as he climbed on her back and they swam to shore. Kili then closed his eyes as his breathing had slacken. "No, Kili! No, no! Don't!" hissed Cyril, as she breathed into him. "For Durin's sake, woman! What are you doing?" shouted Gloin. "What does it look like I'm doing, Gloin? I'm saving his life!" Cyril shouted back angrily.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After breathing into the young dwarf a few times, Kili's eyes opened and smiled at Cyril. "You saved my life, Miss Cyril." said Kili softly. "Anything for a friend!" said Cyril emotionally, wiping a tear from her eye. Kili embraced the woman. "Thank you. You're forever in my debt!" said Kili. "And ours!" spoke up a deep voice from behind them. Cyril turned and she saw Thorin walking towards them, smiling at her. Thorin took Cyril hands.

"That means a lot to us, that you saved my nephew Cyril. Words cannot express my gratitude towards you! Thank you!" said Thorin gently. Cyril felt so overwhelmed by the praises that Thorin and the dwarves, and Bilbo had given her, she wept openly. Thorin pulled Cyril into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Don't think too much of the past, Cyril. Just let it go!" Thorin whispered in Cyril's ear, and suddenly to her surprise, he leaned into her, planting a kiss on her lips. She did not expect that.

_Okay, where did that come from? _thought Cyril. "Its time to move on, everyone!" Gandalf announced to the group.

And the Company pressed on. Two days later, the Company arrived in Rivendell. Much to the annoyance of Thorin and the Dwarves, the elves were singing and making funny songs about them. Cyril rolled her eyes. She had a feeling they'll probably make a funny one about her and Bilbo as well, in which they have. Lastly, they picked on Thorin. "Don't dip your braid in the foam father! Its too long for it to reach!" called out one Elf. "Well your mama's a broom maker!" called back Kili. Cyril couldn't help but laugh at Kili's come back.

"Your father, your father's fathers, are ballerinas!" called out Gloin. "Gloin, that is awful! You can do much better than that!" said Cyril laughing. "Well that's the first thing that popped in me head!" said Gloin. Thorin just growled. He wasn't in the mood for childish insults, especially from the elves. _The very next elf who shouts an insult is going to get a rock thrown at them, _thought the dwarf. "Is that your head, or did your neck throw up?!" Cyril called out. "Oh, Cyril, you too?!" moaned Thorin.

"Oh, Thorin, lighten up will you? Its just a little fun, sheesh!" said Cyril rolling her eyes. As they entered the courtyard, they met up with Lord Elrond, as Gandalf introduced the Company to the Elf Lord.

Gandalf shortly then introduces Cyril to Lord Elrond, also informing him of Cyril's situation with her curse. "It appears we have a lot to discuss this evening. I will talk with you Cyril privately after the meeting with Thorin and Gandalf." said the Elf Lord kindly. "Thank you, Lord Elrond!" said Cyril with a curtsy. "My daughter will come and escort you to a bath house for you to freshen up and dressed up dinner!" offered Elrond. Cyril smiled and she waited in the courtyard for Elrond's daughter Arwen to arrive, while the rest of the company went into the dining room.

Meanwhile, Thorin walked side by side with Dwalin. "You have something on your mind, old chap. You wouldn't mind telling me?" said Dwalin. "I would, but its complicated to explain, Dwalin. And if I tell you, you wouldn't like it." said Thorin. "Now, Thorin. You and I been friends for many years, you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" asked the bald dwarf. "I'm developing feelings for a certain member of the Company, Dwalin. And I've been secretly in love with since the day I met her at her forge in Ered Luin." Thorin confessed to his friend.

"It took you that long to tell me that?! You've been in love with her that long, and you never once told her?" exclaimed Dwalin.

"Dwalin, its very complicated. If everyone in Ered Luin discovered my involvement with Cyril, they would oust me as their leader, and Dis would disown me." said Thorin. "Thorin, people can talk trash, but they shouldn't judge her once they know the woman. That is their problem. The big picture here is you telling her. Does she know how you feel?" asked Dwalin. "No. She hasn't. I've been a little hard on her lately, and I feel terrible for it." said Thorin. "Maybe tonight you can talk to her." said Dwalin. Thorin nodded, as they entered the dining room.

Meanwhile, Cyril was taking her bath, and she enjoyed her conversation with Elrond's daughter Arwen. "I have noticed something about you and that dwarf friend of yours." said Arwen. "What about us?" asked Cyril. "Thorin has taken a liking to you." said the Elf Princess. "Ha, now that's funny. He and I only friends. I have no time for the lovey dovey nonsense." said Cyril. "It couldn't be that bad, Cyril. Yes, he's a dwarf, and you are half dwarf/ half hobbit/ dragon. It doesn't matter. What matters most is how you feel for each other." said Arwen.

"Alright, if you must know I had a small crush on him, when I seen him in Ered Luin, forging his sword." said Cyril. Cyril explained to Arwen that dwarves are very particular about relationships and courting.

"Thorin's sister, Lady Dis, prefers her brother to court a full blood dwarf from a noble family, and refuses to allow any one outside that to court him. According to dwarven culture, it's a disgrace." Cyril explained. "That's horrible!" said Arwen. "It is. For many years I traveled village to village, city to city, and all I ever gotten in return is rejection because of my half bred heritage." said Cyril. "Cyril, I'm so sorry to hear that." said Arwen.

"And my curse isn't helping matters any either." Cyril added. After Cyril finished her bath, she got dressed, now wearing a light red and blue gown that Arwen had loaned her, and the Elf Princess even helped her with her hair. When that was done, Cyril walked out and headed towards the Dining Hall. As she entered, all the dwarves and Bilbo gasped as they looked at her. "Wow, you clean up rather nicely Miss Cyril!" beamed Bofur. "You look like a princess!" beamed Bilbo. "Thank you. So this is everyone's reaction?" laughed Cyril.

"That's because we never seen you in a dress before, lass. You look very, very stunning!" said Balin, smiling at her. Cyril approached the table where Elrond, Gandalf and Thorin are sitting. Cyril took her seat next to Thorin's. Thorin looked at Cyril and smiled, and he leaned towards her.

"You look very beautiful this evening, Cyril!" Thorin whispered to her. "Thank you, Thorin." said Cyril, as she blushed a little bit. During the entire conversation about Thorin's and Gandalf's weapons, Thorin couldn't keep his eyes off Cyril. Of course, some of the members of the Company have taken notice. Dwalin chuckled. "What's with Thorin?" asked Balin. "You don't know half of it, brother!" grinned Dwalin. "Tell me? Are Cyril and Thorin-?" began Balin. "Not yet." said Dwalin. Balin grinned.

Shortly, as Gandalf and Elrond continued to talk, Thorin excused himself and left the table. "Are you going to join me, Miss Cyril?" asked Thorin. "Of course." said Cyril, as she joined Thorin in another area of the dining room, sitting close with the Company. "Cyril, I have something to ask you." said Thorin, as the two sat down. "Yes?" said Cyril. "Would you mind meeting me in the courtyard later this evening after my meeting with Elrond?" asked Thorin. "Of course I wouldn't mind at all. But the only problem is Elrond is wanting to speak to me later about my curse." said Cyril. "Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" said Thorin.

Cyril smiled. "You are right. It can wait until tomorrow. Yes, I will meet you in the courtyard later." said Cyril. Thorin smiled.

"Good." said Thorin, as he took a drink from his flask "What is in that?" Cyril asked. "Rum." said Thorin. "You wouldn't mind if I take a drink? I'm not a big fan of elven wine." said Cyril. Thorin chuckled. "Me neither." said Thorin. The two fell silent, as they could hear some of the dwarves complaining about the elves music. "Change the tune will you? It sounds like we're at a funeral!" said Nori. "Did somebody die?" spoke up Oin.

"Well lads, there is only one thing left to do!" said Bofur cheerfully, as he jumped up on top of a pillar centering the dining hall, as the dwarf started to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves. Thorin grinned, as he stood up, tapping his foot as well and singing with them:

_**There is an inn**_

_**a merry old inn**_

_**Beneath an old grey hil**_

_**And there they brew the beer **_

_**so brown**_

_**The Man in the Moon himself **_

_**down, one night to drink his fill**_

_**The ostler has a tipsy cat**_

_**That plays a five stringed fiddle**_

_**And up and down he runs his bow**_

_**Now squeaking high, purring low**_

_**Now sawing in the middle.**_

Suddenly, to Cyril's surprise, Thorin grabbed Cyril as they began to dance. Cyril laughed. "You could've asked instead of just taking me out of the blue, silly!" said Cyril grinning at the dwarf. "I wanted to surprise you!" said Thorin, as he spun her around. Suddenly, Fili and Kili doubled teamed on Cyril as they danced with her as well. Lastly, Bilbo came up and shared a dance with Cyril too.

When the song ended, the dwarves began tossing food at each other. Fili threw one towards Cyril. "In coming!" called out Fili. Cyril grinned, and dodged the piece of cake flying towards her, and it landed on Thorin's face. Cyril and the rest of the Company burst into roaring laughter. "You done that on purpose!" said Thorin, playfully. "That's my very intention!" said Cyril, grinning mischievously.

Later the Company is shown to another part of the palace where they could sleep, and Cyril joined them, while Thorin, Balin and Bilbo went to meet with Gandalf and Elrond to discuss Thorin's map. While Cyril watched the other dwarves continuing their party in the large room they are staying in, an Elf approaches Cyril. "The Elf Queen Galadriel wishes to see you, Miss Cyril." said the elf. "Oh?" said Cyril. Cyril stood up, and she informed the others she would return shortly after her conversation with Lady Galadriel.

After that, she followed the elf out of the room. The Elf led her to another room, which revealed the moon light. As Cyril entered, she could see the Elf Queen standing in front of her. _"Welcome, Miss Cyril Firesilver!" _The Elf Queen spoke through Cyril's thoughts. _"Its an honor of meeting you, My lady!" _Cyril replied back in the same fashion. Cyril didn't realize she could do this, as Galadriel moved closer to Cyril.

"There is a reason why I summoned you in here this evening, Miss Cyril!" began the Elf Queen. "There is?" said Cyril. "Yes, it involves with your part in the Company of Dwarves, Cyril. I know that you are half dwarf/hobbit, and of your curse. Elrond will be discussing this with you tomorrow morning." Galadriel continued.

"And what is you wish to discuss with me?" asked Cyril. "Your main reason why you are with the Company, Cyril. It is up to you to save the dwarves, and their home-but most importantly, Cyril, to save Thorin from the gold sickness, that same sickness that consumed his Grandfather." said Galadriel. "Wow, that's a lot to handle, not to mention having to face a dragon as well." said Cyril. "Yes, yes. And about that, you will be facing this dragon yourself. And you absolutely cannot let anyone stop you for fighting him." said Galadriel.

Cyril nodded. "You can do this, Cyril. You've been through so much over the years, and you are strong and courageous. Just have faith, and don't give up hope!" said Galadriel gently. "I'll do my best, my lady!" said Cyril. Cyril smiled. Galadriel reminded her a lot of her mother, but only in Elf form. "You may go and join your Company, Miss Cyril!" said the Elf Queen. "Thank you!" said Cyril, as she curtsied and left the room.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Cyril left the room and she returned to the room where the Company had gathered. By the time she entered, she could see that Balin, Bilbo and Thorin had returned, and Thorin and Balin joined in with the other dwarves in playing music and singing. Cyril smiled, as she continued to enter the room, and Thorin looked up at Cyril and smiled, tilting his head gesturing her to sit beside him. Cyril sat next to Thorin, as she watching him play his harp and sang with the other dwarves.

Cyril felt her heart race as she watched and listen to the dwarves. "Dwarven music isn't a thing to miss, Cyril." spoke up Bilbo who sat on the left hand side of her. "Yes. And its beautiful. I'm really captivated with Thorin's singing and playing. He can play much better than most elves." said Cyril. Bilbo laughed. "Yes, that's true. He can play harp much better than most elves." said the hobbit. A few minutes later, the music and singing ended, Thorin turned to Cyril. "You still haven't forgotten our little engagement out in the gardens?" asked Thorin, standing up. "No, I haven't." said Cyril.

"Come with me." said Thorin, as he took Cyril's hands.

And the two of them walked out of the room, heading towards the gardens. The two sat down on a bench, as Thorin turned to face Cyril. "Cyril, for years I've been holding back something I've been wanting to tell you since the day we met in Ered Luin, something I wanted to get off my chest, but with our cultural differences getting in the way, I couldn't tell you." began Thorin. "What is you wish to tell me?" asked Cyril, wondering where this leading to.

"Cyril, the day I met you, the day I first eyes on you, I found my One. When I met you in the forge, I felt quite impressed on your skills as a blacksmith! Cyril, what I am saying is I've fallen for you. You've put on a brave face most of your life, dealing with rejection, traveling from one place to another, and keeping yourself busy, acting as if it never effected you. You live day by day, keeping busy." said Thorin. Cyril raised her eyebrows hearing this, as a smile formed on her lips. She knew all long Thorin had felt something for her from the beginning.

She even remembered Thorin defending her that one time from his own Company, the day they all met up in Bilbo's home. "Its funny, I feel the same for you. I was just telling Lady Arwen the other day, during my stay in Ered Luin, I had a bit of a crush on you." said Cyril. Thorin laughed. "And you never said anything?" said Thorin.

"Well, I didn't think of it at the time, Thorin. And besides that, I know the dwarves there would definitely frown on the fact if we did started courting then." said Cyril, sadly. "Well let them frown! You know why? Nobody cannot take away our happiness, and I will not let them. I'm not going to allow them to take away your happiness, either." said Thorin firmly, as he squeezed Cyril's hands gently.

"I love you, Cyr! And no matter what happens, I will always love you!" Thorin whispered, as he tilted Cyril's chin. "I love you too, Thorin!" Cyril whispered back, as Thorin leaned towards Cyril, brushing his lips over hers, embracing her in a full, passionate kiss. And what surprised Cyril, as they kissed, she heard Thorin address her by her informal nickname, 'Cyr.' No one had called her that, since both of her parents had lived. And the one last to call her that, was her mother.

When their kiss broke, the two stood up. "Come, lets head back. We need our rest." said Thorin. Cyril nodded as the two of them walked hand in hand back to the large room where the rest of the Company gathered. The next morning, the Dwarves discovered a fountain and they decided to take a bath in it. Meanwhile, Cyril had been busy talking with Elrond and Gandalf all morning about her curse. Elrond had found some books for Cyril to read to learn how she can manage her abilities.

Elrond even allowed Cyril to keep the books to carry with her as well. Cyril thanked the Elf Lord for his help, as Elrond nodded. After the small meeting, Cyril joined the Dwarves in the training arena, as she kept her promise to Bilbo as she given him the sword training as she promised the hobbit she would do a while back. Thorin and the Dwarves watched in amusement as Cyril trained the hobbit. "Now its time to have a little fun!" grinned Cyril. "What fun?" said Bilbo. "Say Hi guard in the most powerful voice you can use and pretend I'm an orc." said Cyril.

Bilbo nodded, as he stood in fighting stance, brandishing his sword at Cyril. "Hi guard! Die you orc dung!" shouted Bilbo, playfully, and the two began their sparring. "This is fun! We can watch this all day!" laughed Kili. "All we need is some ale and food, and we got our entertainment right here!" laughed Gloin. Thorin smiled. Suddenly, Thorin stepped in during the middle of their session. "Hey! We wasn't done yet!" said Bilbo. "Cyril, you're doing it all wrong! It seems Bilbo isn't the only who needs a little more training!" teased the dwarf.

"Excuse me?" snapped Cyril, playfully. "Bilbo, you don't mind if I have some time with your sparring companion?" asked Thorin. "I don't mind at all!" said Bilbo, with a grin as he stepped back. "Now, this is how it should be done!" said Thorin.

Now Cyril found herself sparring with Thorin, which amused the dwarves even more. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise Cyril pinned Thorin on the ground with her sword. "Yield?!" said Cyril. "I yield!" panted Thorin. Cyril smiled at the dwarf, and they both stood up. The Dwarves and hobbit applauded. "Ha, our leader got bested by a lass!" laughed Dwalin, whom was laughing so hard, he nearly doubled over. Unfortunately, none of this suited well with Thorin. He hated the fact of being a laughing stock of the Company, and it angered him. Cyril was the first to notice of the dwarf's reaction.

"Thorin.." said Cyril. "Sod off woman! Maybe I've regret my decision of allowing you to join this Company. What was I thinking?!" shouted Thorin, as he stormed off angrily. "THORIN!" shouted Cyril, as she watched Thorin walking away. Hearing the harsh words had hurt Cyril, especially after last night when everything was going so well, and now this. Cyril angrily slammed her sword, as she sprinted away "Cyril!" called out Bilbo, picking up her sword.

"I'll go and talk to her, you go find Thorin and talk to him, Dwalin." said Balin. Dwalin nodded. Shortly, Balin found Cyril laying on her stomach on her bed in her room, weeping softly. "Cyril?" said Balin, as he entered. "Go away! I need to be alone." said Cyril.

"Miss Cyril, you must excuse Thorin for his actions. Being pinned by a girl, wasn't something he had expected." said Balin. "But why in the hell did he get angry at me for? This was supposed to be fun, and he turned into a negative thing? He seen how much fun Bilbo and I had!" screamed Cyril, her eyes flashed in anger. "I know, and there was no reason for him to get angry with you." said Balin gently. Suddenly, Dwalin entered the room. "Did you talk with Thorin?" asked Balin.

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. However, he has passed word that we must leave Rivendell immediately. By orders of Gandalf." said Dwalin. "Well, lass. Pack your belongings. It appears that we're leaving!" said Balin. Cyril nodded, as she climbed out of bed, and packed her belongings. She shortly went out to the stables and retrieved Nigel. After that, she met up with the Company in the courtyard, as they departed from Rivendell. She took notice Thorin had not once looked at her since they had left.

During the entire time traveling, everyone talked among themselves, except for Cyril, whom remained quiet, and still angry at the events transpired earlier. _I cannot believe he allowed that little thing get to him! How stupid! How effing stupid! _Cyril's thought raged. By nightfall, the Company stopped to make camp.

Thorin had estimated they would reach the Misty Mountains by late afternoon the following day. After setting up camp, Cyril decided to keep away from the Company, since she still felt upset about what happened at the training arena. Now in dragon form, she sat down, and she took one of her claws, opening one of the books Elrond had given her, as she done some reading. Meanwhile, Dwalin and Balin had spoken to Thorin about his actions.

"Laddie, there is no reason for you to get all worked up over that! You should also consider other people's feelings as well, especially Cyril's." Balin scorned. "Didn't you see how fun she and Bilbo had when they sparred?" said Dwalin. Thorin remained silent, as he noticed an empty space where Cyril was supposed to be sleeping. Thorin indeed realized he had behaving rather rash about this, and felt like a fool. _Maybe I better go and talk to her, _thought Thorin, as he stood up. "I wouldn't go talk to her right now. She just transformed into her dragon form. And with her still upset at you, you don't know your conversation with her is going to end!" warned Dwalin.

"I want to apologize to her." said Thorin. "It could wait until morning." said Balin. But Thorin ignored his friends and he walked away, following the path Cyril had taken.

Thorin shortly found her, sitting alone a few yards from where they had set up camp. "Cyril?" said Thorin. _**"You are bold to be approaching me right now, dwarf!" **_snarled Cyril. "Cyril, I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me. It was immature on my behalf, and should have handled the situation more differently." said Thorin. _**"Why didn't you, then?" **_said Cyril, as she didn't bother to look at Thorin, and kept her nose in her book.

"Well its just, I never sparred against a woman before, it was unexpected that you had defeated me." said Thorin. _**"Which is the stupidest damn reason for you to get upset, Thorin, son of Thrain! How sexist can you be?!" **_snapped Cyril. "I came to apologize of my harsh words toward you, Cyril, I never meant what I have said, and I will never get angry that way towards you again, especially over that." said Thorin.

"_**Maybe I will never spar with you again, if that's how you're going to be!" **_grumbled Cyril. "Cyril, we can try this again. Maybe make it a little more fun the next time." said Thorin. _**"And how do you expect me to believe that?" **_said Cyril. "Because I love you, Cyril." said Thorin, as he placed his hand gently on Cyril's claw.

Cyril looked down at the dwarf, and laughter exploded from her. "What?" said Thorin, as Cyril noticed he was going to attempt to kiss her. _**"Have you forgotten Thorin what I am right now? And you're going to try and kiss me?!" **_laughed Cyril. "Yes, I have noticed. I could kiss you cheek!" said Thorin, as he climbed up and kissed her cheek. "I really mean what I said to you, Cyril. I love you!" said Thorin, as he smiled at her. _**"I love you too, Thorin!" **_said Cyril as she nuzzled her head on Thorin's.

What they didn't know was Fili and Kili had been sent to look for them, and the two young dwarves noticed Cyril nuzzling like a cat on Thorin, in her dragon form. Both dwarves laughed hysterically, which caught both Cyril and Thorin's attention. "Hey! Who asked you two bumbling idiots to come and spy on us?!" demanded Thorin, angrily. "Mister Dwalin. He said you were taking too long talking to Miss Cyril!" said Fili. "Go back to the camp, and tell that nosy numb skull that everything is fine!" demanded Thorin.

"Yes, Uncle Thorin!" said Fili, looking at his brother and they laughed. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" bellowed Thorin, and both dwarves ran back to the camp at Thorin's order.

The next morning, the Company pressed on. And as Thorin had estimated, they arrived at the Misty Mountains by late afternoon, as they began climbing. The weather also turned for the worst, as it began to storm severely. "We must seek shelter!" Thorin called out, as they climbed the Mountain, as rain came pounding down on them. Suddenly something caught their attention as they climbed, including Cyril. They saw two large stone beings throwing boulders at each other.

"Well bless my beard! The legends are true! Stone giants!" exclaimed Bofur. "I think I'm standing on the foot of one of them!" grumbled Cyril as they climbed. Suddenly, Cyril could hear the Company cry out for Kili whom was already ahead of them. When suddenly a boulder came crushing down in between the Company and where Kili is located. "Oh no!" cried out Cyril. Suddenly lightening had struck, breaking the boulder in half, revealing Kili on the other end of the split mountain surface. Kili jumped as he reunited with the Company.

Unfortunately, however it wasn't the end of the troubles, when they heard a loud cry from Bilbo. "HELP!" cried out the hobbit. "BILBO!" cried out Cyril, as she saw Bilbo hanging off the ledge of the Mountain.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Dwalin was struggling to get Bilbo to reach for his hand. Cyril went and helped out, as she transformed into a dragon, and she looked down at Bilbo. "Bilbo, climb on my paw!" Cyril called out to the hobbit. Bilbo climbed onto Cyril's paw, as she moved placing the hobbit back up on the Mountain surface. "I thought we lost our burglar!" sighed Dwalin. "The hobbit has been lost since he left his home. He has been nothing but a burden from the beginning. He has no place amongst us." grumbled Thorin.

Cyril snarled as she heard these words coming from the dwarf. _How could he say that about the hobbit? It couldn't be helped he slipped off the Mountain! _thought Cyril. Cyril decided to keep her opinions to herself, since she was in no mood to start an argument with Thorin. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when Thorin turned his angry glare towards you. "And you! You've been told to stay in your human form while we're here! Why didn't you listen to me, Cyril?!" barked Thorin.

"And now you're lashing out on me! What is your problem Thorin?!" shot back Cyril angrily.

"The problem is the two of you! You two had nothing but slowed us down from the start!" Thorin shouted back. "FINE! Is that how you are? Then go on your stupid quest yourself! I'm out of here!" Cyril screamed, as she turned away. "Cyril! I don't think that's such a good idea! Come back!" Balin called out to her. But it was too late. Cyril was already gone, as she climbed down the Mountain. "We'll camp in here!" Thorin called out to the rest of the Company, as they entered the cave.

Once everyone settled in the cave, Balin angrily approached his friend. "I don't know what's gotten into you laddie, but that will be enough of this nonsense!" The old dwarf snapped at the dwarf leader. "Balin, I'm in no mood for lectures right now." Thorin grumbled. "Why do you keep doing this? Why do you keep getting Miss Cyril upset? Not only that, the words you have said about Bilbo are uncalled for too!" Balin continued fuming. Thorin remained silent, as he avoided looking at Balin.

"If she get hurts out there, Thorin…" began Balin. "SILENCE! I don't want to hear no more!" shouted Thorin, walking away from the old dwarf, as he sat alone away from the Company. As Thorin laid down in his bed roll, the words of Gandalf ran through his mind: _Your pride will be your downfall, Thorin, so as well as your temper! _Thorin sighed, as he could see the empty space where Cyril was supposed to be sleeping.

_Mahal, protect her-please keep her safe, and have her find her way back to us! _Thorin prayed.

_**Cyril's POV:**_

As I left the mountain, I told myself I was never going back. I felt used of being on my own before, and used of the rejection I've dealt with all my life. I've decided I'm going to return to my old home at the Old Forest, and never to look back again. I enjoyed my life living alone, and I originally intended to keep it that way. But no, Gandalf had to come in intervened with that!

I was still in dragon form as I left the Mountain. By the time I reached the bottom, I decided to go another route. After traveling for a little while, I stopped to camp as I needed my rest, and lit a fire to keep me warm, and I laid down and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up the next morning, back in my normal form, but unfortunately, I wasn't alone. I could see I was surrounded by a large group of orcs, mounted on wargs. _Shit! Maybe I should have stayed with the Company! What was I thinking?!" _My mind reeled.

"_**Grab her and take her to our Master! He will be quite pleased once we bring him his prize!" **_The orc demanded to the other orcs. Suddenly, I could feel many rough hands grabbing me and my belongings, as they dragged me away. I screamed in pain, as they were dragging me, and struggled to fight them off, but they were too strong for me. We traveled for hour until we reached an encampment of orcs. And there I saw him. The orc that killed my parents.

_What in the hell does that bastard want with me? _I thought to myself. The first orc approached the Pale Orc, grinning. _**"Sire, we have brought you, your prize!" **_said the orc, as he pushed me in front of him. Azog looked at me. _**"You! You are the one known with the Dragon's Curse! The one who's parents I killed long ago!" **_snickered the Pale Orc as he moved closer to me. I spat on him. _**"May you rot in hell, Orcish filth!" **_I shouted at the Pale Orc, using their language. And this angered the Pale Orc, when suddenly he struck me with his fist, as I collapsed to the ground.

"_**As you can see, I have no time for this nonsense! I have a certain Dwarf lover of yours to track down and kill! And as for you, dragon, you will be sent to my Master this evening. He has special plans for you!" **_

Azog barked at me. _**"Over my dead body!" **_I shouted at the Orc leader. _**"That could be arranged, but due to circumstances, as I said before, you will be taken to my Master, alive and unspoiled. Borkus! Take this woman, and keep her with your group. Tomorrow you will take her to our Master!" **_Azog demanded to the Orc Captain. _**"Yes, sire." **_said the Orc Captain, as he dragged me a tree and tied me to it. _**"The rest of you follow me! We got Dwarves to track down!" **_Azog called out, as he led the rest of his orcs away from the encampment.

_What have I gotten myself into? _I thought to myself. I could see several orcs guarding me, and the only way around this was to turn into my dragon form to escape. But the only problem is, the orcs have archers with them, and if one of them would shoot at me, it would just make matters worse. But it was worth the risks, so I decided to change into a dragon. My size broke the ropes that tied me to a tree, and it startled the orcs. The orcs roared in anger, as they saw me as I spread out my wings, as I began to fly away from the encampment.

Unfortunately, it was just as I feared. Several orcs grabbed their arrows, as two of the poisonous arrows strike me in the side, and I bellowed in pain, as I crashed to the ground.

Luckily, I was far enough away from the encampment where the Orcs could not find me. Now I laid in a pool of blood, pain shooting up my side, as I cried for help instantly. And the last thing I remembered, everything went black. Two hours later, I woke up finding myself in a large bed, in a room with many different wooden carvings around me. Standing over me is a tall man, with wild hair and blue eyes as he looked down at me.

"You shouldn't be wandering the wild alone, woman." said the man, looking down at me. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Beorn, I found you lying on the ground just on the outskirts of my land. And what is your name, may I ask?" asked the man named Beorn. "Cyril Firesilver." I said. And there was a brief silence between us. Then I spoke up. "You didn't happen to find me as a human am I right?" I asked. Beorn raised his eyebrows at this.

"You're a skin changer too?" asked Beorn. "Well, if you can put it that way, yes. I have a curse that turns me into a dragon." I explained. Beorn nodded. "How badly injured am I?" I asked. "Luckily you have survived those words. If I didn't removed the arrows sooner, you would have taken the poison from the arrows, and died." Beorn replied. I sighed with relief. _Thank goodness Beorn came when he did, _I thought to myself. Now I felt regretful for leaving the Company.

Beorn instructed me to rest a while, and he will come back later to inform me on dinner. Later on that same night, Beorn came for me, and we gathered at the dining room table for a meal, and I told him my tale, and my friendship with Gandalf and the dwarves, and the quest. "I very much wish I can reunite with them again. It was foolish of me for leaving them." I said. "Yes, it was quite foolish of you, Miss Firesilver! And Gandalf wouldn't like it either, since he had brought you on this quest." said Beorn, as took a bite of his food.

After supper, Beorn went out on his night watch, while I went to bed, and I gotten the best sleep I ever had in my entire life.

_**No One's POV:**_

**Two days later…**

Cyril woke up, as she could see the sun shining through the windows of the guest room she is staying in. Suddenly, she could hear many voices talking from behind the door of her room. Cyril froze as she kept listening. She recognized one of the voices belonged to Gandalf! Cyril quickly got dressed, as she sprinted out of the room, and she entered the dining room. To her surprise, she could see Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin and the Company gathered at the dining room table.

Cyril slowly entered the dining room and smiled sheepishly at the group. "MISS CYRIL!" cried out Bilbo, running to her. Gandalf smiled. "I see you have kept her safe, Beorn. Thank you. Where did you find her?" asked Gandalf. "I found her several yards from Azog's encampment." Beorn replied. "Excuse me?" snapped Thorin. "Apparently Azog and his orcs had held her captive, but for some reason she managed to escape them." said Beorn. "I thank you for saving her, Master Beorn." said Thorin, and then he quickly marched over to Cyril.

Thorin looked at Cyril. "May I have a word with you alone, Cy?" asked Thorin. "Yes." said Cyril, casually, as the two of them entered the Great Hall of Beorn's home, as they sat down on a bench. "Go ahead, lecture me, I deserve it." said Cyril. But Thorin showed no signs of anger, only worry and concern, as he features soften, and he gently placed his hand on Cyril's cheek. "Cyril, he didn't hurt you did he?" asked Thorin. "He only punched me, but that's a minor thing." Cyril replied.

Thorin pulled Cyril into his arms as he held her close to his chest. "I'm so glad you are safe, we all felt so worried about you!" whispered Thorin.

"But Thorin, I still haven't forgotten the words you have said in the Mountains to me." Cyril said softly, as she looked away from him. "About that, Cy, I never meant to say those words. I was wrong. Wrong about you, and about Bilbo. I was under pressure that day, I felt like I was being pulled in different directions! Forgive me, _mizmel!" _Thorin said softly, as he looked into Cyril's eyes. "No, this is my fault as just as yours, Thorin. I should have stayed with all you. Yes, Thorin, I forgive you!" said Cyril softly, as she leaned back against his chest.

"Come now, lets join the others, as you can tell us your story!" said Thorin, a few minutes later. Cyril nodded as she followed Thorin back into the dining room. Cyril told her tale to the Company, and in exchange of her story, Balin told Cyril of their encounter with the orcs before arriving at Beorn's. "And it was our hobbit here, who saved Thorin's life!" Balin concluded, as he smiled at the hobbit. "I remembered what you taught me when you trained me Cy!" beamed Bilbo. Cyril laughed, as she ran and hugged the hobbit.

"It seemed your training paid off!" Bilbo added.

Later that same evening after supper, Beorn had left to take up his duties on night watch on his property, while the Company gathered in the Great Hall, sitting on the floor around the fire pit. Bilbo already went to bed. Cyril sat next to Thorin, whom was sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the rest of the Company, smoking his pipe. "We're so happy to see that you are safe, Miss Cyril! We thought we lost you for sure!" said Fili, smiling at Cyril. "Well, I'm back now." said Cyril.

"Did you and Uncle kiss and make up?" chirped Kili. "Yes, we made up Kili, if you must know!" said Thorin. "Its party time!" cried out Bofur.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

That night, Bofur took out his flute that he managed to save after being captured by goblins, and he played a merry tune. The other dwarves seemed to find instruments in Beorn's house, as they took them up and started playing along, as they sang lively music. Although there was no harp to be found, Thorin took up a lute sitting nearby as he joined them, much to Cyril's surprise.

Cyril jumped up and started dancing among the dwarves. It had been years since she last danced, but she also told herself she wasn't much of dancer, but she enjoyed doing so for fun. Thorin smiled brightly as he watched her as he sang and played on the lute, and he kept his eyes on her. Cyril spun around, as she danced around Thorin, and suddenly she surprised everyone as she done a spit on the floor, as the song ended.

"Wow! Quite impressive! How can you do that?" exclaimed Gloin. "Lots of practice. I'm quite limber." said Cyril. "I should say so! My balls would crack I tried to pull something like that!" said Bofur.

Everyone laughed at Bofur's remark. "We love to see you do that, Bofur!" piped up Kili.

"I can do cartwheels as well. I used to do them all the time as a child." said Cyril. Cyril felt exhausted from doing all that, and she sat down next to Thorin on the floor as she laid her head upon his shoulder. Suddenly Thorin began strumming the lute again, this time playing a much slower song, and he started to sing, shortly joined in by the other dwarves:

_**The wind was on the withered heath**_

_**But in the forest stirred no leaf;**_

_**There shadows lay, by night and day**_

_**And dark things silent crept beneath.**_

_**The wind came down from mountains cold**_

_**And like a tide it roared and rolled;**_

_**The branches groaned, the forest moaned**_

_**And leaves were laid upon the mould.**_

With a final strum on the lute, the song ended. As the fire died down, most of the dwarves went to bed, and Cyril was slowly nodding off herself on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin smiled, as he put the lute aside, and he pulled Cyril into his arms, holding her close to his broad chest.

As soon Cyril's head laid down on Thorin's chest, she fell asleep. And what amazed Thorin was, she was still in human form. _She has learned to manage her abilities, _thought Thorin as he kissed Cyril on the cheek. Thorin remained awake for a little while, and pretty soon, he too dozed off, while holding Cyril in his arms. The next morning, the Company woke up as they joined Beorn outside on the front porch for breakfast, as they discussed the next leg of the journey.

When Cyril heard mentioned they would be going through Mirkwood, she shivered at the thought. She never liked the Wood Elves much, and she remembered her last encounter with them that didn't end well. Especially when they discovered about her curse. The Elf King had threatened to kill her, but there was someone there that had saved her from death. An Elf Female she became good friends with. With her help, she managed to escape.

"Do we really have to enter that forest?" asked Cyril. "Cyril, there is no other way." said Gandalf. Thorin looked at her, and Cyril stood up and walked away. Balin and Dwalin exchanged looks. Thorin decided he would talk to her later about her fears of entering the forest. "So, laddie, when do you wish to depart?" asked Balin. "This afternoon." Thorin replied.

After breakfast, the Company continue to train for a little while, and Thorin went to find Cyril so he could talk to her. Thorin shortly found Cyril sitting alone by a small stream, as he approached her and sat next to her. "Would you mind telling me what all that was about back there?" asked Thorin gently. "I don't want to go in that forest, Thorin. No way." said Cyril. "Cyril.. We have no other choice but to go in there." said Thorin. "You don't understand, Thorin! They'll _kill _me!" said Cyril looking up, gazing into Thorin's eyes.

Thorin placed his hands on Cyril's shoulders. "I will not allow them to touch you, I promise. Those tree shagging idiots will not touch you!" said Thorin. Cyril closed her eyes. "I should have told you about this before, Thorin, so I'll go ahead and tell you now why I fear the place and its residents." said Cyril, as he began telling her story.

_**Flash back.**_

_It was two years since Cyril had been traveling on her own, and she been staying in Rohan for a little while, but due to a falling out with some of the men there, she had been forced to leave. Now back out on the road again for days, she had reached Mirkwood. She thought maybe the Wood Elves wouldn't mind if she had stayed and rest in their home._

_Unfortunately, it wasn't the case. Once the Elf King looked at her, he could see behind Cyril's mask. And he knew not only she was half dwarf/ half hobbit, but a dragon as well. And he would not allow that to happen. He didn't want his people in harms way. He also accused her of trespassing. "I wasn't trespassing, Your Majesty! All I'm asking is for a place for shelter and food!" Cyril pleaded. "Not on my watch! You are a danger to my people, and therefore you will be locked up!" Thranduil yelled at her._

"_But I haven't done anything wrong!" Cyril shot back. "Don't you dare raise your voice with me, woman! Do you have any idea whom you're speaking to?" hissed Thranduil. "Your Majesty, she had done no wrong! Please let her stay with us!" spoke up a female voice. Cyril turned to the female, and she saw a red headed elf approaching them. "You are defending this trash, Tauriel?!" barked Thranduil. "Yes, is that a problem? She has done nothing wrong, nor is a threat to our people! Please let her stay!" pleaded the Elf Captain. "NO! Guards, lock this woman up! She will be die tonight!" barked Thranduil._

_The guards came and grabbed Cyril, as they took her to the dungeons. "No, no, no! Please Your Majesty!" Cyril screamed._

"_I will deal with you later, Tauriel!" snarled Thranduil, as he left the Throne room. Tauriel closed her eyes. Elf King or not, I will save her. She deserves to live, thought Tauriel. Tauriel quickly went to the dungeons, after grabbing the keys from one of the sleeping guards, and she approached Cyril's cell. Cyril's eyes widened. "He hasn't come to kill me, isn't he?" gasped Cyril. "Easy there, young one. I'm helping you escape." said Tauriel. "You're helping me?" gasped Cyril. Tauriel nodded. _

_After Tauriel unlocked the cell. "Follow me." said the Elf Captain. And so Cyril followed Tauriel to a secret back exit of the Palace. Once they arrived out in the open air, Cyril turned to Tauriel. "Thank you, Captain!" said Cyril. Tauriel nodded. "Namarie, Mellon!" said Tauriel, as she watched Cyril leave._

_**End of Flashback..**_

"I am glad you told me of this, Cyril. I'm so sorry. Thank Mahal, at least one elf had the decency to help you." said Thorin. "She didn't have to go against her king's orders. She took big risks there." said Cyril. "Yes, that could have cost her, her life." said Thorin. As the two sat in silence for a while, it was Thorin whom broke the silence.

"Come, we must get going!" said Thorin. Cyril nodded, as she followed Thorin to join the rest of the Company. As the afternoon came, everyone packed their belongings and departed from Beorn's home. As they were riding on Beorn's loaned ponies, Gandalf had announced to the Company once they reach the entrance of the Forest, he would be leaving them. The Company grumbled at this. "Do you really have to go, Gandalf?" spoke up Cyril. "Yes, I have to. I have something very important to attend to." said Gandalf.

Cyril understood. She knew with Gandalf being a wizard, they remain very busy. Well on the exception of Radagast, whom she met a while back, as she seen he was more laid back than Gandalf and Saruman. Several hours later, they approached the Forest, and the Company bid their farewells to Gandalf. After Gandalf departed, alongside with the ponies that are to be returned to Beorn, Thorin leads the Company into the forest. "Make sure you stay close with me, Cyril!" said Thorin, as they entered. Cyril nodded.

Cyril already could feel uncomfortable as they entered. And the more further they went, the air became very humid, and she could feel the enchantment in the forest growing stronger, as it already started to effect her and the Company.

As they pressed on further, Cyril felt tired, and exhausted and feeling light headed as well, as she began slacking in her footsteps. Thorin and the rest of the Company are way ahead of her, and she tried her best to keep up, but she couldn't. "THORIN! WAIT!" Cyril cried out. Unfortunately, they were too far ahead of her to hear her cries. "Crap!" cried out Cyril, as she tripped over a branch, and she fell on the ground.

Meanwhile, the Company pressed on, and it was Bilbo whom noticed someone missing from the group. "Cyril?! Miss CYRIL?!" the hobbit cried out. "Is it me, or we just went around in circles?!" grumbled Dwalin. "Hey, a dwarf has been here! I found a tobacco pouch!" said Bofur. "It's your pouch, you idiot!" snapped Dori. Suddenly the dwarves began to bicker. "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT IT!" screamed Bilbo. And the Dwarves fell silent. "We must find a way out of this accursed forest!" grumbled Thorin.

"Listen, everyone! We got a situation!" shouted Bilbo. "WHAT?!" all the dwarves shouted at once. "Cyril is missing." said Bilbo gravely. "Where is she?!" demanded Thorin. "I don't know, we was walking, and I looked behind me, she wasn't there." said Bilbo. "Thorin, we should go find her." said Balin.

"No! We have no time! She could find her own way out of this! We must keep going!" barked Thorin. "Thorin, you said yourself you was going to protect HER!" bellowed Dwalin, angrily. "We have to find her Thorin." pleaded Bilbo. "I said we must keep moving! Do you hear me?!" screamed Thorin, and they pressed on, as the dwarves grumbled.

_**Cyril's POV:**_

It didn't take me long to wake up as I realized I dozed off in the forest. And no soon as I woke up, a blond elf looked down at me and frowned, and I instantly recognized him. It was Legolas, Thranduil's son, and he pointed his arrow at me. "You! You're the one that escaped our dungeons! Let me inform you, miss you are in deep trouble now!" snarled Legolas, as he grabbed my arm, and he took me to the palace.

_Shit, I'm going to die for sure now! _I thought to myself.

It didn't take long for us to enter the Throne Hall of the Elf King's palace, and I could see King Thranduil glaring at me in anger and rage. I thought he was about to charge at me first, but he didn't. "How dare you escape me, woman?! Do you have any idea the penalty of escaping my dungeons?!" demanded the Elf King.

I remained silent. "The penalty is DEATH!" barked Thranduil. My eyes widened in horror and fear as he spoke. "But I will not kill you now, since I have been informed there are other trespassers in my forest. You will be locked up in the execution cell, until I decide the time for your death! Guards! Take her away!" Thranduil demanded. The guards came and took me to the execution cell. But as Tauriel was about to follow, The Elf King stopped. "You leave her alone! The next time I see or hear you speak to this woman, I will not only dismiss you from your duties, but banish you from Mirkwood as well!" The Elf King demanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" said Tauriel coldly.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It seemed hours since Cyril had been put in the dungeon cell, and she had been sobbing during that time period. She knew her life was going to end this very night, and she felt scared. _He promised he would protect me! And he didn't, he told me he was going to protect me! _Cyril thought. Suddenly, she could hear angry voices in the dungeon cell. The voices sounded familiar. "You'll pay for this tree shaggers!" shouted a gruff voice. "DWALIN?!" cried out Cyril. Cyril knew it was Dwalin's voice yelling. "CYRIL?!" Dwalin yelled back.

"Its Cyril! She's here in the dungeons!" exclaimed Dwalin to the other dwarves. "I'm in the last cell!" Cyril called out. "What is she doing in the execution cell?!" snapped Nori. "You heard the Elf King, Nori! He's going to kill her tonight!" shouted Dori. "Not on my watch!" scowled Thorin. Thorin looked at Tauriel, whom was the one had brought him and the others down. Now it was down to Thorin to be put into a cell. "Put me in with the woman." Thorin ordered Tauriel. "As you wish." said Tauriel. It surprised Thorin that Tauriel is obeying him.

Soon, they came to Cyril's cell, and Thorin was placed in it with her.

"Listen the both of you, I'm going to help all of you get out of here." said Tauriel. "Tauriel, don't. You heard what your King had told you. If you do this, you'll sent into exile, you'll have no where to go!" said Cyril. "Cyril, the last thing I need is to see an innocent person die by hands of a King." said Tauriel. Thorin felt moved by this, as he didn't know what to make of the situation. "It doesn't matter, I'm getting all of you out of here. I'll figure out a way, I promise!" said Tauriel, and she went back to her duty.

"She will stay with us, if it comes to her being banished." said Thorin. Cyril nodded. And a small smile appeared on her lips. After Tauriel had left, Thorin looked at Cyril. "You promised you would protect me." said Cyril, stiffly. "Cyril, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were slacking behind." said Thorin. "You should've stopped and waited for me, damn it!" shouted Cyril. Thorin took Cyril's hands. "I know, I know, Cy. I feel terrible for not stopping. It was the air of the forest that had gotten to all of us. I really feel terrible Cyril." said Thorin, his voice emotional.

"I am glad you're here." said Cyril softly, as she leaned back in Thorin's arms. "I'm glad I'm with you too, Cy. That Elf Bastard will not lay a hand on you, not when I'm around." said Thorin, gently.

As Thorin held her, he hummed softly, as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Cyril could feel his chest rising and falling luring her into a deep slumber. Hours went by, Cyril had waken up from her nap, and still there was no sign of Tauriel. "She was supposed to come back!" said Cyril, her tone in hurt. Suddenly, a voice was heard. "Cy, Thorin! Its me!" called out a voice. Thorin and Cyril turned to find the source of the voice. To their surprise, it was Bilbo standing outside of their cell. "Bilbo!" exclaimed Balin, Thorin and Cyril together.

"I got to get you out of here and fast!" said Bilbo quickly. "What happened to Tauriel? Why didn't she came?" asked Cyril. "You really don't want to know what he's doing to her." said Bilbo. Cyril closed her eyes. "And the Elf King is enraged right now, he wants to kill you immediately. That's why we must go NOW!" said Bilbo. After releasing the rest of the Company, Bilbo lead them into a wine cellar. Once they entered the cellar, they could see many barrels gathered in the cellar. "Is this your idea of an escape plan?" asked Bofur, sharply.

"You'll get us drowned!" snapped Dwalin. "Hey! Its either the barrels, or remained locked up in the dungeons, and see the face of my death!" shouted Cyril angrily. "INTO THE BARRELS NOW!" Thorin bellowed.

And the Company obeyed Thorin's demand as they climbed into the barrels. Cyril climbed into a barrel with Thorin, pressing her body against Thorin's, as he wrapped his arm around her stomach, as she leaned back against the dwarf's chest. Once everyone in inside the barrels, and Bilbo approached a lever and pulled it, releasing the barrels into the river. Bilbo realized the mistake he made when the door had closed, as he found himself still standing in the wine cellar.

The hobbit pulled the lever again, and when the door opened, he jumped into the river. "Welcome back, Mister Baggins!" Thorin called out to the hobbit. "Swim as best you can to our barrel!" Cyril called out. And Bilbo swam to Thorin and Cyril's barrel, as he held onto it, as they floated down the river. Unfortunately, as they continued to float down, they came to an abrupt stop when they saw a closed gate in front of them. Thorin swore loudly in Khazadul.

"Oh no!" cried out Cyril, pointed ahead of them, and they could see the elves standing on a bridge, when suddenly an army of orcs, led by Bolg, Azog's son, attacking them. As for Kili, Kili jumped out of his barrel as he tried to make for the bridge, going for the lever that opens the front gate. "KILI!" cried out Fili, as the blonde dwarf watched as an orc charged at the brown haired dwarf, stabbing him in the leg.

Kili collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain. At the same time, Tauriel jumped out, and killed the orc that stabbed Kili, as well as other orcs. Kili slowly stood up as he reached the lever, and he pulled it, opening the front gate, releasing the barrels. When that was done, he jumped back into his barrel, and the pain of his injury worsened. "Kili!" Fili called out again. The barrels continued to float for some time, until they finally reached to shore, as Thorin, Bilbo and Cyril, and Fili, helped the rest of the dwarves out of the barrels.

Kili sat down on boulder, as Fili quickly ran towards him. "You're injured, _nadidith!" _said Fili, gently. "I'm fine, its only a scratch." murmured Kili. "No, that appears to be more than just a scratch, Kili!" said Cyril. "We need to press on!" spoke up Thorin. "Oh come on! Can't you see the lad is hurt?!" shouted Gloin. "Very well, you have two minutes for rest." said Thorin. No soon as they sat for a rest, a man appeared, aiming his bow at the Company. Kili was about to throw a rock at the man, when the man spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, dwarf. Unless you choose to get shot at!" the man warned the dwarf. "And just who in the hell do you think you are?! Can't you see our friend is hurt?!" shouted Cyril angrily. Balin placed his hand gently on Cyril's shoulder.

"Let me handle this, lassie." said Balin. Cyril nodded, as she stood back while she allowed Balin do all the talking. The man introduced himself as Bard, working as bargeman for Lake Town. Balin and Bard came to an agreement as Bard will ferry them to Lake Town, so they can stay and rest, and reach the Mountain from there, as Balin and the Dwarves also agreed to pay Bard for the ferry ride. When that is settled, the Company climbed into the boat. Cyril remained close with Thorin.

Bard kept looking at the woman who had been sitting with the dwarf leader. _There is something interesting about this woman, but I cannot pin point it. Something magical about her, _thought the bowman. After paying the man, they set out to Lake Town. As they drew closer, Thorin could see the Lonely Mountain ahead of them. "There it is, Cy! Our home!" whispered Thorin, as he took Cyril's hand, and Cyril smiled at him. "We're getting closer to our goal!" said Cyril. Thorin nodded.

As they reached the town, Bard suggested them to hide in the barrels of fish. It would save him from getting into trouble of 'smuggling' outsiders into the town. Once everyone climbed into the barrels, Cyril mumbled to herself. "Don't worry, we won't be in these barrels for long!" Thorin whispered to Cyril. Pretty soon, they passed through without any trouble.

Bard suggested to the Dwarves and hobbit to enter his home through the sewers, while he allowed Cyril to enter the front door, since she appeared to Bard as a human, and people wouldn't suspect her. As they entered the home, they are greeted by Bard's children, Sigrid, Tilda and Bain. Sigrid and Tilda offered Cyril a bath and some fresh clothing, and right away, they showed her to the washroom. Cyril sighed as she climbed into a bath. She couldn't remember the last time she had a hot bath.

After the bath, she changed into a simple light green dress, that Sigrid had loaned Cyril. Cyril looked into the mirror and smiled. After getting dressed, she joined the others in the dining room. Cyril gasped, once she looked at Thorin, whom was now wearing different clothing himself, as well as the rest of the Company. Gone was wet dark blue under tunic, and in its place was a bright red laced shirt, with a brown under tunic underneath, and black trousers.

_Wow, Thorin looks handsome in red, _Cyril thought to herself as she sat next to him at the dining room table. She sat and listened to the conversation between the Dwarves and Bard, discussing the weapons Bard had promised them before arriving in Lake Town.

Once Bard presented the weapons to the dwarves, the first person that began to complain about them was Thorin, and Gloin also spoke his opinion about them. _Some people can be so picky, _Cyril thought as she rolled her eyes at the complaining dwarves. Two hours later, Cyril found Thorin sitting in the parlor, looking out the window, and she noticed a change him. There was something in his eyes, she knew that wasn't right.

"Are you okay, Thorin?" asked Cyril. "You look as if you seen a ghost!" piped in Bilbo, whom he and Balin are also in the room with him.

"Dwarven wind lance-the weapon Lord Girion used to kill Smaug!" said Thorin softly. "You spoke as if you had been there!" said a voice behind them. Everyone turned, and they could see Bard standing in the doorway. "What of it? Everyone knows the tale." Thorin replied back. Bard quickly left where he stood. Thorin looked at Cyril, as he noticed her feeling very uneasy. "Cy, what's wrong?" asked Thorin. "I'm just worried that's all." said Cyril.

"Worried about what?"

"Us, Thorin! You, and everything else!" Cyril replied. "Cy-!" began Thorin, as he wrapped his arm around her. "There is nothing to worry about! Everything is going to be fine!" said Thorin gently, as he held her close to him.

Suddenly, Dwalin enters the room. "Thorin, we are ready to go to the Armory." said the bald dwarf. "What?! Oh come on, you can't do that! That's stealing! Thorin, you were born properly, and stealing isn't something a future king should do!" snapped Cyril. "Well its better than the piece of crap that Bard showed us!" Thorin shot back. "OH!" Cyril cried out in frustration. "Cyril, you remain here while we gather the weapons. I shall return to get you when we're done!" said Thorin.

"Yeah, yeah!" Cyril grumbled. Thorin kisses Cyril on the cheek as Thorin lead the Company from Bard's home. _Just pray they don't get caught by the guards, _Cyril thought as she watched the Dwarves and Hobbit leave Bard's home. No sooner as they left, Bard entered the dining room and he found Cyril sitting alone. "Where are your friends? You know they were not supposed to leave the house!" said Bard. "Try telling them that. Stubborn ass, dwarves!" Cyril grumbled. Bard laughed. "You're a dwarf too aren't you?" asked Bard. "No, I'm half dwarf/hobbit!" Cyril replied.

"I've seen you around before, what is your name Miss?" asked Bard, suspiciously. "Cyril Firesilver." Cyril replied. Bard's eyes widened. "It cannot be! You're the one with the dragon's curse! I saw you!" exclaimed the man.

"Don't you dare try and hurt me, Bard!" said Cyril standing up. "No, I will not hurt you, Cyril. It seems that it's a blessing you have came here. You are much needed. I have a feeling the beast will waken." said Bard. "Wait a minute! You knew who we were the whole time, didn't you?" snapped Cyril. "Yes, because I overheard your friends talking, and I caught their names, especially from their leader, King Thror's grandson! You're not helping them, are you?" asked Bard.

"Yes, I am. I remain loyal to them. And I'm not going to rest until their home is reclaimed, and to.." began Cyril, and she quickly stopped before she went even further. She didn't want to reveal too much, but unfortunately Bard caught on of what she was about to say. "Cyril, if you're about to say you want to save him from a sickness that is going to consume him, you are wasting your time. King Thror never overcame is." said Bard. "And how would you know that? You don't know Thorin as well as I Do!" Cyril shouted.

"Well I know Dwarves! They are selfish and greedy, and all they care for is themselves!" Bard snapped back. "Not all dwarves are greedy, Bard. I wish people would stop judging them for their past! Thorin had single handedly led his people to a new life Ered Luin! You call that Selfish? I don't think so!" Cyril shouted.

And without thinking, she stood up and sprinted out of the door. Besides that, it had been well over an hour, and the Company hadn't returned from the Armory yet, and she was bound to find them.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Cyril marched through town, and she noticed a large crowd gathered nearby the Master's home, alongside with a large group of the Master's guards, and she noticed the Company is with them. _That's just great! They got caught! _Cyril thought to herself, as she approached the crowd. Suddenly a guard approaches Cyril. "No one is to pass. This is official business of the Master." said the Guard. "Sir, I'm with this group of dwarves." said Cyril.

"I'm sorry, but those are the orders I've been given. Now sod off, and go back home!" snapped the guard. "Excuse me?! I just told you I'm with those dwarves! I came here with them! Now step aside and let me go to them!" Cyril shouted. "Dare to make orders at me, woman? The master will hear of this!" snarled the guard, pointing his sword at her. Suddenly Cyril's eyes changed, turning into dragon form. The guard's eyes widened in fear, as he backed away, and Cyril dodged passed the guard, heading towards the Company.

"Cyril, what are you doing here? You were told to stay behind!" hissed Thorin, when he noticed her approaching.

"You were taking too long to return, Thorin. I gotten worried." said Cyril. "As you can see that we've gotten delayed." grumbled Thorin. "I can see that, Thorin. Didn't I warn you that all of you were going to get caught?" said Cyril, placing her hands on her hips. "Save your lectures, Cy. I'm in no mood for them." shot back Thorin. "You have changed, Thorin. And not for the better." said Cyril softly. And Thorin just looked at her. The Master came out, and demanded to know who the identity of the thieves that went into the Armory.

"Thieves?! Do you have any idea who you speaking to here, Master? This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain!" snapped Dwalin. Thorin stepped forward. "We are the dwarves of Erebor! We have come to reclaim our homeland!" spoke up Thorin, as he looked at the Master. The townspeople smiled and whispered among themselves after hearing Thorin's announcement. The Master himself smiled. Thorin stepped forward, and he began making a speech. Cyril stood and listened as Thorin promised the people of Lake Town, he would offer them gold to make up of their loss from Smaug's first attack, and funds to rebuild the city of Dale as well.

Cyril smiled, as she listen to Thorin speak. _Spoken like a true King, _Cyril thought.

Suddenly Bard appeared, interrupting Thorin's speech, much to Cyril's frustration. She already got into a little argument. And the two went back and forth for awhile, until Bard spoke up last. "You have no right to enter the Mountain!" said Bard. "I have every right!" shot back Thorin. The Master soon intervened, inviting Thorin and the Company to a Feast, celebrating in their honor. The Master led everyone to the large Great Hall, where the feasting began, and Cyril sat with Thorin.

Cyril looked at the Master, and she felt something isn't right about him. He was behaving way too nicely. Cyril kept her opinion to herself as she watched everyone, eating, drinking and having a good time. She could see the Dwarves drinking, and cheering merrily, and they even started singing drinking songs, which caught everyone's attention, and everyone began dancing. Downing his fourth mug of ale already, Thorin already felt very drunk, and he laughed merrily with the other dwarves, and Cyril chuckled too. Cyril only had two drinks, since she wasn't much of a drinker anyway.

After spending some hours in the feasting Hall, Thorin decided to led the Company to the guest home that the Master offered to them, and continue their little party there.

Cyril felt tired as she decided to retire to the bedroom her and Thorin are sharing, while Thorin and the rest of the dwarves continue to celebrate. As the night progressed, Cyril had already had dozed off into sleep as Thorin came stumbling into the bedroom. Thorin removed his boots, dropping them on the floor, and he looked upon a sleeping Cyril. "My beautiful dragon w-lady!" said Thorin softly, placing his hand gently on Cyril.

Suddenly, fire and passion rose within him the more he looked at Cyril. Then, Thorin quickly climbed on top of Cyril, as he began kissing her with great passion. This startled Cyril awake. "Thorin? What in Durin's name are you doing?" exclaimed the woman softly. "Claiming what is mine! You are mine, Cy! My beautiful, gorgeous Cy!" purred Thorin, as he continued. Thorin shortly began unlacing Cyril's night gown. "Oh for Pete's sake, Thorin! You are drunk!" screamed Cyril, as she kneed Thorin the groin, and he tumbled over on the bed, as she quickly climbed out of bed, and bolted out of the room. "Cyril!" cried out Thorin.

But it was too late, Cyril already left, and she slept on the couch the rest of the night. Cyril woke up early the next morning, and she could see the dwarves struggling to wake up, since they all been drinking very heavily the night before.

Most of everyone woke up, sans Bofur, whom was still passed out on the floor with a mug in his hand. Cyril cooked up breakfast for everyone. Thorin shortly came down and joined everyone in the dining room, and he gazed apologetically at Cyril, guilt clouding over his face. Cyril served the meal to everyone and herself, and she sat across from Thorin at the table. "Cyril, I like to have a word with you before you start eating!" said Thorin. "Of course." said Cyril, standing back up, and she followed Thorin into the main room.

"About last night, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." said Thorin softly. "You were drunk, Thorin. You didn't know what you were doing!" said Cyril. "But Cyril, I violated you. You were fast asleep when I made moves on you, I should have never done it." said Thorin. "Thorin, Thorin, its okay! Don't worry about it!" Cyril whispered as she gently placed her hand on Thorin's cheek. "Cyril." said Thorin, as he leaned towards her, as they kissed briefly. "But the next time, a little warning would be nice!" said Cyril with a grin, after their kiss broke.

Thorin laughed. "Okay, the next time, I'll give you a heads up." said Thorin.

After breakfast, Thorin and the dwarves went to change into the clothing that the Master had given them.

As Thorin came down after getting dressed, Cyril quickly covered her mouth to keep from laughing, especially when she saw Bilbo. "May I ask you what is so funny, Cy?" asked Thorin. "Its nothing, Thorin." said Cyril. "I think she was about to say you look like quite dashing in that outfit!" piped in Fili. "Fili!" snapped Cyril. Fili shrugged. "I don't like it. I look stupid in it. We have armor in Erebor that is much more fitting than this trash." grumbled Thorin.

"Thorin, stop complaining. You look very kingly in it!" said Cyril sweetly, as she followed Thorin out to the boat, where they will be departing. Everyone had climbed into the boat, except for Kili, Bofur and Oin. And everyone noticed Bofur hadn't still left the guest home yet. "Where's Bofur?" asked Nori. "He's still in the guest house." Fili replied. "Well, if he doesn't come on, he will be left behind!" grumbled Thorin.

Soon as Kili approached the boat, Thorin stopped him, as Kili shown signs of pain, as he limped towards the boat. "No, Kili. You are not coming!" said Thorin, placing his hand on the dwarf prince's shoulder. "What do you mean? Of course I'm coming!" snapped Kili. "Return to the Mountain when you are healed." said Thorin gently.

"Thorin, you have to let him come with us! We have waited for this day to come to see our ancestral home! I will carry him if I must!" pleaded Fili, speaking on his brother's behalf. "I will not risk this quest for some dwarf, not even my own kin!" snarled Thorin. Cyril's eyes widened when she heard this. She couldn't believe he had said that about his own nephew. She could see the hurt in Kili's eyes after Thorin had spoken those words.

"Thorin!.." Fili began to speak again. "Fili, someday you will be king! You will understand! You belong with the Company!" said Thorin. "No, I belong with my brother!" snapped Fili, as he climbed out of the boat, and stood next to Thorin. Oin too, climbed out of the boat as well. "I will stay behind myself and to help with Kili." said Oin. "Farewell!" Cyril called out. Thorin turned away, and climbed into the boat, and he sat down, as the boat began to move as the townspeople cheered and the musicians sounding their horns.

An hour later, they find themselves further away from Lake Town. Cyril had sat with Thorin during the entire time, but the dwarf hardly spoken to her since they had left. Once they reached shore, they approached the ruins of Dale. "I remembered this place well. It was once a great and prosperous city." said Cyril softly.

Thorin remained silent, as they continued moving. Cyril wanted to talk more of the memories she had during her stay in Dale, but she remained silent. After they reached passed Dale, they drew near to the Dwarves home, as they begin searching for the side door. Already Cyril was beginning to feel quite uneasy, as closer they have gotten to the Mountain, and it wasn't the only thing that made Cyril feel uneasy. She noticed a sudden change in Thorin, but she couldn't make it out what it is.

"I think I've found something Thorin!" Bilbo called out. Bilbo discovered an area of the Mountain where they needed to go. Thorin smiled. "You have keen eyesight, Mister Baggins!" Thorin said,, praising the hobbit. And they quickly moved to the area. "This is it!" beamed Gloin, with excitement, as Thorin took out his key. When Thorin inserted the key into the wall, it didn't move at all, much to the frustration of Thorin and the rest of the Company. "Am I missing something here?" Thorin said out loud.

Thorin quickly took out the map and looked it over. "_Stand by the grey stone where the thrush knocks-the light of Durin's day-shine upon the key hole-the Light of Durin's Day.." _said Thorin, and he tried again, inserting the key, but to no avail nothing had happened.

Suddenly Dwalin and Nori tried to bash the wall down, by charging at it, but still the wall hadn't moved. "We came all this way, and we missed it. I guess there is always next year." said Balin sadly. Thorin slammed down both map and key to the ground. Thorin and the dwarves turned away. Cyril snarled. She couldn't believe she is seeing this. She couldn't believe the dwarves are giving up this easily. Neither did Bilbo. "Wait! Wait! You cannot give up yet!" the hobbit called out to them.

Thorin turned and looked at Bilbo, and looked away, as he continued to follow the dwarves. "The Thorin I know wouldn't give up this easily! Damn it, get your asses back here!" shouted Cyril. But the dwarves ignored her. "CRAP!" Cyril snapped in frustration, as she quickly sat on the ground. It wasn't long that nightfall came, and the moon rose in the sky shining down upon them. A thrush soon appeared, landing on a small grey stone, tapping on it. And to Cyril and Bilbo's surprise, a keyhole appeared on the wall.

"Thorin, the key! The key! Its happening!" exclaimed the hobbit. But unfortunately, for a moment Thorin and the dwarves didn't respond. No soon as Bilbo attempted to reach for the key, Thorin's boot stepped down on it, and Thorin reached for the key and he picked it up.

As Thorin inserted the key into the key hole, the wall opened up. Thorin pushes the wall open, leading the Company into the Mountain. Mixture of emotions clouded over everyone as they entered, especially with Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. "I know these halls, these walls-the stone-And chambers filled with Golden light, do you remember Balin?" said Thorin softly. "Yes, yes, I remember." said Balin quietly, as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"What is that?" asked Bilbo, looking up at the ancient carvings on a wall nearby showing a throne and a jewel above it. "That Mister Baggins, is the Arkenstone, the King's Jewel!" Balin replied. "And that, Mister Baggins, is the reason why you're here." said Thorin. Balin instructed Bilbo to go down into the treasury to retrieve the jewel and bring it to himself or Thorin. "I will go with him." said Cyril. "Cyril, have you gone mad?!" snapped Dwalin. "HEY! That's the reason why I'm here am I? Have any of you forgotten already?!" Cyril snapped.

"No, we haven't forgotten Cyril! Its just-I cannot let you go down there!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, Gandalf had brought me here for a reason to save all of you from that thing that is sleeping in the treasury as we speak! You cannot stop me for going down there with Bilbo!" argued Cyril.

"She is right, laddie. This is one of the reasons why she is here. You have to let her go!" said Balin. Thorin closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well, you can go. But please, Cy. Be careful." said Thorin, taking Cyril's hands gently. "I will, I promise I'll be careful!" said Cyril. "She's already transforming already!" gasped Gloin. Cyril looked down as she noticed her hands turning into dragon claws, and her eyes are changing as well. "Go Cyril!" hissed Thorin. Cyril nodded, as she followed Bilbo into the treasury.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Cyril and Bilbo both had been busy quietly rummaging through the many mounds of gold coins searching the Arkenstone. "Shit, looking for this sand blasted stone is like searching for a needle in a haystack!" grumbled Cyril. "You're telling me!" mumbled Bilbo. "You search that end, while I'll search this end!" said Cyril. "Uh Cy, before you even move, I think you better hide!" said Bilbo. "Why?" asked Cyril. "Look at your legs and arms!" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, its okay. I'm wanting to transform, and you know why." said Cyril.

"Cyril, you're going to get you and all of us.." hissed Bilbo. When suddenly, they could feel a rumble in the gold coins. _**"Well thief! I smell you! I feel your air! Come! Don't be shy! Step into the light!" **_spoke up a deep, ominous voice. "Its him! Bilbo, distract him!" Cyril hissed. Bilbo nodded. As Bilbo began talking with Smaug, as he made his presence in the Treasury, Cyril went into another part of the large hall, where she transformed. But she knew that Smaug will find her scent off the bat, but she didn't care. She was ready to fight the beast herself.

Meanwhile the Dwarves waited, and they could feel the entire mountain rumble. "Was that an earth quake?" asked Dori. "No, that my friends is a dragon!" said Balin, gravely. "I thinks it's a bad idea sending Cyril down there. She could get herself killed. Not only that Bilbo too!" said Dwalin. "Give them more time." said Thorin. "Thorin, you can't be serious!" snapped Balin. "They will be fine. I put my full trust in the two of them. Cyril can handle herself. After all, she is a dragon too. As for the hobbit, Cyril will protect him." said Thorin.

"Thorin, do you think its worth it? To find a stone-the same jewel that drove your grandfather mad? To risk the lives of someone you love deeply and a great friend of yours?" asked Balin. "I will not risk this quest for one burglar, and a woman." snarled Thorin. "I swear if I hear that line one more time-!" began Dwalin angrily. Dwalin had heard Thorin said those same words about Bofur, Oin, Fili and Kili. Thorin looked at Balin. "You are afraid." said Thorin. "Yes, I fear for you, laddie. You will become what your grandfather has become." said Balin.

"I am not my grandfather!" snarled Thorin, as he looked away from Balin. Suddenly, the mountain shook again, this time much worse. And they could hear Smaug yelling now.

"_**Deceitful, treacherous fools! Using this skin changer to my advantage!" **_bellowed Smaug. Thorin quickly turned as he sprinted into the Mountain. "Thorin!" Dwalin called out to the dwarf, and pretty soon, the rest of the Dwarves followed him. Meanwhile in the treasury, Cyril, now in full dragon form, faced her opponent. _**"So those dwarven scum had hired a pet to do the dirty work for them? Let me inform you, miss, you don't have the abilities as I have, and I can kill you easily with my flames!" **_snarled Smaug, as he moved closer to Cyril.

"_**Oh give me a break, Smaug. There is a dragon in Middle Earth that is ten times your size, who can beat you in a battle! You know whom I speak. I am his offspring!" **_shot back Cyril. Smaug's eyes widened in shock hearing this. _**"Anacolgan the Black! He never had any offspring!" **_shouted Smaug. _**"Yes, he indeed has, and I am she. When he died, I was sent to Valar, given a new life as a half dwarf/half hobbit. I was raised by a dwarf and a hobbit as a family, there fore, I born this all my life! I am far by no means a weakling, Smaug, and I can kill you NOW!" **_shouted Cyril.

"_**So be it. A fight is what you want, a fight is what you're going to get! And it appears that we have an audience whom will be watching!" **_snapped Smaug. Cyril turned, and she could see the Dwarves standing on a balcony, and Bilbo approaching Thorin. "Cyril! NO! Don't do this!" shouted Gloin. Cyril turned to Gloin. _**"I'm sorry, Master Gloin. This is my fate now, I have to do this. I'm doing this for you, Thorin and your home! I promised I will help you reclaim your home, and I will keep that promise! Bilbo, get Thorin to lead you and the Company into safety!" **_said Cyril turning to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded.

Cyril turned her attention back to Smaug. Bilbo sprinted towards Thorin, as the Dwarf leader stood and stared at him. "Thorin, we have to get out of here." pleaded the hobbit. "The Arkenstone! Where is it?" asked Thorin. Bilbo noticed a look in Thorin's eyes, as the Dwarf completely had changed. "The Arkenstone! Do you have it?" Thorin asked again. "I don't have it, Thorin! Really, we should get going!" pleaded Bilbo. Suddenly, they could a hear roars in the background. "RUN!" shouted Bilbo, and Thorin lead the Company to safety.

"I swear that woman has gone effing mad!" fumed Gloin. "That's why Gandalf has placed her with us, you idiot!" Dwalin shouted.

They soon entered the Gallery of Kings. "We will sit here and wait." said Thorin. The Company nodded, as they find places to sit as they waited. "Why isn't Thorin not wanting to watch Cy fight Smaug?" asked Bilbo. "Because we all know this is between her and Smaug, Bilbo. We cannot intervene." said Balin. Meanwhile, in the Treasury, Cyril and Smaug's battle continued. _**"We'll just have to take this outside then!" **_bellowed Smaug. _**"Very well!" **_shot back Cyril, as she spreads her wings, and she followed Smaug out of the Mountain.

_What in the hell does he think he's doing?! We're supposed to be fighting? Not going to Lake Town! _Cyril's thought fumed as she followed the dragon. _**"Smaug, don't you go near that TOWN!" **_Cyril bellowed. _**"Watch the city burn, women! Your friends are there, and they will DIE as well!" **_bellowed Smaug, as the dragon continued to fly further away from Cyril. _**"I am FIRE! I am DEATH!" **_bellowed Smaug. _**"And watch me send you to the depths of HELL!" **_screamed Cyril as she leapt on top of the dragon, as bit into him, Smaug roared.

_**Fili's POV:**_

I sighed with relief, as my brother is now sitting up and able to walk again, thanks to the kind Elf Captain, Tauriel, whom had healed him.

Tauriel quickly came in. "You have to go! The dragons are coming!" said Tauriel. "Dragons?! But I thought there was only….OH NO CYRIL!" cried I cried out. "Cyril? What do you mean?" asked Tauriel. "It's a really long story, which we have no time to tell. Kili can tell you later." I said quickly. "I need to get you to a boat, so you can get home! Come on!" said Tauriel. All of us nodded, as we followed Tauriel out of the guest home.

Tauriel shortly found us a boat, and ordered us to quickly climb in, as Bofur took the oars. I stood and watch Kili say his farewells to the Elf. I couldn't help but chuckle softly. However Uncle will not like this if he seen this right now. "Here, take this, _Armarile' !" _said Kili, and to my surprise he handed Tauriel the rune stone our mother had given him. Shortly, Kili joined us in the boat, as we took off. We looked into the skies and we could see two dragons in a battle. One dragon, whom I assumed it was Cyril was tackling Smaug, before he caused any more damage to the town.

Then I realized something-Bard. He's going to kill the dragon. And I felt worried, he's going to kill the wrong dragon! I turned to the dwarves. "Kili, stay with the others. There is something I need to take care of." I said. "Where are yer going, laddie?" asked Bofur.

"I'm going to stop Bard from killing the wrong dragon. He has to kill Smaug, not Cyril!" I said. "Oh yes, good point there!" said Oin. "Best of luck, brother!" Kili called out to me, as I climbed out of the boat, and went on my search for Bard. It didn't take me long to find Bard, whom was now standing on a watch tower. I climbed up and met up with Bard. "Bard! Wait!" I called out. "What is it? Haven't you dwarves bothered me enough?" snapped Bard.

"Bard there are two dragons up there. One of them is Smaug, and there other one is our friend, Cyril!" I said. Bard's eyes widened in shock. "The daughter of Anacologon the Black-it cannot be!" gasped Bard. "Bard, its Smaug you need to go after, not Cyril!" I pleaded. "Cyril's the black dragon!" said Bard. "Yes." I replied. Bard nodded. Now Bard knew whom to aim for, and he waited until Smaug had gotten close. "CYRIL! CYRIL!" I cried out to her. The black dragon heard me calling her name, and she looked down and saw me.

"Fili?!" exclaimed Cyril. "Come here for a minute!" I called out to her. And Cyril flew down. "Try and get Smaug to move this direction so Bard can shoot him." I instructed Cyril. Cyril nodded, and she flew away. And she done her best of getting Smaug to move near to where we are standing. Luckily, Cyril managed to bring Smaug towards us.

And Bard took up his bow, and the black arrow. "Miss Cyril, you best move out of the way!" Bard called out. Cyril nodded, and she quickly moved. As Smaug drew closer, he first attacked Cyril, biting her in the side. Cyril screamed. "CY!" Bard and myself cried out, as we saw Cyril falling into the lake. In anger and rage, Bard pulled the arrow, and it flew, right into the hollow spot of the dragon's breast, and Smaug roared, as he fell into the burning lake. "Fili, go find her!" Bard demanded.

I bolted, and headed for the boat. "Bofur! BOFUR! Row as fast you can! It's Cyril! She's hurt!" I cried out. Bofur nodded, and he began rowing. "Is the dragon dead?" asked Oin. "Yes." I replied. Bofur rowed quickly, and soon, we saw a body floating in the lake. "CYRIL!" cried out Kili. I jumped into the lake, and swam to her, and brought her over to our boat, and laid her in the boat. Oin knelt before Cyril. "Oh, this doesn't look good. We have to get to the Mountain immediately!" said Oin.

"How badly injured is she?" asked Kili. "Badly. The dragon bit her in her side, and if we don't stop the bleeding in time. She will die. I have something here with me that will stop the bleeding. Once we get to the Mountain, I will get my medical supplies!" said Oin.

_**No One's POV:**_

**Erebor, Lonely Mountain**

Thorin now had been ordering everyone on the endless search for the Arkenstone. Bilbo had noticed the gold sickness had completely consumed the dwarf. Shortly, the hobbit's thought's turned to Cyril. _Aule, keep her safe, protect her, bring her back safely! _the hobbit prayed. It had been hours since everyone had been busy in the treasury looking endlessly for the Arkenstone. "Thorin, we've been here all day, could we get a rest?" called out Gloin.

"Alright, everyone you can rest. Be back in here, in a couple hours!" Thorin called out to them. Soon the Dwarves left the Treasury, and they entered a private dining area. But Bilbo didn't move, and he approaches Thorin. "Thorin, you haven't even asked about Cyril. Aren't you at least worried about her?" asked Bilbo. "Why should I worry about her? She had took this upon herself to fight against a beast that is ten times stronger than she is! She had it coming to her!" said Thorin, sharply.

Bilbo's eyes widened hearing this. "Thorin! You really don't mean it!" exclaimed the hobbit sharply. "I meant every word of it." growled Thorin, his back turned against the hobbit.

"Thorin, she loves you, and I thought you loved her. She is doing this for you, for all of us, and your home! You're not going to praise her bravery?" said Bilbo. "Why would I praise someone who is acting like a complete fool. She should have never came with us!" Thorin shouted. "Listen to yourself, Thorin! That is not you talking!" Bilbo yelled at the dwarf. "Get out of my face, Halfling!" bellowed Thorin. "Fine!" grumbled the hobbit, and he left the treasury.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Bilbo left the treasury, fuming, now in disbelief on how Thorin is saying such awful words about Cyril. Suddenly, Bilbo quickly stopped when he saw Fili, Kili, and Bofur entering the Treasury. Bilbo ran towards them. "We got to leave. It's Thorin-he has changed, and not for the better I'm afraid!" said Bilbo. "What do you mean?" asked Fili. "The Gold sickness-its got him. He even hasn't eaten or drank anything in days, no matter how hard we tried to get him to!" Bilbo continued.

Suddenly, Fili, Kili and Bofur followed Bilbo down into the Treasury, where they can see Thorin, now dressed in his dark blue fur line coat, and leather tunic and mithril armor. "Welcome my sister-sons, to Erebor!" said Thorin, looking at Fili and Kili. Fili and Kili exchanged looks. Bilbo turned to Bofur. "Where is Oin?" asked Bilbo. Bofur's eyes turned grave, when Oin's name is mentioned. "Oh, no! Nothing hasn't happen to Oin, has it?" asked Bilbo. "No, it Cyril. Cyril has been badly injured from the battle against Smaug. Oin isn't for sure she's going to survive. They're in the healing chambers, as we speak." said Bofur.

"May I go see them?" asked the hobbit. "Sure!" said Bofur, and he led the hobbit to the healing chambers. As Bilbo entered, he could see Balin is also in the room with Oin. "How is she?" asked Bilbo. "She's going to be fine, however she will not be able to walk for a while, unfortunately. I stitched up her wounds where Smaug had bitten her. I saved her from bleeding to death." said Oin. "Oh, thank Aule!" sighed Bilbo. "She is sleeping right now." said Balin.

"I don't think we should tell her about Thorin." said Bilbo. "We're not going to let Thorin set foot near her. Especially in the state he's in." said Balin, firmly and emotionally, and he quickly looked away, as his body began to shake. "The gold sickness-it has taken him." said Balin, sadly. Oin bowed his head. "What happens if she wakes up? What shall we tell her?" asked Bilbo. "I will remain with her until she recovers, and I will tell her everything." said Balin. Bilbo nodded. "There has to be hope in him. There has to be a way of saving him!" said Bilbo softly, and he left.

As Bilbo left the healing quarters, he bumped right into Thorin in the hall way. The hobbit stopped him.

Bilbo decided once again to talk to Thorin. For a little bit, he could see the Thorin he knew standing before him, and as they talked Thorin smiled, as Bilbo presented an acorn he found at Beorn's home to him. "Cyril even has one. We agreed we plant the acorns at the same time." said Bilbo. Thorin smiled. "Cy, where is she?" asked Thorin. "In the healing chambers. The good news is she will survive. Oin has sealed up her wounds. Unfortunately she will not be able to walk for a while." said Bilbo.

Unfortunately the peaceful moment had been interrupted when Dwalin appeared, just as Thorin and Bilbo were about to go check on Cyril. "Thorin, the Elves and Men have taken up camp in Dale. Bard and Thranduil are here wishing to speak to you. Well, at least Bard." said Dwalin. Thorin nodded, and he followed Dwalin. _Oh no! Not this, not now! _thought Bilbo, as he followed Thorin and Dwalin. An hour later, Cyril had woken up, and she saw Balin sitting next to her. "Lass, you're awake!" beamed Balin.

"Yes. Where's Thorin?" asked Cyril. Balin's face saddened as Thorin's name was mentioned. "Oh no, something didn't happen to Thorin, did it?" gasped Cyril. "I'm afraid so, lassie. The gold sickness-its consuming him. Its not taking its full course just yet." said Balin.

Cyril could feel her heart sinking as she heard this Which explained why he was acting a bit different leaving Lake Town, and after that. "Which is why we cannot allow Thorin to see you." said Balin. "I want to see Thorin, Balin! I want to see him so he can know that I'm alright." pleaded Cyril. "Alright, lass. I can see what I can do. But I cannot guarantee you anything if he will come and see you or not." said Balin. Cyril nodded.

No soon as Balin had left, Bilbo came running to Cyril's chambers. "I hear that you're awake! How are you feeling?" asked the hobbit. "Better than I was hours ago." said Cyril, as she slowly stood up. "Can you walk?" asked the hobbit. Cyril slowly stood up and she walked slowly around the room. "Be careful with your stitches, Cy." said Bilbo. "I am Bilbo. So any news on how Thorin is feeling? Balin told me of the gold sickness." said Cyril. "I'm afraid he's gotten much, much worse." said Bilbo sadly.

"Oh no!" said Cyril. "I have a plan that will save him, Cy." said Bilbo. "A plan? You have a plan?" said Cyril. "Cyril, there is something I have to show you." said Bilbo, and he took the Arkenstone out of his pocket. "Bilbo! You mean you had the Arkenstone the entire time?!" exclaimed Cyril. Bilbo nodded.

"And I'm not intending on returning it to Thorin. I'm holding on to it as a fourteenth share. I'm planning to take it to Bard and Thranduil to stop a war from breaking out." said the hobbit. "I should go with you. I may not be fond of Thranduil, and he's an arrogant ass of an elf, but I hear he's been wanting a necklace." said Cyril. "Yes, his wife's. He wants the necklace." said Bilbo. "Bilbo, do me a favor and go into the treasury and find that necklace." said Cyril. Bilbo's eyes widened.

"Cy, you really don't mean.." began Bilbo. "Bilbo, just do it!" said Cyril. "Okay." said Bilbo. "And when you return, you and I will go together to meet with Bard and Thranduil. One way or the other, we're going to bring peace among the races, even it would take brute force-and to betray someone I love…" said Cyril sadly. Bilbo placed his hand on Cyril's shoulder. "We can do this, Cy." said Bilbo, and he left the healing chambers. While he done that, Cyril got dressed, even though she was struggling to do so. Eventually she got dressed and she sat down on the bed.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Is that you Bilbo? That was fast!" Cyril called out. "No, its me Balin!" said the older dwarf. "Come in!" called out Cyril. Balin entered the room. "Well?" said Cyril.

"Cyril, I don't know how to say this, but Thorin doesn't want to see you. I tried to convince him, but he's rambling on these accusations about you that isn't true, and he said it with anger." said Balin, gravely. When Cyril heard this, it felt as her heart shattered to pieces. It seemed that Thorin's love for her now dying out because of the gold sickness, and it hurt her. _I am glad I'm joining Bilbo on this plan, _thought Cyril. "Cy, are you going to be alright?" asked Balin.

"I don't know, Balin. I just need to be alone, if you don't mind?" said Cyril. Balin nodded. "As you wish, Cy." said Bain, and he left the room. After Balin left, Cyril put on her boots and cloak, and at the same time, Bilbo returned. "I found the necklace, unfortunately it appeared Thorin had smashed it to pieces." said Bilbo, holding up the necklace. "Don't worry, I can fix it. I have worked with necklaces before." said Cyril. Bilbo handed over the bright necklace to Cyril, as she put the necklace back together skillfully. Bilbo watched in delight. "I never knew you can do that." said the hobbit.

"It's a skill I've always had. I once made necklaces all the time." said Cyril. Once the necklace is finished, she and Bilbo left the Mountain, heading towards Dale to the encampment of the Elves and Men.

As Bilbo and Cyril entered the tent where Bard and Thranduil are sitting, they could see Gandalf in there as well, standing and talking to both the elf and man. "Gandalf?!" exclaimed Bilbo and Cyril together. "Mister Baggins! Miss Cyril! This a pleasant surprise! What brings you both down here?" asked Gandalf. Bilbo approaches Bard and Thranduil, as he presented the Arkenstone to the two of them. "The Arkenstone of Thror!" gasped Thranduil. "I'm giving this to you for several reasons. For one to prevent a war from breaking out, and with Thorin, being my friend, he deserves to be King, and I'm hoping this would save him." said Bilbo.

Bard smiled. "You have a great heart, Halfling. I hope you realize you are taking big risks here." said the man. "Its worth the risk. Also, Cyril here, as something else to present to King Thranduil." said Bilbo. "Oh?" said Thranduil, his eyes turned to Cyril, as she approached the elf King. "I do believe this belongs to you." said Cyril, as she handed the necklace to Thranduil. Thranduil smiled as he took the necklace. "I have misjudged you, Miss Firesilver, forgive me for any wrong doings I have done to you." said Thranduil.

"It's okay, Thranduil. I understand what its like losing someone that is close to you, I lost my parents from Azog years back. Now I'm losing my beloved to a gold sickness." said Cyril, and she looked away, wiping a tear from her eyes. "You really do love him, do you?" said the Elf King. "Yes. I do. We known each other for years, since our first meeting in Ered Luin." said Cyril. "I can imagine how difficult it is for you to do this, Cyril. Its very bold of you, but I fear the worst of the outcome of this when King Thorin finds out about this!" said Thranduil.

"That's why its best you should stay here, Cy!" said Gandalf. "No, Gandalf. I have to go back. Oin would throw a fit if he sees me up and about, as I'm still recovering my injuries." said Cyril. "Yes about that! You should be resting, Miss Cy! I saw you fallen after Smaug had bitten you. Really you should stay here with us." said Bard. "Bard, I will be fine. I was careful coming down here, and I will do the same going back. Which, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I must go back. Are you coming Bilbo?" said Cyril. Bilbo nodded, as the two of them left the tent.

"I think Thorin's stubborn ways is rubbing off on her!" grumbled Gandalf. Bard laughed. "Yes, I can see that all too well." said Bard.

Luckily, Cyril and Bilbo made it back without getting noticed, and Cyril went back to the healing chambers, and she changed back into her night clothes. As she laid back in bed, Oin came in, and he looked furious. _Oh shit, he seen that I was gone! _Cyril thought. "Miss Cyril, I came in here to check on you a moment ago, and you weren't there! You were told to stay in bed! Where did you go?" demanded Oin. "I went for a walk, Oin. If I laid here much longer, I would get stiff!" said Cyril.

"Cyril, you must remember the stitches in your side, you don't want to mess them up!" said Oin. "I know that, Oin. I'm sorry." said Cyril. "I'm going to have a look at them. Raise your shirt, please." said Oin. Cyril nodded, as she done so. "You have lucked out. The stitches have stayed in place. Never, ever do that again, Cyril. If you wanted to walk, you should have told me earlier, I would have helped you." said Oin. Cyril rolled her eyes. "I know that, Oin. I told you I'm sorry." said Cyril.

After Oin had left, Cyril laid back down, as she drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Cyril woke up to find Dwalin entering the room. "Cyril, you are needed out at the Front Gate." said Dwalin. "But Oin told me not to move any more!" said Cyril. "Thorin wants all of us out on the front gate. He wants you to fight too." said Dwalin.

"Dwalin, don't you see that I'm NOT in fighting condition?!" shouted Cyril angrily. Dwalin took Cyril's hands. "Cyril, trust me, I tried telling Thorin, but he refused to listen. He wants us at the gate, its orders. And you don't want to go against his orders." said Dwalin. "You're right, Dwalin. Just give me a minute to get dressed." said Cyril. Dwalin nodded, as he turned away to give her some privacy, as she got dressed.

After getting dressed, she followed Dwalin out to the Front Gate. As they stepped out, Cyril could see Thorin now dressed in gold armor, and wearing his Grandfather's crown on his head, and the look in his eyes frightened her tremendously. And now she felt dread, knowing Thorin is going to find out about the Arkenstone and the necklace, and things aren't going to end well after that. She could see Bard and Thranduil approaching the ramparts already, as they begin their negotiations.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

During the heated conversation between Thorin, Bard and Thranduil, Bard rode up on his horse, as he took out the Arkenstone from his pocket. "We had been given this, King Thorin, maybe this will consider of you changing your mind? I'm sure you have known about this?" said Bard. "No, I haven't. That's not the Arkenstone-it's a ruse. The Arkenstone still remains in the Treasury!" growled Thorin. "Oh, you think it's a ruse? How would be so sure? I want to thank you for this, Thorin!" said Thranduil, holding up his necklace.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Thorin. "Yes, they were presented to us last night as a peace offering." said Bard. First Thorin turned his attention to Kili. "You! You have done it!" barked Thorin. "No, Uncle! I didn't take them, I swear!" shouted Kili. "Before you falsely accuse anyone else for stealing, Thorin, we have done it." spoke up Cyril as she stepped forward, followed by Bilbo. "Thorin, I had the Arkenstone the entire time. I never returned it to you, seeing that you are not the same dwarf I known. We had a reason of doing this, Thorin. I done it as a claim of the fourteenth share." said Bilbo.

Now, Thorin went from anger to enraged, as he glared at the both of them. "Hang them over the ramparts! But leave the girl, to me! I will kill her myself!" barked Thorin. "THORIN NO!" shouted Fili, as he tried to intervene, but Thorin shoved his nephew out of the way. But the dwarves didn't move. "Fine, then! I'll take care of the hobbit myself!" bellowed Thorin, as he lunged at the hobbit, picking him up by his coat, hanging him over the ramparts.

"STOP IT!" Cyril screamed, as she charged at Thorin. Suddenly, Thorin dropped the hobbit. "Run, Bilbo!" cried out Bofur. Bilbo quickly ran away. As for Cyril, she collapsed to the ground on her knees, as Thorin, in full rage approached her. "Dwalin, my bow!" Thorin demanded. "Thorin, no, don't' do this!" shouted Oin. But Dwalin just stood there, not moving. "FINE!" said Thorin, as he reached for the bow himself. "Go ahead, shoot me, Thorin. Do you think its worth killing some one over treasure and gold? Is it worth it?!" screamed Cyril.

Suddenly, she felt a large hand striking her in the face. "Shut up! I like for quiet while I kill you!" barked Thorin, as he placed the arrow to the string. "No, no! Uncle don't do this!" shouted Kili, angrily. "SHUT UP!" Thorin screamed, and he pulled the arrow back, as it fired at Cyril. Cyril dodged the arrow.

But unfortunately the arrow struck her in the side where her stitches from her previous injury is located. Cyril collapsed to the ground, and when her head landed on the hard pavement, she fell into unconsciousness. "CY!" cried out Oin, running towards her. And then he glared angrily at Thorin. "Fili, carry Miss Cyril to the healing chambers quickly, before she loses blood." said Balin. Oin realized that the stitches on her previous injury were undone now, since Thorin had shot at her. The dwarf felt like he wanted to strangle Thorin, King or not.

Fili picked up Cyril and her carried her to the healing chambers, followed by Balin and Oin. Thorin quickly turned and bolted back inside the Mountain, and Dwalin followed him, enraged at his friend for what he had done. Dwalin followed Thorin into the Treasury. He decided once and for all if one person was to snap Thorin out of this spell, it would be him. "Is this what you wish for Thorin, for people to fall to their deaths?" asked Dwalin. "Life is cheap. People died in battles, Dwalin." snarled Thorin.

"Bilbo is right, you have changed. You aren't the same dwarf I grew up with, fight alongside battles with, the same Dwarf who single handed led his people to a new life. What has become of him?" said Dwalin.

For a moment, Thorin remained silent. "I am not-Thorin Oakenshield." said Thorin slowly. Suddenly, Thorin spun around, as he glared at Dwalin. "I AM YOUR KING!" Thorin bellowed. "Thorin." said Dwalin. "Get out, Dwalin, or I will kill you." snarled Thorin. Dwalin closed his eyes, as he walked away. He entered a private parlor where everyone gathered. "Its no use talking to him. We have los him." said Dwalin, sadly.

"Any news of Cyril?" asked Kili. Oin entered the room, his face looked grave. "She's fading. We're doing our best to stop the bleeding, but now the bleeding as gone internal." said Oin. "Oh no, that's not good!" said Bofur, sadly. "Thorin is going to regret what he has done!" snarled Kili. "Kili, its best you leave your Uncle alone for a while, and just pray to Mahal, this passes." said Balin, sternly. "Balin, Cy's on the brink of death! If she dies on us, now, what will make Thorin? What if he finds out she's dead!" shouted Kili angrily.

"Kili's got a point, this will eat up on Thorin's conscious. The only thing we have to do is pray. Oin went back to her, and doing his best to keep her in good health." said Balin. Two hours later, to everyone's surprise, Thorin entered the private parlor. It seemed Thorin is back to his normal self, and it was Kili who spoke first shouting at him.

And it was then Thorin approached Kili, calming him, assuring everything is going to be okay. Thorin shortly looked around the room. "Cyril, where is she? Where is my Cy?" asked Thorin. Balin approaches Thorin. "Thorin, I think you better sit down for what I'm about to tell you." began the older dwarf, gravely. "What is it?" asked Thorin. Balin explained everything from the beginning, and including Thorin shooting her at the front gate.

Thorin gasped hearing this, and guilt clouded over him, tears falling down his face. He had hurt her, his heart sank, realizing he had hurt the woman he loved. Thorin stood up and turned away from the company. "She's not dying, don't tell me she's dying!" mumbled Thorin. "Thorin, Oin is doing the best he can for her to survive. He's with her now." said Balin. "I want to go see her." said Thorin. "Thorin, not yet. Please not yet." said Dwalin. "Why?" said Thorin, hotly.

"Thorin, just wait, okay? Trust me on this." said Balin. "Fine." said Thorin, as he sat down. "Will Cyril be able to fight?" asked Thorin. "I doubt it." said Balin gravely. "Look, there isn't much time. War is upon us, we must go!" said Dwalin. "What of Cyril?" asked Kili. "Balin and Oin is going to remain behind with her. Balin, before we leave there is something you must do for me." said Thorin.

"Yes, laddie?" asked Balin. "Tell Cyril, I'm sorry, sorry for everything, and tell her, I love her." said Thorin. Balin nodded, as he watched Thorin and the rest of the dwarves taking up arms and leave to Battle. Balin went to the healing quarters, and by the time he entered, he noticed Cyril is awake, but still laying in bed. "I managed to bind her wounds, she is coming back to us. I'm afraid she is going to be on bed rest for a while. But will survive. It will take her a few weeks to recover." said Oin. Balin nodded.

"I take it I won't be fighting." said Cyril. "I'm afraid not, lassie." said Balin, gravely. "But I wanted to save them! I need to be out there!" shouted Cyril. "I'm sorry, Cy, but I'm afraid you cannot fight." said Balin. _Cannot fight, my arse! He has forgotten that dragons can heal themselves. I will use my power to regain my strength back, and Azog will not see what's coming to him! _Cyril thought. After Balin and Oin left the chambers, she began working right away using her powers to heal herself.

The stitches on her side, disappeared quickly, as well as the newer ones Oin had recently put into her, and soon her strength had return. "Those fellows had no idea I could do this. I'm not going to sit and allow my companions to fall to their deaths, no way!" said Cyril loudly.

When that was done, she threw on her cloak and grabbed her weapons. _What are you doing, Cy? You're becoming a dragon anyway, there is no use for your weapons! _Cyril thought. Cyril hoped she would leave the Mountain without getting noticed. Luckily, she had left without being noticed, which she knew Balin and Oin were the only ones in the Mountain at the time. It didn't take her long to reach the ruins of Dale. _Ha, got out Scott free. Balin and Oin are going to be upset, but I don't care, _Cyril thought.

Cyril told herself she wasn't going to turn into a dragon just yet. She wanted to find Thorin. And immediately. She felt glad she remembered to bring at least one weapon with her, which was her sword she mainly used anyway, and she fought off orcs along the way as she went through Dale looking for the Dwarves. Suddenly to her surprise, she ran into Bilbo and Gandalf. "Cyril! What are you doing down here? I thought you were told to stay in the healing quarters?" said Bilbo. "How did you know that?" asked Cyril.

"Kili told us everything. He said by Oin's orders you weren't allowed to move a muscle!" said Bilbo. "Bilbo, have you forgotten that I have powers that I can heal myself?" said Cyril. "No, I haven't forgotten, but apparently the dwarves have." said Bilbo. Gandalf laughed.

"Aside to that, where's Thorin?" asked Cyril. "He's heading to Ravenhill." said Gandalf, shortly after Bilbo had departed from the wizard to join Thorin and the others. "I'm going up there." said Cyril. "Are you sure that is such a good idea, Cy? You don't know what you're getting into here." said Gandalf. "Gandalf, I faced a dragon! How dangerous can facing two large orcs can be?" said Cyril and she walked away.

_And its not like I faced that bastard before, _thought Cyril as begin her journey to Ravenhill, fighting orcs along the way. Soon, she arrived at Ravenhill, as she begin her search for Thorin, Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bilbo. Soon, she came to an icy area, and she found Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo, with Kili standing nearby. Cyril's heart stopped when she saw Thorin, and she mustered up courage, as she stepped forward. "Thorin!" said Cyril. Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo quickly turned. "Cyril! What in Durin's name are you doing down here?!" exclaimed Thorin.

"I'm going to fight." said Cyril. "To hell you're not, woman! You go back up in that Mountain and rest! You were under Oin's strict orders not to move!" said Dwalin, sharply. "Dwalin, you guys forgotten that I can heal myself! I have powers to heal myself! Here! I can show you!" Cyril snapped back. Cyril raised her shirt and armor.

"The stitches! They're gone! How can it be?!" exclaimed Dwalin. "Like I said before, I can heal myself!" said Cyril. "Listen Cy, this is a very dangerous fight, you really must go back." said Thorin. "Thorin, I'm not leaving." said Cyril. "Cyril, after what I've done to you-I cannot stand to face you right now." said Thorin. "Is that what you're worried about?" asked Cyril gently, placing her hand on Thorin's cheek. "I knew it wasn't you earlier, Thorin. That's why I've forgiven you. Which is the reason why Bilbo and I did what we did. To save you." said Cyril.

"Cyril.." said Thorin softly, as he planted a kiss on her lips. "Okay, you two, none of that right now!" said Dwalin, bluntly. Suddenly, something caught Cyril's attention. "FILI!" cried out Cyril. Everyone turned and they saw Azog, standing over a cliff with Fili in his grasp. Dwalin snarled. _**"This one I will take first, then his brother-and You, Thorin Oakenshield, I will deal lastly!" **_snarled Azog. _**"Let him GO!" **_Cyril shouted in Black Speech.

"Cyril, what are you doing?" Thorin called out, as he watched her walk away. But Cyril ignored him. "Lass, you get back here!" Dwalin called out. "I have to do this!" Cyril called back, and she turned into her dragon form.

"I don't know who's more reckless, Cyril or Kili!" grumbled Thorin. Cyril spread her wings and as she flew to the cliff. Before Azog took his weapon to thrust into Fili, Cyril swept down, picking up Fili under her claws. "Cyril, what are you doing?!" exclaimed Fili. _**"Saving you from getting killed, Fili!" **_Cyril replied. Azog bellowed in anger at this. Cyril quickly landed Fili with the others. "Cyril, you don't have to do this." said Thorin.

Azog soon called out for his archers. _**"Archers, take down the Dragon!" **_Azog barked the ten archers nearby. _Crap, they got effing archers! _thought Cyril. "Cyril, they got archers! You should get back down here!" called out Dwalin. But Cyril ignored him. Soon as Cyril turned to attack Azog, several arrows from the orcs fired at her, and three had struck her, she cried out in pain. "CYRIL!" cried out Thorin. Cyril landed on the ground.

_That does it, that Orc is going down! _Thorin thought as he moved to the cliff to fight him, followed by Fili, and soon later Kili joined them.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Bilbo ran over to Cyril. Cyril looked at the hobbit. _**"Bilbo, I have a favor to ask you. Remove the arrows." **_Cyril said weakly. "But why? Cyril.." said Bilbo. _**"Please, Bilbo, just remove the arrows! I will be fine!" **_said Cyril. Bilbo nodded as he removed all three arrows from Cyril's right side. Suddenly, to Bilbo's surprise, the wounds from the arrows cleared up. "How did you do that?!" exclaimed Bilbo. _**"Its part of my magic, Bilbo!" **_Cyril replied, as she slowly stood up.

Then Cyril flown away. Bilbo shook his head at her, and he walked away. Cyril flew around for some time to find where Azog, Thorin and the others are fighting. Shortly, she came near a frozen lake, where she could see Thorin, Fili, Kili, fighting against Azog on an ice slab. She kept flying over them, until she saw that Bolg had struck Thorin, as Fili and Kili intervened, as they fought against the large orc. Cyril quickly flew over to Bolg, just as he was about to thrust his sword into Kili, first. _Its dinner time, _Cyril thought as she took her claws and she picked up Bolg, as the orc yelled.

Suddenly, Cyril took her mouth, clamming it into Bolg, and then she swung him, throwing him into the frozen lake. Fili and Kili looked up in surprise, as she done that, while Azog and Thorin were still fighting. Cyril flew near the young dwarves. _**"Fili! Kili! Climb my back, quick!" **_Cyril called out to them. The young dwarves nodded, as they climbed Cyril's back.

"What next?" asked Fili. _**"Watch this!" **_said Cyril. "Uncle, you better move! She's going to explode!" Kili called out to Thorin. But instead of breathing fire, Cyril charged at Azog, knocking the Pale Orc down, as Thorin took Orcrist, and swung it to the Orc's neck, beheading him. Fili and Kili cheered. Thorin bent down and he picked up the head of Azog, and he grinned. Cyril flew down, as she instructed Thorin to climb her back. Thorin nodded, as she climbed, and she flew away, taking them to the encampment.

Once they landed, Gandalf ran towards them, followed by Bilbo and the Dwarves. Even Dain came running, but he looked at Cyril with freight, as he brandished his axe at her. "Dain, no! She's a friend! She saved us!" called out Thorin. Dain looked at Cyril in surprise, as Cyril nodded and smiled at the ginger haired dwarf lord.

"This is Cyril, cousin Dain. She helped me battling Azog." said Thorin. "Thorin killed him of course, but I helped in, knocking the filth to the ground." said Cyril. Thorin held up the head of Azog. Dain laughed as patted Thorin on the back. "The Celebration can wait, Dain. There are some things I need to take care of first." said Thorin. Dain nodded. "Cyril, is there by any chance you can turn yourself back?" asked Thorin. "Yes." said Cyril.

Cyril indeed turned herself back in her normal form, and after that, Gandalf spoken to her in private, praising her for her deeds. "How are you feeling, Cyril? No injuries?" asked Gandalf. Cyril smiled. "None whatsoever!" Cyril replied. Meanwhile, Thorin approaches Bilbo. "Mister Baggins!" Thorin called out to the hobbit, whom was speaking with Fili and Kili. Bilbo turned, and he saw Thorin approaching him. "First, I must apologize for the way I treated you at the Front Gate." began Thorin.

"Thorin, there is no need for you to apologize. You were not yourself. I understand. That was the main reason why Cy and I had done what we had done." said Bilbo. "I know, and I was too blind to see it." said Thorin softly. And the two stood in silence for a brief moment.

"You will get your share as promised, Bilbo, as well as Cyril." said Thorin, looking at Cyril. "Actually, she'll probably get a little more than just that!" joked the hobbit. "Yes, I have bigger plans for Cyril. And I will make that special announcement later." said Thorin. Fili and Kili overheard their conversation, and they approached their Uncle. "You're going to ask her, are you?" asked Kili. "Yes, Kili. I'm going to ask her, if you must know!" said Thorin, turning to his nephew and smiled.

Then Thorin spoke up again. "And how about you and your elf friend?" teased Thorin. Kili's eyes widened. "How did you know?" asked Kili. "I slipped and told him, Kee." said Fili, sheepishly. As the evening came, Everyone gathered around the campfire in the encampment. Thorin, Dain, Balin, and Dwalin had been talking with Bard and Thranduil, first discussing a peace treaty. "Alright, I have to say this. Cyril had given you your necklace, which I known already. And actually I'm glad she did." said Thorin.

Thranduil looked at Thorin with a puzzled look. "The reason why I say this, because it's the only memento you have of your late wife. I have many in my home of my family. You deserved this, Thranduil." said Thorin. Thranduil nodded.

"And I see Cyril's plans have worked!" said Bard. Thorin nodded. "I am grateful to have her. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here discussing this peace treaty right now." said Thorin. "She's quite extraordinary, Thorin. She'll make a great queen." said Thranduil. "You better ask her!" they could hear Dain call out. Everyone laughed. After their meeting, Thorin walked over to Cyril, whom was sitting and chatting merrily with Balin, Dwalin, Dain, Fili and Kili.

"Dain was telling me some funny stories about you, Thorin!" spoke up Cyril as she saw Thorin approaching them. "And what has he tell you?" said Thorin, giving his cousin a playful glare. "Oh, lets just say I know where Kili gets his famous pranks from." said Cyril, grinning. "Of course, he learned them from me!" said Thorin. Cyril chuckled. "Can we talk alone?" asked Thorin. "Of course." said Cyril, as the two walked away. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Dain called out. "Ha, ha, very funny, Dain!" Cyril called back.

That night, Thorin announced to everyone gathered of his hand in marriage to Cyril, as Cyril accepted Thorin's offer, and many congratulations came from the dwarves, elves and men alike. Cyril however reminded Thorin to put the wedding plans aside until Erebor is fully rebuilt and restored again, and Thorin nodded in agreement.

**One year later..**

It had been a year since the battle, and Erebor now almost finished of its restoration, as well as Dale. That same day, Thorin received word that Dis and the dwarves from Ered Luin will arrive in two days, which made Cyril feel very nervous, especially remembering her final encounter with the dwarf princess that didn't end well at all. "You let me deal with my sister. I will tell her everything. She will not give you any more trouble, I assure you." said Thorin. Cyril nodded in agreement.

Those two days passed quickly, and it was announced Lady Dis and the Dwarves arrived, and rooms were set up for the Dwarves, as Thorin led his sister to her old room as well. At the same time, Thorin had to think of how to Cyril and Dis interact without any conflict that will bound to happen. Finally he decided he would speak to Lady Dis first about Cyril. Thorin enters his sister's chambers, as he saw her unpacking her belongings.

"Oh, Thorin, I didn't hear you come in!" said Dis, turning her to her brother. "I came here to talk to you about something important Dis." began Thorin. "Oh, what is it?" said Lady Dis. "As you probably already heard among the gossip of other dwarves, that I will be set to get married." said Thorin. Dis's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Thorin! And whom is the lucky Dwarrow?" asked Dis. "About that, Dis, she's not a Dwarrow. She's half dwarf/hobbit. It's Cyril Firesilver. We wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for Cyril." said Thorin. Dis's eyes clouded in anger, as she remembered her last encounter with Cyril, which was years back. "Dis, I swear if you get angry, I will send you back to Ered Luin!" snapped Thorin, as he noticed the anger in his sister's eyes.

"Thorin, you were raised better than this! You know what that means if you marry someone half bred?!" snapped Dis. "Why does it matter if she is or not, Dis? I LOVE HER! She had been my One, from the beginning!" shot back Thorin. "I'm not going to have this, Thorin! I'm not going to have you marry the first woman you meet! You should marry someone of noble blood, of full dwarf blood! I can help you find someone!" said Dis, sharply. "TO HELL YOU'RE NOT!" barked Thorin.

Dis quickly backed away at Thorin's loud voice. "I still won't let you marry her, Thorin. I won't have it." hissed Dis. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this! I don't need your blessing to marry Cyril! You don't understand, Dis, she saved my life, she saved your son's lives! We wouldn't be here right now, if she didn't came and helped us when she did!" said Thorin, his voice softened.

Dis stood and froze, when her son's name is mentioned. "Did you just say, she saved Fili and Kili?" asked Dis, quietly. "Yes, Dis. She kept her promise to all of us, she would save of us from our fates, and she did, almost risking her own life to do so." said Thorin, gently. And there was a brief silence between the two. Then it was Thorin who spoke up again. "Before you pass any more judgment towards her! Please give her a chance, talk to her. She would like to get to know you too! Cyril told me that herself!" said Thorin.

"I feel so guilty for judging her. She didn't have to, but she did. I don't know what to say." gasped Dis. "I will go and get Miss Cyril, and the two of you can talk together. It means more to me more than anything if you two become good friends, that's all I'm asking!" said Thorin. And Thorin left the chamber, leaving his sister in her thoughts. Thorin shortly arrived to his and Cyril's chambers, as he found Cyril sitting on a lounge chair, reading. "Cyril, My sister wishes to speak to you!" said Thorin, smiling at her.

"I really don't know, Thorin. She didn't like me back in Ered Luin, and I'm sure she doesn't like me now." said Cyril. "Cyril, I have spoken to her, and she has felt regret for the words she said to you years ago. Come, it wouldn't hurt if the two of you talk." said Thorin, gently.

Cyril stood up. "Alright, I'll do this." said Cyril, as she followed Thorin out of their chambers. They soon entered the Dwarf Princess's chambers, as Cyril slowly approached Dis. "My lady, you wish to speak to me?" said Cyril. "Yes, Miss Firesilver-my brother has told me of your incredible deeds during the battle. Not only you helped my brother kill Azog, but you saved my sons too as well. Is this true?" said Dis. "Yes. Its true. They deserve to live, my lady, to see their home." said Cyril.

Suddenly, to Cyril's surprise, Dis embraced her, hugging her tightly. "Words cannot express how grateful I am! Thank you! Thank you for bringing my sons and brother home safely!" Dis whispered. "You're welcome!" said Cyril, as their embrace broke. "And I must apologize for the way I treated you years ago. I wrongly misjudged you, and I should have never said those words." said Dis. "That's okay, I was rather used to it, since I dealt with that sort of thing most of my life." said Cyril. "Now, lets bygones be bygones, shall we? We have a wedding to plan!" said Dis, grinning. Cyril smiled back as they could hear a soft chuckle from Thorin behind them.

And it so the past few weeks everyone had been busy planning the wedding, and Dis and Cyril worked endlessly on the wedding gown. The two of them became fo the best of friends now.

And it seemed the two became inseperatable, much to the amusement of Thorin, Fili and Kili. Thorin also decided to hold a feast on a weekend, welcoming home the final caravan of dwarves from Ered Luin. Dis already had purchased both herself and Cyril gowns for the evening. That same afternoon, as Cyril worked on the finishing touches of her hair, Thorin approached her. 

"You look nervous." said Thorin. "Just a little. I don't know how the dwarves are going to react to the news of our marriage." said Cyril. "There is nothing for you to worry about, Cy. Everything is going to be just fine." said Thorin gently, as he placed his hand on his future bride's shoulders.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

That evening, Thorin led Cyril into the Great Hall, and she could see many dwarves gathered. All eyes turned to them as the Dwarf King and his future bride entered. Cyril realized it wasn't Thorin they were looking at, they were looking at Cyril as well. "That must be the woman that saved their lives! She's a hero!" beamed one dwarf woman. Cyril smiled, already she could hear praises coming from many of the dwarves, calling her a hero. It warmed her heart. Thorin smiled as they continued walking through the large crowd of dwarves, and they finally arrived at the large table. Cyril could see Dain also there as well.

"Hello, Lord Dain!" said Cyril with a curtsy. "And a great hello to you, my lady!" said Dain, as he kissed her wrist. "Ahem!" said Thorin. Cyril laughed. And the two of them sat with the family at the large table as the feast started, with Thorin starting things off with a speech, welcoming home the dwarves. "Tonight, we will celebrate not only the homecoming for the Dwarves, but to celebrate of the reclaiming and restoring of our home!" began Thorin. All the dwarves cheered.

"And last but not least, there is also another reason to celebrate. Tonight, I formally announce my betrothal to Cyril Firesilver." Thorin continued, and the cheering continued. However, Cyril took notice of a few dwarves in the crowd that were not happy about this. The majority of the dwarves, including the council loved and adored Cyril, but there were a few in the crowd that didn't like her at all. And one out of the few was a dwarf woman named Cecilia Silverforge, daughter of Narin Silverforge.

Years ago, long before Smaug's first attack on Erebor, King Thror had arranged a betrothal of Thorin with Cecilia. Both families agreed on the marriage, however, Thorin didn't agree at all. Thorin felt against the idea of marrying someone, one-he barely knew-two, he knew the family well, as they are known for their traitorous acts. They were known to kill their own people for treasures, and to steal as well. Cecilia was also known to heard of practicing dark magic, which was rare among dwarves.

Cecilia had longed to become Queen of Erebor, and when she witnessed this, she wasn't going to have it at all. And now she decided to come up with a plan. Finally an idea popped in her head. _I will ask the King if I would work as Lady Firesilver's housemaid, and go from there!_

Thought Cecilia. When dinner ended and plates and dishes had cleared up, there was social time, and music and dancing, and plenty of drinking. During one of the rounds that Thorin and Cyril had spent with many of the guests, Cecilia approached them. Thorin snarled. "Long time no see, old friend." said Cecilia, smiling at the dwarf king. Cyril looked at the woman suspiciously. "What are you doing here, Cecilia?" asked Thorin. "You know I would never miss this for the world-you know, becoming King of Erebor, and of course marrying this lovely _thing _here!" said Cecilia.

_Thing? Thing? The nerve of her! I'm not a thing, I'm a living breathing person! She's the one with thing, with that enormous honker of a nose! _thought Cyril. "It will be greatly appreciated if you don't call my future wife names, Lady Silverforge! Now if you must excuse us, we have other guests we need to speak to." said Thorin quickly. "Wait! Look, I apologize for the crack about your future wife! She is just lovely! In fact, I was just going to ask you a favor." said Cecilia. "Sorry, I don't accept favors from lying, manipulative traitors." snarled Thorin.

"Oh come on, Thorin! That's all in the past! I given up that lifestyle years ago! I would never turn on your and our people! Just please, let me ask you this favor?" said Cecilia.

"Very well, what is it?" sighed Thorin. "It appears that your future wife is in need of a handmaiden, and I would love to take on the job! Unless the position is already vacant!" said Cecilia. "What makes you think you are qualified for the job as Lady Firesilver's handmaiden? I've already chosen one for her, and her name is Lady Eleanor Firebeard." said Thorin. "What?! That worthless little piece-I mean, you could have picked someone better than that! She's too-book wormy. Please don't say you've already chosen her for the job!" said Cecilia.

"Actually we haven't decided yet, or even hired anyone." said Thorin. "Oh, well then, you can chose me to be Lady Firesilver's hand maiden!" said Cecilia. "Fine, you got the job!" said Thorin. "Thorin!" called out Cyril. Thorin walked over to Cyril. "I like to have a word with you in private." said Cyril, as she observed the conversation between him and the suspicious looking dwarf woman. There was something about her, Cyril didn't like, but she couldn't pinpoint it.

Thorin and Cyril stepped out into the corridors. "Thorin, I really don't think you should hire her. There is something about Lady Silverforge that isn't right." said Cyril. "Cyril, she's the only one we can find that's qualified for the job! You don't like her do you?" asked Thorin.

"Thorin, son of Thrain! That is a stupid question to ask! No, I do not like her! I'm sorry! Like I said before, there is something about her, that isn't right." said Cyril. "Cyril, trust me! She isn't all that bad once you get to know her." said Thorin, gently. Cyril sighed. "Very well! She is hired. But if she causes any trouble.." began Cyril. "Cyril, she won't cause any trouble, and if she does, I like to be the first to know about it! Come, lets get back to the feast." said Thorin. Cyril nodded, and the two of them walked back to the feast.

As the night progressed, the Feast ended, and everyone went to their homes. Cyril was in a need of a relaxing bath, and once the bath was done Cyril called for a calming drink of tea. "Oh, I'll make you some tea!" snarled Cecilia as she left the chambers. Cecilia went into the kitchens as she brewed up some tea. "Now to bring out my special thieving potion! A poisonous concoction that will make her steal things!" said Cecilia to herself, as she took out a small purple vial. What Cecilia didn't know that Fili and Kili were in the kitchen, but on the other side, as they were talking to Bombur.

"Fili, there is someone in here other than us! Can you go and see who it is?" asked Kili. "Sure!" said Fili, as he peered across the kitchen, and he saw the dwarf woman, brewing up the tea.

Then, he witnessed the woman pouring purple liquid into the tea. "Now, that half breed whore will never stand a chance of becoming Queen of Erebor!" snapped Cecilia loudly. Fili's eyes widened in horror. "KILI!" cried out the blonde dwarf. Kili ran over to his brother. "What's going on?" asked Kili. "We need to find Thorin, Now! That woman is planning to kill Cyril! She's going to poison her!" exclaimed Fili. "We better get going there before she gets to Cyril!" said Kili quickly, as both dwarves quickly left the kitchen.

But they could see they were too late. Cecilia was already walking towards the chambers, and entered. "Go get Thorin, now!" barked Kili. And Fili bolted towards the Throne Room. Meanwhile, Cecilia entered the chambers. "Here is your tea, my lady!" said Cecilia serving the tea to Cyril. "Thank you, Cecilia." said Cyril, as she took the cup. "Now, just drink up my lady-and relax!" sneered Cecilia, as she left the chambers.

Cyril took a drink of the tea, and fifteen minutes later, she felt the effects of it. First, she began feeling very dizzy. After that she stood up, as if in a trance, she began walking out of the chambers, slowly, and she continued walking like that until she reached the treasury. Cecilia followed Cyril into the treasury.

_This is it! My plan is going to succeed! _thought Cecilia. Soon as Cyril entered the treasury, she picked up several gold coins, placing them in her skirts. _That does it! Keep on going! Now head to the throne room and get the Arkenstone! _Cecilia thought. When Cyril had finished, she slowly left the Treasury and headed for the Throne Room. Luckily, no one was in the room, and she entered and approached the Throne, removing the Arkenstone from where it sat.

"GUARDS! THIEF! THIEF!" shouted Cecilia. The same time the guards had entered the Throne Room, the effects of the poisonous tea worn off. "How did I get in here?! And why am I holding this? I must put it back!" said Cyril loudly, as she returned the Arkenstone to its spot. Shortly, Thorin, Dwalin and Balin entered following the guards. "Arrest her! She has tried to steal the Arkenstone!" shouted Cecilia. "What are you talking about?! I would never steal it!" shouted Cyril.

"Lass we saw you take it. All of us had seen you take it!" snarled Dwalin. "Not only that, I saw her in the treasury taking some gold as well!" Cecilia continued. "Thorin, I swear I didn't take anything! All I remember was drinking a cup of my late night tea, that's all I can remember!" pleaded Cyril. "Then explain this woman!" snapped guard, as he tugged at her dress, and gold coins came falling out of her dress. "NO!" shrieked Cyril. "Cyril, how could you do this to me? I trusted you! I given my heart to you, and now this? You have resorted to stealing? I never expected you to turn out this way!" snapped Thorin. "Thorin, I don't know what's going on, but I swear to you this was all set up!" pleaded Cecilia. "Guards, take her to the dungeons! Not only she's a thief, but a liar as well!" Thorin demanded to the guards. "THORIN! NO!" screamed Cyril as the guards grabbed her, and took her to the dungeons.

Thorin sat down on his throne and slumped, burying his face into his hands. "I cannot believe she had done this to me." said Thorin softly. "I'm so sorry, laddie. We have no idea what gotten into her." said Balin. Suddenly, Fili and Kili ran into the Throne room. "We're too late, aren't we?" panted Fili. "Too late for what?" asked Thorin. "We have witnessed something terrible in the kitchens earlier tonight, Uncle, and we have to tell you about it." said Fili.

"What do you mean?!" snapped Thorin. Cecilia rose her eyebrows in freight, realizing she had been caught. "We saw a dwarf woman in the kitchens brewing up some tea, and she inserted some type of poison in the tea. And I overheard her say she was going take down Cyril, so she would become Queen of Erebor!" explained Fili.

When Thorin heard this, anger and rage clouded over him, and also guilt. Cyril had spoken the truth after all, she was indeed set up. "Where is she?" demanded Thorin. "Whom?" asked Dwalin. "Lady Silverforge!" barked Thorin. "She's right here, Your Majesty?!" said Balin, gently bringing forth the dwarf woman. "YOU! You were the one that is behind this! Is this true?!" demanded Thorin, angrily. "Yes, I was the one behind it! This woman should NOT BE QUEEN! I should be Queen, and you know that!' shouted Cecilia.

"How many times have we been through this, Lady Silverforge? I never liked you, nor loved you! Your family has been nothing but trouble from the beginning! And let me inform you, the penalty of assaulting the future Queen of Erebor! And you know what it is! Guards, arrest her! I will go and release Cyril myself!" snapped Thorin. The guards arrested Cecilia, and Thorin followed them, as they made way to the dungeons. As they reached the dungeons, Thorin could see Cyril sitting on the floor, weeping quietly.

Thorin took the keys and opened the cell door. "Cyril." said Thorin quietly. "Go away! I have nothing to say to you! I rather just sit in here and rot!" snapped Cyril.

"I wouldn't blame you for being angry with me, Cy. You have spoken the truth about being set up. It was Fili and Kili whom had discovered that. She is being locked up as we speak." said Thorin. "Why in the hell didn't you believe me the first time, then?!" shouted Cyril angrily, as she stood up and glared at Thorin. "Look, I said I am sorry. Come on, lets get you out of here." said Thorin gently, as the two of them left the dungeons and went back to their chambers.

The two sat down near the fireplace. "If I known she was up to her tricks, I would have never hired her." said Thorin. "Why did you hire her for then, knowing she was nothing but trouble?" asked Cyril. "I had no idea she was going to intentionally hurt you, Cy. I am really am sorry you had to go through this, and I'm sorry that I disbelieved you before." said Thorin, taking Cyril's hands. Cyril sighed. "I forgive you Thorin. None of us knew she was going to do this. Luckily Fili and Kili was there to witness it." said Cyril.

"Don't worry, she will be put to trial, and I've already came up with a sentence for her." said Thorin. "And that is?" said Cyril. "She will be sent into exile, no longer will she be welcomed in any of the dwarven kingdoms of Middle Earth." said Thorin.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The next morning was the trial, and Lady Silverforge indeed was sent to exile, as she was no long welcome in any of the dwarven kingdoms, which meant she would pretty much live out in the wild. Once the trial ended, Thorin sighed with relief. "Thank Mahal, that is over." said Thorin. "Me too." said Cyril. "How is the wedding gown going so far?" asked Thorin. "Its nearly finished, Thorin. Just a few finishing touches left on it." Cyril replied.

Three weeks later, the day came for the wedding. Cyril had been busy in her chambers, getting ready for the big day, with the help of Lady Dis, and several other dwarf women, including Gloin's wife, Sadhi. Cyril looked in the tall long mirror, as she stood in her wedding gown made of the finest white silk, and a full length skirt. Her hair neatly braided, which was done by Dis, and Sadhi. In her hair are flowers (It was Cyril's idea of the flower tiara). "My brother is going to go hay wall when he sees you!" beamed Dis. Cyril laughed. And the others joined in with her.

Meanwhile in the private parlor, Thorin sat by the fireplace smoking his pipe, now wearing his formal clothing of dark blue fur lined robe, black leather tunic, and trousers, and silver and gold chain mail. Balin, Dwalin entered, and Bilbo came following behind them, dressed in his finest clothing. Thorin turned smiling at all of them. "I'm glad all of you are here! Nice suit you're wearing, Mister Baggins!" said Thorin.

"Yes, I purchased some clothing with some of the gold you had given me Thorin." said Bilbo. "That's good to hear! I'm glad you found some use of the gold!" said Thorin. "Well the wedding is going to start soon! We must get going!" said Balin. Thorin nodded, as he led them out of the private parlor, and headed towards the Throne Room where the ceremony is going to be held. Meanwhile, Cyril approached the large double doors outside the Throne Room. Cyril took deep breaths, and closed her eyes.

_You can do this, Cyril! _Cyril thought to herself.

Soon as she could hear the orchestra started to play the music, two heralds opened the doors, and she entered. _Oh, Mahal! Look at him! Just look at him! He look so handsome, so regal! _thought Cyril as she approached the Throne. Standing on Thorin's left side are Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, and soon joining them Dis.

Once she reached the throne, Thorin stood next to her, as the Wedding ceremony began, presided by a dwarven priest and Gandalf. The ceremony was beautiful, and Cyril could feel her heart beat racing. Suddenly, Thorin turned to face her, as the marriage vows started, beginning with Thorin, as he sang his marriage vows to her in his deep, rich velvety baritone. Once Thorin finished, Cyril began speaking her vows,(she spent most of the night writing herself).

Once the ceremony ended, and another came afterwards, the coronation of Erebor's Queen. It was Dain, who stepped forward with a red cape, as he wrapped it around her, and Gandalf placing the golden tiara on Cyril's head. And Gandalf announced the King and Queen of Erebor to the large crowd gathered in the Throne Room. "All Hail King Thorin, Queen Cyril of Erebor!" Bard called out, and the crowd cheered the same in reply. Soon everyone gathered in the Great Hall for the feasting and celebration. Musicians greeted everyone with music as they entered the Great Hall.

Thorin reminded Cyril he had composed a special song about her, that he would be performing later on during the celebration, which warmed her heart. After a big dinner, there was music and dancing, first led by the bride and groom.

Later on as the evening progressed, Thorin indeed performed his song for Cyril, and of course with accompaniment of his harp. The song was absolutely beautiful, and the words moved through Cyril as well as everyone gathered in the Great Hall. As Cyril watched him, she could the glow of the light of the hearth radiating behind him, making him appear quite regal and kingly, and handsome. Fili and Kili couldn't help but chuckle as they seen Cyril's reaction, and Dis given them a nudge.

When the song ended, there was a long and loud applause and cheering coming from the guests, as Cyril ran towards Thorin, embracing him, as Thorin held her close. "I love you, Thorin!" whispered Cyril. "I love you too, Cy!" whispered Thorin. "Your Majesty, we have several more guests whom wish you a congratulations. Meet Lord Vigmar and Lady Ella from Ered Mithrin." said Balin. The dwarves stepped forward giving Thorin and Cyril their congratulations. However, Lady Ella seemed to be very distracted, as her eyes gazed upon Bilbo, sitting alone.

"Who is that, Your Majesty? We never seen him before!" asked Lady Ella. "Oh, that is my friend, Mister Baggins, whom helped us reclaim Erebor!" Thorin replied. "Oh, is he? He's rather cute!" beamed Ella, and she walked away. Thorin burst into laughter. "You must excuse my daughter, she's never met a Halfling before." said Lord Vigmar, rolling his eyes.

Thorin grinned. "That look! I know that look! What are you up too, Thorin?" whispered Cyril. "Its time to play matchmaker!" said Thorin. "What?" said Cyril, looking at Thorin with a puzzled look. "I'm going to get Ella and Bilbo together." said Thorin. "But Thorin, Bilbo barely even knows her!" said Cyril. "Look, they are talking already!" said Thorin, pointing at the hobbit and Ella, talking merrily together. "Then, why bother your help? They can do just fine on their own!" said Cyril, smiling at Thorin.

"Now its time for our alone time!" purred Thorin. "Good idea." said Cyril. Thorin given word to Balin that he and Cyril would retire to their room for the night, and the celebration continued on after Thorin and Cyril departed from the Great Hall. As soon as they entered their chambers, and the bedroom, both quickly got undressed. "I love this wedding gown and all, but the skirts was so heavy, I had a difficult time walking in them!" said Cyril. Thorin laughed. "That's what you get for designing a gown with an extremely puffy skirt! I'm surprised you even made it in the doorway just earlier." said Thorin, with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha. Very funny!" said Cyril. "You know the gown would make a great tent, now that the wedding is over!" said Thorin, playfully. "Thorin, you're rotten!" laughed Cyril, as she slapped Thorin in the shoulder.

"Not as rotten as Kili!" shot back Thorin. "Now I see that Kili takes that on honestly." said Cyril. "Oh you!" said Thorin, as he grabbed Cyril, taking her by surprise, pinning her on the bed, now that the two of them are undressed. "Now its time for our own, fun!" murmured Thorin, as he began kissing Cyril from her lips, and down to her neck, as Cyril released a soft groan of pleasure.

**Two months later..**

**City of Dale**

Several dwarves gathered around a table in a pub, led by Nigel Silverforge, who was holding a meeting with them. "Its to my attention that our situation is getting more dire. We cannot allow this woman to continue as our Queen, and these tom fools whom we can dwarves to be our leaders! Its time we should take action, and destroy them. I've been wanting Thror's Title since a young age. Its time we get back what they have taken from us!" said Nigel. The rebellion dwarves cheered.

"And how shall we approach our attack, Nigel?" asked one dwarf. "We will begin with the woman. She's half dwarf, we can have some fun with her." said Nigel. "You mean treat her like some common whore?!" gasped a dwarf.

"We will take her, and hold her for ransom until King Thorin agrees to give up his title, and his gold." said Nigel. The Dwarves nodded. "What happens if they don't?" asked another dwarf. "We will kill them all! And this is the plan.." began Nigel.

**Erebor,**

**Lonely Mountain**

"Its really nice you're taking all of us on a picnic, brother! We haven't had a family outing in ages!" said Dis, as she, Cyril and Bombur loaded up several picnic baskets. "Fresh air will do us some good!" said Thorin. "Especially you lad. We're doing our best to keep you away from the Treasury as much as possible!" spoke up Balin. "So do we have everything?" asked Thorin. "Everything's packed!" said Dis. "What about our instruments? We got to have some music during our outing Uncle?" asked Fili.

"Yes, don't forget the instruments. Kili, you go fetch my harp! The small dark wooden one!" said Thorin. Kili nodded, as he left the room. Once Kili returned, everyone headed out from the Mountain, heading towards the lake nearby where they had their picnic. Several blankets had been spread out for those who attended the picnic.

Thorin and Cyril sat on their own blanket, as they began eating. Thorin took notice of Cyril eating like she had never eaten before. "My goodness, Cy! Slow down! You're starting to eat like Bombur!" laughed Thorin. Even Bofur took noticed. "At the rate she's going, she'll end up beating him in a eatin' contest!" chimed in Bofur. "Its weird. Normally I wouldn't eat like this. My appetite has been increasing for the past several days. If I keep this up, I'll balloon up and end up looking like my Aunt Niera!" said Cyril. "Why? Was yer Aunt pretty big?" asked Bofur.

"About the same weight as Bombur. My parents and I tried to tell her she needed to diet because we were concerned of her health. With her being a hobbit and all, she shouldn't be that heavy! Yes, hobbits are known to be plump, however, she is overweight, and it could do damage to her heart." said Cyril. "I know what that is like. I tried telling Bombur that he wouldn't listen." said Bofur. Bombur snorted and threw an apple at Bofur. "Hey!" exclaimed Bofur, and he threw the apple back at his brother. Thorin and Cyril laughed.

"Well maybe its just a phase." said Thorin. Cyril rolled her eyes and snorted. As the afternoon progressed, the picnic went on successfully, as some went swimming in the lake, or went fishing.

While the rest remained behind, either talking or playing music on the instruments that was brought along. Thorin ended up playing music, alongside with Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin and Balin, and sang a little. Soon nightfall came, and everyone gathered around a small fire that was set up, and the majority of the dwarves began playing music and singing that night. During the time listening to the music, Cyril had to excuse herself, as she had to relieve herself. "Do not go to far, love!" said Thorin, as he kissed her cheek.

"I won't, Thorin!" said Cyril, and she walked towards a forest area, where it was private enough to do her business. She had a difficult time finding a spot for privacy, as she continued further into the woods. Finally, she found a spot, as she had done her business. As she done so, she heard movement through the trees. "Thorin? Is that you?" Cyril called out. But there was no answer. "Fili, Kili?" Cyril called out again. She was hoping Fili and Kili wouldn't pull any pranks to scare her.

Suddenly, she heard the movement again. "FILI! Kili! This isn't funny! I know how you two are with your pranks! I'm not falling for it one, bloody bit!" Cyril called out again. Suddenly, to Cyril's shock and horror, several dwarves jumped out from the trees, as they grabbed her.

"Gotcha, little one! You're OURS now!" snarled the first dwarf. "Hey! What are you doing?! LET ME GO! LET GO OF ME NOW!" Cyril screamed. "By orders of our Lord Nigel, you are under his command now, woman!" snarled the second dwarf. Cyril tried her best to fight off these dwarves, but she couldn't. There was too many of them, and with their strength, she couldn't fight them off. Cyril screamed until one of the dwarves covered her mouth. "Now, we won't have any of that, woman! We don't want your precious husband to hear us!" snarled the third dwarf.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Two hours went by, Thorin was about to led the Company back home, when they realized Cyril had not returned to them yet. "She shouldn't be taking that long to go pee! She should've returned hours ago!" snapped Thorin. "Should we go and search for her, Uncle?" asked Fili. "Yes. We'll split up in groups." said Thorin, as he announced the groups that will be paired off for their search. Suddenly, as they done so, an arrow came flying out at them. "DUCK!" shouted Thorin, as everyone ducked. "What in Durin's name is going on here?!" barked Dwalin, angrily.

"Who would be attacking us?" asked Dis. Kili sprinted towards where the arrow had flown at them, and he picked up the arrow, and there was parchment attached to the arrow. "UNCLE! I think you better take a look at this!" exclaimed Kili as he approached the dwarf king, handing over the parchment to him. Thorin opened the parchment, and read it aloud:

_Your Majesty,_

_If you wish to have your beloved back in your life again, hand us over your title, and all the gold in the treasury, and she will be set free!_

_Anonymous. _

When Thorin read this, anger and rage fueled inside him. "We must find her now, and her captors! They will not get away from this!" shouted Thorin. "Luckily we brought our weapons with us! Here, Thorin!" said Dwalin, handing over Orcrist to Thorin. After the groups are separated, they begin their search for Cyril and her captors. As they searched, Thorin didn't understand whoever is doing this, would have problems against him and the family. There was a few suspects he had in mind. He assumed it would most likely be a group of rebellion men from Lake Town.

Meanwhile, Cyril herself tied up to a tree, as Nigel and his dwarves discussed on what to do with her. Already, all of them were in a very drunk state. As she heard them talk, it angered her at hearing their motives behind the kidnapping. "How could you?!" Cyril shouted at them, and their eyes turned to her. "How could you turn on your own King like this?! WHY? Why are you doing this to your own people?!" shouted Cyril. Nigel stormed over to her, as he grabbed Cyril's arm roughly.

"You have no idea the hell I went through hundreds of years go! You don't understand any of this, woman! Allow me to tell you!" barked Nigel, as he sat down on a log across from her. And he began telling his story. "Long ago, the day Erebor had been founded, I was one amongst many of the dwarves who followed Thror to the Kingdom. I've been wanting the title as King, I deserved the title, as those whom close with me, agreed I should become Erebor's King. But instead, the people had chosen Thror." began Nigel. "Nigel, no offense, or anything, I know some dwarven history and of the ancestral line! I may not know you, but you are not a direct descendent of the Durin Line. You are a Longbeard! Only those who are directed descendents of Durin will take the Throne! You of all people should have known that!" snapped Cyril.

"How dare you speak to me that way in such disrespect! You know nothing of dwarven history, half breed!" shouted Nigel. "And you have no right to betray your own people, YOU BASTARD!" screamed Cyril. Suddenly, Nigel punched Cyril as she screamed. "You will die as of tonight! In the mean time, we have business to take care of with your so called King of yours! Alright, lads! You can have your fun with her!" Nigel called out to the rest of the dwarves.

Cyril looked at the other dwarves in fright.

_Oh no, they better not! _Cyril thought. No soon as the several dwarves approach her, out leapt Thorin and Dwalin from the trees, followed by Fili, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, and Gloin. "Arrest them! Arrest them all! Let me deal with Nigel!" Thorin instructed the dwarves. Dwalin and the rest of the dwarves tied up Nigel's company, and restraining them, while Thorin angrily approached Nigel, pointing Orcrist at the rebel dwarf's throat. "You traitorous bastard! You have turned on our people! Your own kin! You will pay for this!" barked Thorin.

"No! You will pay for this! I deserve.." Nigel began shouting at the dwarf king, but Thorin interrupted him. "Don't you say it! I know what you're going to say you conniving bastard! Your punishment for capturing the Queen is death!" barked Thorin, as he killed Nigel right on the spot. "The rest of you take the other dwarves to the dungeons! I will deal with them tomorrow morning!" Thorin instructed Dwalin. Dwalin and the other dwarves nodded, as they took Nigel's group of dwarves away.

After that, Thorin ran over to Cyril as he untied her from the tree. Thorin knelt before her afterwards. "Are you okay, Cy?" asked Thorin, gently. "I swear, Thorin I didn't know that was going to happen!" said Cyril.

"Cyril, don't blame yourself for this. None of us knew this was going to happen. Our own people betraying us!" snarled Thorin. "So do you know this Nigel?" asked Cyril. "Unfortunately yes. He's got a crooked mind, always had a crooked mind. He had been after the Throne, since the day Erebor had been founded." said Thorin. "That is horrible. I cannot believe some dwarves can be that crooked." said Cyril. "Some can, unfortunately. Some say, there are even some dwarves whom had joined with darker forces, such as Sauron." said Thorin.

"Oh, Thorin." said Cyril. "Don't worry, Nigel has been killed off. I killed him myself. As for the rest of them, they will remain locked up in the dungeons until tomorrow morning, when I have a trial! Come, lets go back home!" said Thorin, helping Cyril stand up. And so Thorin and Cyril went back home, retiring for the night in their chambers. The next morning, a trial is held and the punishment for the remaining dwarves is life long work in the mines and forges of Erebor. And the dwarves vowed to remain true to their King after that.

**Four weeks later…**

Cyril had been feeling ill for the past several weeks, beginning with nausea and throwing up. It wasn't until the fourth week that Oin needed to examine her.

"You cannot go on like this, lass, you must be looked at." stated Oin, as he lead her to the healing quarters. Oin began to examine her, and he smiled brightly at her. "I have some good news, dear. You're not ill at all." began the grey haired dwarf. "Then what is it, then?" asked Cyril. "You're carrying child!" Oin replied. "W-what?!" exclaimed Cyril, as her eyes widened at hearing the news. "You're pregnant." said Oin. Cyril knew this was good news, but there was a downfall to her. Her heritage. With her being part dragon, how would her children turn out?

And what would the dwarven community think of it? And how would Thorin feel about the news? All this crossed her mind with worry. "Cy, is there something wrong? You don't seem happy about the news." said Oin, gently. "Oin, there is something I should tell you. As you know already that I'm part dragon." said Cyril. "Yes, yes, I know that. All of us know that." said Oin. "Yes, but think about it, my children will be the same way, not only my birthing will be quite complicated, meaning that I may not survive having the children." said Cyril, sadly. "Oh." said Oin, gloomily, now understanding Cyril's situation.

"And what would your people think, Oin? And Thorin? I'm scared, Oin, I really don't know what to do, and how to approach everyone on the news." said Cyril.

"Break it to them, gently! If a problem arises, they will deal with me personally!" said Oin, smiling at Cyril. "Thank you, Oin!" said Cyril, as she smiled back at the dwarf, kissing him on the cheek. And so that evening, over supper, Cyril decided to make her announcement to the others, and Thorin. She prayed Thorin would be joining them for supper, so he could be there to hear the news.

As she entered the large private dining hall, she could see everyone is there, including Thorin. "Ah, you finally made it! Where have you been, love?" asked Thorin. "I went for a walk, and also Oin took a look at me earlier today about why I've been throwing up." said Cyril. "Well, what's the verdict, Cy?" asked Dis. "I'm carrying child. I'm pregnant!" said Cyril, smiling slightly (and nervously) at everyone. Dis grinned, as she jumped out of her chair, and she embraced Cyril. "That is great news! Congratulations, Cy! This is indeed wonderful news!" beamed Dis.

Even the rest of the company congratulated Cyril and Thorin. However, Thorin didn't say a word, as his features remained unreadable. "Thorin, say something! Aren't you happy about hearing this?" said Dis. "No." snarled Thorin, as he stood up and as he was about to walk out the room, Cyril called out to him. "Thorin, please! Lets talk about this!" Cyril called out to him.

"Thorin, you get your arse back in here, NOW!" Dis demanded to her brother. "How dare you speak to your King that way?!" barked Thorin, angrily at his sister. "The last time I checked you are MY BROTHER! And I'm allowed to speak to you the way I want to speak to you!" Lady Dis shouted back. Suddenly, Thorin stormed out of the Great Hall. "I knew this was going to happen!" cried out Cyril angrily, tears falling down her face, and she pushed away her plate. "You're not going to eat?" asked Bofur. "I just lost my appetite!" Cyril shouted, as she sprinted out of the Great Hall.

"Well, there goes what supposed to be a happy occasion!" grumbled Dwalin. "This supposed to be a happy occasion, damn it! No, my brother being the ass hat as he is, as to make it a NEGATIVE!" fumed Dis. "Maybe I will go and try and reason with him." said Balin. "I better go with you, Balin. There is something I must explain to you what Cyril had told me, and we can explain to Thorin." said Oin, as Oin and Balin left the Great Hall to find Thorin.

They shortly found Thorin standing outside on the balcony, his back towards them. "Thorin, we need to talk about this." spoke up Balin. "There is nothing to discuss, go away and leave me be!" snarled Thorin, with his back still towards them.

"Thorin, trust us, there is something you should know that Cyril explained to me." said Oin. Thorin suddenly spun around, and glared at Oin. "What is there to know? I already know of her situation, Oin! If it were that she gives birth, her chances of survival is not good! You know, as well as the rest of us of her dragon heritage!" barked Thorin. "I understand your concern, Thorin, but you're not the only one who's hurting right now!" Oin snapped back.

Balin stepped forward as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "The least you can do Thorin, is be supportive of her. Don't distance yourself from her. She needs all the support she can get. The more support she gets, the chances of her surviving the birth, will most likely be good." said Balin, gently. Thorin closed his eyes, and sighed. "Perhaps you're right, Balin. I've behaved rather rashly about this. Where is she?" asked Thorin. "I seen her running towards your chambers, Thorin." said Balin. Thorin nodded.

"Go and talk to her, and help her relax, and work things out. The more she stays relaxed and calm, it would be easier on the child she is carrying!" said Balin. Thorin nodded, as he went back inside to find Cyril.

It didn't take Thorin long to find Cyril in their chambers, as she sat in a lounging chair in front of the fireplace, looking into the flames. "Cy!" spoke up Thorin. "Go away." grumbled Cyril. "Listen, Cy-I must apologize for how I reacted earlier, its just-that I'm worried about you, Cyril." said the dwarf king gently, as he approached her, sitting beside her. "Well if you cared about me so much, you would've never gotten angry in the first place!" snapped Cyril.

Thorin closed his eyes and sighed, and he took Cyril's hands. "Cyril, I really mean it. I'm sorry-if there were was a way you can get through the birthing without complications.." said Thorin. Cyril sat in deep thought, and suddenly a smile appeared on her lips. "I do believe I know a way, but I don't know how you're going to feel about this, Thorin." said Cyril. "Well?" said Thorin. "We'll go to Rivendell for the birthing. Elves are excellent healers, I'm sure they'll help us." said Cyril. To Cyril's surprise, Thorin agreed with her.

"You are right. We will do that. But if you want to go, we must go now, since you are early in your pregnancy." said Thorin. "Should we tell the others?" asked Cyril. "Absolutely." said Thorin, as he pulled Cyril into his arms, and he kissed her. "I'm going to be a father.." whispered Thorin.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Three months later..**

**Rivendell**

Thorin and Cyril had departed from Erebor three months ago, to journey to Rivendell where Cyril will be giving birth. Thorin, of course left Fili in charge of the kingdom while he is gone, and accompanying himself and Cyril on the journey is Dwalin, Balin, Kili and Tauriel. It had been a relaxing several days for all of them. "Besides, I think being away from the Kingdom would do you some good laddie." said Balin. "Yes, and being stuck here with elves." grumbled Thorin.

"I cannot believe you're still hung over.." began Cyril. Dwalin laughed, interrupting Cyril's remark. "I assume you would be over that by now!" said Tauriel. "Yes." said Cyril. Suddenly, Thorin looked at Cyril and grinned. "Gotcha!" said Thorin. Balin rolled his eyes. "Yes, I agree, this is kind of like a vacation." said Thorin. "Where are you two off to?" asked Balin, noticing Tauriel and Kili about to leave. "We're going to walk around the palace for a while. We're going to the gardens first." Kili.

"Just keep your clothes on!" Cyril called out, as she remembered catching Kili and the rest of the dwarves bathing in the fountain, on their last visit in Rivendell. Dwalin barked with laughter. Kili just looked at Cyril with a playful glare as they left the room.

**Ten months later…**

Time was getting closer to the birth of Cyril and Thorin's child, (or should say children) since Elrond informed them that Cyril is carrying twins. It amazed all of them when they found out, knowing that twins is a rarity among dwarves. Cyril had been instructed to remain on bed rest since it had been getting closer to time to have her twins, and Thorin remained by her side, during that whole time. One night, Cyril woke up. "Thorin, send for Elrond!" said Cyril, as she winced in pain. Thorin quickly nodded, as he left the chamber.

It didn't take long for Thorin to arrive, followed by Elrond, and several elven healers. "Oh, dear! She's running a fever-a high fever.." said one healer. Thorin closed his eyes. He knew this didn't sound good at all. "What of the children? Are they healthy?" asked Thorin. "Yes." said another. "Alright, Cy, its time for you to push.." coached Elrond. Cyril nodded, as she began pushing.

Soon, Cyril could hear cries as Elrond and another healer held two infants, two boys. "You have two sons, Thorin and Cyril!" said Elrond, smiling at them. Cyril smiled weakly, as she took Thorin's hand. "And what are we going to name them?" asked Thorin. "Frerin II, and Thror II!" Cyril replied. After both infants are washed and wrapped in blankets, they gently handed over the newborns to Cyril as she held them. Both infants have blue eyes, and one had blonde hair, and the other had dark hair, like Thorin's.

"Frerin will be the blonde one." said Cyril. Thorin laughed. "What?" said Cyril. "I'm laughing because I'm happy, Cy! You have given birth to two healthy sons!" said Thorin softly, as he kissed her cheek. An hour later, Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Tauriel entered so they could meet the newborns. "My dearest kin, allow me to introduce you to the newest members of the family: Frerin II, and Thror II" said Thorin. "Oh, they are beautiful!" beamed Tauriel. "Young Frerin has blonde hair like Fee's!" beamed Kili. "How did you manage to pull that one off? Having a son with blonde hair?" asked Dwalin.

"I don't know-really." said Cyril. As the night progressed, everyone took turns with the newborns. During the middle of the night, Cyril woke up, sweating. "Thorin-send for Lord Elrond.." gasped Cyril weakly. "What's going on, Cy?" asked Thorin gently, after he put the infants to bed. "I feel so drained, I'm feeling terribly hot, and I cannot breathe." said Cyril. Thorin noticed Cyril's features turning pale, and her breathing slowing down. "Cyril, please don't fade on me now-just rest, I'll go get Lord Elrond!" said Thorin. Cyril nodded, as Thorin quickly left the room. By the time they returned, they found Cyril laying in bed, her eyes closed, and barely moving. "Cy-Elrond is here.." whispered Thorin.

When Thorin reached for her hands, they were ice cold. "No-no, Cyril! Open your eyes! Please, open, open, open your eyes!" whispered Thorin. "Allow me, Thorin." said Elrond stepping forward, placing his head on Cyril's chest. Elrond's eyes widened. And he bowed his head gravely. "We have lost her-!" said the Elf Lord gravely. "No! She's not dead!" shouted Thorin, angrily, as he picked up Cyril cradling her in his arms. "No, no Cyril, don't leave me!" shouted Thorin. "Should I send for your kin folk?" asked Elrond. Thorin nodded, as Elrond left the room.

It didn't take long for Balin, Dwalin, Kili and Tauriel to arrive, and hearing the news of Cyril's death, devastated all of them. "She did warn us! She warned us this was going to happen!" said Thorin sadly. Balin approached his friend, placing his hand on Thorin's shoulder.

But Thorin angrily shoved Balin's arm away, and he quickly stood up and left the room. Dwalin looked at his brother. "We must return home, we'll bury her there." said Dwalin gravely. Balin nodded. Kili wept openly as Tauriel held the dwarf close to her. "They'll never know their mother-Cyril-why couldn't she just stay strong and hang in there for her sons-why?!" cried Kili. 

Three days later, Thorin and the dwarves, and Tauriel departed from Rivendell, alongside with the body of Cyril. Tauriel took up job as a nanny to care for the newborns during the journey back home. During the entire journey, Thorin hardly spoken to anyone, stricken with grief. He even distanced himself from his own children, much to the concerns of Balin, Dwalin, Tauriel and Kili. Days later, they approached the Woodland Realm, and Tauriel suggested they would stay there and rest. Even King Thranduil offered them to stay.

That same night over supper, Thorin wasn't there, as he wanted to be alone in the guest rooms Thranduil provided them. "I'm worried about him. This has really taking a toll on him. Its bad enough, he has still grieved of losing Frerin and his Grandfather-but this is different…losing his wife. And now he's distancing himself from his own sons because of it-that's the sad part." said Balin sadly.

"I know what's it like of losing a wife. I've been there myself. I done the same thing with my son, and to this day I regret it-and sadly we still have our differences." said Thranduil, and he stood up and left the table. Thranduil shortly found the guest room where Thorin had stayed in, and he knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!" barked Thorin. "King Thorin, its me Thranduil, may I come in?" asked Thranduil. "NO! Just leave me and my wife alone!" Thorin shot back angrily.

Thranduil opened the door and entered, and he found Thorin sitting on the floor cradling the lifeless body of Cyril in his arms. "Why? Why her? Why can't it be me instead?!" wept Thorin. "Thorin, I understand what you're going through. I lost my wife, she died in my arms. And it hurts-but there is something you must know-you must be there for your children-they need you. Your sons need you, because they don't have their mother-trust me on this-My son and I never been on the best of terms of that same reason. And I keep telling myself I can't keep going on like this, distancing myself from my own son. Thorin, keep your children close to you, even if your wife is no longer here." said Thranduil.

Thorin sighed. "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but you are right." said Thorin. Thranduil chuckled.

"I'm shocked. You're actually agreeing with me for once." said Thranduil. "Don't push it, Thranduil!" grumbled the dwarf king. Shortly, Kili and Tauriel entered. "Is everything okay?" asked Kili. "Everything's fine, Kili. Kili, would you mind bringing Frerin and Thror to me please?" asked Thorin, standing up. "Of course. I'll be right back!" said Kili, and he left the room. It didn't take long for Kili to return with the newborns, as he gently handed over to his Uncle, whomis now sitting in a chair.

After that, Thranduil, Kili and Tauriel left the guest room, allowing Thorin some time alone with his newborn sons. "I'm so sorry-we tried saving your mother-I tried-and I failed-but don't worry, I will always be with you, and I'll make sure you will become fine lads when you get older, I promise you that!" Thorin said gently, as he gently rocked both newborns. "What's that? Your brother kicked you? He didn't mean to!" laughed Thorin.

Soon, Thorin began to hum softly to the newborns, and he soon started to sing, as he held the infants close to his chest.

**Two days later..**

**Erebor**

Thorin and the dwarves arrived home, as they entered. Fili and Dis greeted them, and they noticed the grave looks on the faces of Thorin, Balin, Dwalin and Kili. "Where's Cyril? Why isn't she with you?" asked Dis. "Lets meet in the private parlor, and I shall tell you." said Thorin, as he handed the infants over to Dis, and he introduced them to his sister. "Twins-she had twins! But where is Cy?" asked Dis again. "She died, mother!" spoke up Kili, who barely couldn't hold it in much longer.

Dis's eyes widened. "No!" gasped the Dwarf Princess. "We tried saving her, but there wasn't much we can do." said Thorin. "We've all agreed she will be buried here." said Balin. Dis had volunteered to look after the newborns while Thorin, and the rest of the dwarves made arrangements for Cyril's funeral. "Dwalin, come here for a minute!" Balin called out to his brother. Dwalin walked towards his brother. "We must keep a close eye on Thorin, especially now, since we're back home! He will find a way into the treasury again, and I fear it will come back on him." said Balin.

Dwalin nodded. "I will keep my eyes on him! Both eyes at that!" said Dwalin firmly, as they entered the Council chamber. "Dwalin, take Cyril's body to the tombs. The entombment will be arranged this afternoon, as well as the services." said Thorin. "Thorin, where are you going?" asked Balin, as he noticed the Dwarf King about to leave the chamber. "To the Balcony. I need some time alone." Thorin replied. "Okay, as long as you'll be in the Balcony." said Balin. Thorin gave Balin a sharp glare, and then left.

Thorin first went to his chambers, and entered. But as he entered, he seen many things in the room that reminded him of Cyril. He approached a desk where some of her drawings had been kept, and he rummaged through him. He found one drawing she had made of Thorin and his companions gathered in Bilbo's sitting room, singing and playing their instruments, and he noticed the image of himself, in the corner by the fireplace playing on his harp. _Cyril loved it when I played my harp and sang, it always relaxed her, _thought Thorin.

Thorin put away the drawings, and he noticed his harp, still standing in the same place where he always kept it, and he walked over and sat down at the harp, pulling the instrument close to him, as he started to play.

Sad, melancholy music came flowing from his finger tips as he played, tears falling down his face as he played the music, and thinking of Cyril.

**Tombs of Erebor**

A bright light shown through the darkness of the tombs, as Cyril laid. She opened her eyes, feeling puzzled and confused why she is laying inside a tomb. She looked up and saw the bright light approaching her, and removing the lid from the tomb. Cyril looked up, and saw a very beautiful woman with dark brown hair, and green eyes looking down at her. The woman wore all white, and she adorned green leaves in her hair. "Who are you?" asked Cyril.

"_I am Yavanna. I'm here to bring you back to your family. You deserve a second chance, Cyril Firesilver. You have done incredible deeds of saving the Line of Durin from fallen, and you deserve a second chance at life. You have two beautiful children now, that needs a mother!" _said Yavanna softly. "I'm dead?" gasped Cyril. _"For the time being yes, but you will be back with your family! Just lay still, young one!" _said Yavanna, as she placed her hands on Cyril's forehead. And she heard the woman began to sing, in the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

Soon the singing ended, and the woman disappeared. Cyril sat up. "Where did you go? I still have questions to be answered!" Cyril called out. Suddenly, she could hear heavy footsteps walking down the stairs of the tombs, and then she could see Dwalin entering the tombs. As Dwalin entered, he could see Cyril sitting up inside the tomb she was placed in. "CYRIL!" cried out the dwarf.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"How can this be? You're-alive! You died back in Rivendell!" stammered Dwalin. Cyril smiled, as she climbed out of the tomb and approached the dwarf. "Dwalin, I know you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you why." began Cyril. "Why wouldn't I believe yer? Of course I'll believe yer!" said Dwalin. "Dwalin, it Yavanna who came to me and gave me a second life. Apparently Aule, or the dwarves call Mahal, had sent her to bring me back to life." explained Cyril. "Cyril, it's a good thing you have come back-it's Thorin-he hadn't been the same since you've passed on, and I'm afraid he's getting much worse." said Dwalin.

"Oh?" said Cyril. "He's locked himself up in the treasury again, Cy. The sickness has returned to him. We tried to keep him from going back in there, but there was no stopping him." said Dwalin. "Oh no." moaned Cyril. "Now, lets get you out of here. Of course, there will be a lot of people that will be in for a surprise when they see yer, lass!" said Dwalin, grinning at Cyril. "I can imagine that." said Cyril. And so Cyril and Dwalin leave the tombs, and headed for the private living quarters of the palace. Cyril walked in right behind Dwalin.

"Mister Dwalin! You've been down there a while! Are you okay?" asked Fili. "Yes, I'm fine. Everyone, I have a surprise for all of you." began the bald dwarf. "A surprise? What kind of surprise?" asked Balin. Cyril stepped forward. "Hello, everyone! Its been a while!" said Cyril. And everyone jumped out of their chairs, when they seen Cyril. "Maybe its time I should stop at the tenth mug of ale." grumbled Gloin. "Cyril? How can this be? You died!" exclaimed Balin. "Everyone sit down, and let me tell you what happened." said Cyril.

Cyril told her tale from the beginning. When she finished her tale, everyone gasped in amazement. "This is truly a miracle-you've been sent back by Mahal himself.." said Balin softly as he smiled at Cyril. "Where's Thorin?" asked Cyril, looking around the room. Balin bowed his head. "He's in the treasury." said Balin. "How are the twins?" asked Cyril. "They are wonderful, Cyril. I've been taking really good care of them." said Dis, approaching Cyril. "I like to see my children first." said Cyril. Dis nodded, as she showed Cyril to the nursery.

"Dis, has Thorin been spending time with them?" asked Cyril stopping the Dwarf Princess from leaving the nursery. "Cyril, he hadn't been spending much time with them since they returned from Rivendell. He's been locking himself in the treasury-just like grandfather!" said Dis.

Dis took Cyril's hands. "Spend time with your children first, and see to Thorin later. Right now, Thorin isn't home, and its for your own safety to steer clear from my brother for a little while." said Dis, gently. "For how long?" asked Cyril. "Until he decides to leave the treasury." sighed Dis, and she walked out of the nursery. _Well, that will take forever! He'll never leave the treasury! _Cyril thought gloomily, as she took the newborns in her arms, as she cuddled them to her.

Two hours later, after feeding and putting the twins to bed, Cyril decided once and for all to see Thorin. _Maybe my presence will shock him out of this state, _thought Cyril. Cyril approached the treasury, and she entered, and she could see Thorin sitting cross legged on a mound of gold. "Who ever it is, go away! I wish to see nobody right now!" grumbled the dwarf, as he sense presence in the treasury. Cyril remained silent as she moved closer. "Its me, Thorin." said Cyril. Thorin's eyes widened when he heard the familiar female voice behind him.

Thorin slowly turned, and he saw his wife standing in front of him. Thorin stood up quickly, nearly tripping over the gold coins. Cyril laughed. "I need to get out of here!" cried out Thorin, as he ran for the doors of the treasury. "That's a very good idea, love!" said Cyril.

And she grabbed Thorin by the arm as she and Thorin walked out of the treasury. "Your arm, feels warm-you're real-this isn't a dream! You're really standing in front of me!" stammered Thorin. "Its not a dream, Thorin. I'm really-stand in front of you!" said Cyril, as she could feel tears falling down her face. "How can this be? I don't understand!" said Thorin softly. Cyril quickly explained her story to Thorin. When she finished, Thorin quickly pulled Cyril into his arms, holding her tight.

"I will never let you go again-never!" whispered Thorin, as he held Cyril close to his chest. Cyril wrapped her arms around his neck, as the two locked lips in a passionate kiss. They remained like that for a while, until they slowly broke away, and gazed at each other. "Come, lets go and join the others!" said Thorin, smiling at Cyril, and Cyril nodded as they walked back to the private living quarters.

**Five years later…**

"I look stupid in this outfit! Do we have to wear this, mother?" asked young Frerin, as their mother helped them get ready for their birthday party. "Yes, you have to wear it. You're a prince remember? You have to look your best at Feasts and celebrations." said Cyril. "But its so uncomfortable! The trousers are riding me!" wailed Thror.

"You can wear them at least until ten o clock, how's that sound?" said Cyril. "Okay." said Thror and Frerin together. After getting dressed, they made way to the Great Hall where the birthday feast is held. "Now entering Queen Cyril and Princes Frerin II, and Thror II!" announced the herald, as trumpets blared. "Mom, must we have a grand entrance? That's a little too much, don't you think?" asked Frerin. "That is their duty. As Queen, and the two of you as Princes, we have to have an entrance." explained Cyril, as they approached the large table.

'Hey, there are the birthday boys!" chirped Gloin, as he approached them. "Is your son here, Gloin?" asked Cyril. "Yep, he's here. He's chatting with Fili and Kili right now." said Gloin. Thorin and Dis smiled at them. "Happy birthday, my sons!" said Thorin, approaching the wins, hugging them both. "When's the presents, _adad? _When will we get our gifts?" asked Thor. "After supper, my son." said Thorin.

After dinner, it was time for the gift giving. "Look, what Master Gloin given me! A bright shiny new wooden sword!" beamed Frerin, he bounced around pretending to be in battle. "You still got a lot of learning to do, laddie!" Gloin called out. Thror also gotten a sword as well, and a bow. Thorin presented them with clothing, and also musical instruments that he had made himself. Frerin received a fiddle, and Thror a harp.

Thror wanted to learn right away. "No, not tonight, little one. Maybe sometime this week we'll start the lessons. How's that sound?" asked Thorin. "Sounds great!" beamed Thror. Suddenly, a woman approached them. Her name is Lady Copperfire, who ran a school in Dale, and also a wife of one of the members of the royal council, Negran. "I have a suggestion, Your Majesty." said the dwarf woman. "Yes?" said Thorin. "You sons are now old enough for proper education, and I would be more than happy to welcome them to my school!" said Lady Copperfire. "Let me discuss this with my wife first, and I will get back to you later." said Thorin. The woman nodded and walked away.

When the feast ended, and everyone retired for the night, Thorin and Cyril laid in their bed, smiling and satisfied of the successful birthday party. "Well the feast seemed to be a success, don't you think?" said Thorin, placing his arm in the back of his head, resting on it. "Yes, it sure was, Thorin." said Cyril, with a sigh. "Cy, there is something important I wish to discuss with you about Frerin and Thror. They are old enough to start their proper education Lady Copperfire, wife of one of my council members runs a school in Dale, and suggests she will take them in her school, to give them proper education." said Thorin.

Cyril remained silent for a moment, as she thought over the idea. Soon, she spoke up. "I really don't know, Thorin. Wouldn't that risk the safety of our sons? They will be exposed to the public, Mahal only knows what would happen to them." said Cyril. Cyril worried that the twins will be bullied because of their half bred heritage, and she didn't want to face that. "Cyril, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I trust Lady Copperfire, she has been teaching for years, and it was she whom helped with Fili and Kili's education." said Thorin, but then he quickly frowned, as he remembered a bad memory on one of the bad days Kili had at school…

_**Flashback..**_

_It was Fili and Kili's first day at Lady Copperfire's school, and the young dwarflings felt excited as their mother entered, waking them up. "Its time to wake up and eat breakfast! Your first day of school is today!" said Dis cheerfully. "Hurray! School!" beamed both dwarves. Both Fili and Kili climbed out of bed, and joined the family in the dining room for breakfast. "Dis, are you sure this is a good idea? I think it would be much better if Balin gives them the education." said Thorin._

"_Thorin, Lady Copperfire is a trusted friend of mine, and an excellent teacher! She will do good with the lads, brother!" Dis assured her brother. "Very well, they will go! If something bad once happened to them, they will be getting home schooled." said Thorin. And so after breakfast, Thorin took Fili and Kili to the school. "Listen to me lads, if something happens, you come and tell me, and I will deal with it. Is that understood?" said Thorin firmly. "Yes, we understand Uncle." said Fili. "Good. Run along now! You don't want to be late!" said Thorin. _

_And they said their goodbyes to their Uncle, and ran towards the school. It hadn't reached noon when there was a knock on the door of the family home, and Dis went to answer it. It was one of the guards. "My lord and lady, there seemed to be some trouble going on at Lady Copperfire's school, involving your children, Lady Dis." said the guard, gravely. "Oh, Mahal!" cried out Dis. "Dis you stay here! I will handle this!" growled Thorin, as he quickly left the home. _

_Thorin bolted out of the house, as he followed the guard to the school. By the time they reached to the school, they saw a large group of young dwarves in a circle, and Thorin could hear lots of yelling. "Hey No Beard! You should have stayed home!" taunted one dwarf._

"_Stop it! I will kill you myself if you don't stop!" shouted another voice, as Thorin recognized it was Kili's. "Oh really? You say you're going to kill me hey? Go ahead let me see you try, No Beard!" shouted another dwarfling, sarcastically. "That does it!" bellowed Kili, as he charged at the dwarf taunting him. Now the whole group charged at Kili. "ENOUGH!" bellowed Thorin, as he stormed through the crowd. "Lay another hand on him, and see what happens!" barked Thorin, as he separated the crowd. _

_He soon found Kili laying on the ground, in a puddle of blood. "Fili, send for Lady Copperfire first, I like to speak with her. Once that is done, go for your mother, and Master Oin." said Thorin. Fili, nodded and ran off. _

_**End of flashback.**_

"Thorin? Are you okay?" asked Cyril. "Oh, I'm fine-its just I thought back of a memory that's all." said Thorin sadly. "You wouldn't mind telling me about it?" said Cyril gently. And so Thorin told Cyril about Fili and Kili's schooling experience. When Thorin finished his tale, Cyril looked at Thorin.

"That's horrible, Thorin! See that's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm not sure of the going to the school is a good idea. We should have Balin teach them." said Cyril. "But Balin has gone away, and we have no idea when he'll return." said Thorin. "Where did he go? And when did he leave? I didn't know he was even leaving at all! I saw him at the Feast." said Cyril.

"He is visiting Dain on business." Thorin replied. Cyril nodded. Now Cyril realized she had no other choice but to allow Frerin and Thror to attend to the school. "Alright, it seems we have no choice in the matter, Thorin. Frerin and Thror can go to Lady Copperfire's school." said Cyril.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning, Thorin sent for Lady Copperfire, and he informed her that Frerin and Thror will be joining her school, and they sat down in the Dwarf King's study, as they filled out paperwork, getting things started for the children. "When will they start their first day?" asked Thorin. "The first day of school begins tomorrow actually. Tomorrow morning at nine o clock." said Lady Copperfire. "Very well. You will be seeing them tomorrow! Thank you!" said Thorin.

"No, no! Your Majesty, thank you!" said Lady Copperfire as she curtsied and she left Thorin's study. Later, Thorin informed Cyril that Frerin and Thror will be going to Lady Copperfire's school. The next morning, the twins were woken early as they are prepared to go to the school after breakfast. After eating breakfast, Cyril took the twins to school, she looked very nervous, and unsure what to think after she dropped off Thror and Frerin. _I better remain in Dale just in case, _thought Cyril as she took Thror and Frerin to school.

"I assure you, Your Highness, that there won't be any trouble. No harm will come to your sons, I promise." said Lady Copperfire.

_Yeah, you said the same thing to Thorin about Kili. We'll just see about that! _Cyril thought. "Alright, I have your word. I will be in town in case you need me. I will be sitting at the pub just a few places down from here." said Cyril. Lady Copperfire nodded "Remember, if there is a problem, send for me immediately!" Cyril called out "Yes, your Highness!" said Lady Copperfire, as she entered her school.

As Cyril entered the pub, she took a seat at a table. She didn't realize some familiar faces are there as well. One of them was Thorin, and the other Dwalin. "Hey! Did you two follow me here?" asked Cyril. "Yes, and I have my reasons." said Thorin. "I suppose you feel the same way as I do then." said Cyril. "Yes. Lets just see how it goes." said Thorin. And so they sat and waited. An hour later, no one had came for them yet. Which Cyril could see that was a good sign.

Fifteen minutes later, Cyril noticed a dwarf approaching the table with a annoyed look on his face. And he approached Cyril first. "Your Highness, your presence is requested at Lady Copperfire's school!" said the dwarf. "We're on our way!" said Cyril, standing up, and Thorin and Dwalin followed Cyril out of the pub, as they made way towards the school. As they approached the school, they could see a very angry Lady Copperfire and the twins standing next to her.

As for the twins, they stood next to the teacher, and to Cyril's shock and horror, the two are bruised and beaten up. "My boys!" cried out Cyril running to them. "You should do something about your heathen sons, Your Majesty! They have been nothing but trouble the entire day!" growled the teacher. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin, darkly. "They've been caught fighting with several of my students." said Lady Copperfire. "But they started it, _adad! _They were calling us both horrible names! I tried to stop brother from fighting with them, but I couldn't stop him!" said Thror.

"And you are blaming this on our SONS?!" bellowed Thorin angrily at the teacher. "Listen your Majesty, I will not tolerate fighting in my class, no matter who has started it or not!" said Lady Copperfire, icily. "But our sons are the victims of bullying, Lady Copperfire! How dare you blame them for something they are trying to defend themselves?!" shouted Cyril, angrily. "Thror, Frerin, we're going to take you home, and teach you ourselves. I'm done!" growled Thorin. "Your Majesty, you cannot just do that!" protested Lady Copperfire.

"I am your King, I can just DO THAT!" Thorin barked, and they walked away. "Why did I even bother signing them up for the school?" grumbled Thorin, as they walked home.

"You didn't know this was going to happen, Thorin. None of us knew." said Thorin gently. "We'll have Master Oin look at the boys bruises and scratches when we'll return, and get them mended." said Thorin. Cyril nodded in agreement. As they returned home, the lads went to the healing chambers, as Oin tended to their wounds. Later, Thorin went to check on Frerin and Thror, whom now are safely in their room, and talking quietly, sitting up in their beds.

"Still awake I see. I thought you two would be sleeping by now." said Thorin. "We wanted to talk. We're not ready for bed just yet." said Thror. "Look, lads, I'm sorry I had to put you through all that! It won't happen again. From now on, you will be getting your education from Balin, Lady Dis and your mother." said Thorin. "Then who will train us in weapons?" asked Frerin. "Who do you think is going to, Frer? Myself and Dwalin, of course!" said Thorin with a laugh. "Thank you for saving us today, _adad!_" said Thror. "Actually it was your mother and I both who saved you! And you're welcome, by the way!" said Thorin.

"Can we hear a song, father? We usually hear a song right about now!" said Frerin. Thorin smiled. "Of course! Just hang tight, I will be right back." said Thorin, as he stood up and left the room for a brief moment. Shortly he returned with his harp, entering the room.

Thorin sat down in a chair beside the twin's beds, placing the harp on his lap, as he began to play and sing an old lullaby that was sung to him as a child, which was also sung to Fili and Kili as well. 

**Twenty years later…**

Time had passed peacefully in Erebor, and the twins grown up to be grand and fierce princes. Fili, now King of Erebor, since Thorin's age, he had decided to retire and allow Fili take up the reign. Frerin had decided to leave to go on a hunting excursion that day. "You should take your brother with you. Going alone would be a bad idea. Rumors have been spread that orcs are breeding again." said Thorin. "We'll be careful _adad, _I promise." said Frerin. "How long are you planning to be gone?" asked Thorin. "A month or two." Thror replied.

"Are you sure this is a good idea of letting them go, Thorin?" asked Cyril. "Cyril, dear, they are grown lads now. They can take care of themselves, and they are taught well when it comes to combat." said Thorin, gently. "We're leaving tomorrow morning." said Frerin. Thorin nodded. Later that same day, Dwalin entered the King's chamber. "Thorin, I've been writing to my brother, he's not once had replied. It has been weeks now since I last heard of Balin." said the bald dwarf.

Balin, alongside with Oin and Ori had left to colonize _Azanulbizar_ several years ago. Thorin was against them of going, and it led into a heated argument between Thorin, Dwalin and Balin. Dwalin also was against the idea of his brother going there, remembering what happened so many years ago when they tried to reclaim it from the orcs. "I don't understand it Dwalin. Many of our people died that day. He's sending himself on a suicide mission!" said Thorin.

"Yeah? Well what did ye call what we done to reclaim Erebor? You would have died Thorin, as well as Fili and Kili!" said Dwalin. "But that was different! Cyril saved our asses, DWALIN!" snapped Thorin, hotly. "Try writing to him again, Dwalin." said Thorin with a sigh. Dwalin nodded and left the room. Cyril entered. "Look Thorin! We got a letter from Bilbo!" exclaimed Thorin's wife. Thorin's eyes widened in delight at the mention of the hobbit's name. "Finally! Some good news for today!" said Thorin, as he took the letter and read it:

_Dear Thorin and Cyril,_

_I just got done celebrating my one hundred and eleventh birthday. It was quite a celebration, but I pulled a disappearing act, and really showed them all! Anyway, jokes aside, I'm leaving the Shire permanently. I'm going to stay in Rivendell with Elrond and the elves. _

_Ever since the first day we arrived in Rivendell, I told myself that will be a place that I will consider of retiring someday, and I'm planning on doing just that to finish up my book. Anyway, how are the twins doing? And how is Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin and the rest of the Company? Well, I'm ready to leave home, I'll write soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Your friend_

_Bilbo Baggins, Esquire._

Thorin smiled as he read the letter. Taking out a quill and some parchment, Thorin wrote in response. Before he began to write, he turned to Cyril. "Tell him the twins are doing fine, they are going on a hunting trip, so Bilbo might see them in case they pass through Rivendell." said Cyril. Thorin nodded, as he began writing his reply letter to the hobbit.

One week later, Cyril had been worrying about Frerin and Thror. They would usually send a letter to let her and Thorin letting them know how they are doing. Another week went by, Cyril found her husband pacing back and forth in their quarters.

"They should have written us by now." said Thorin. "I know dear." said Cyril placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Its bad enough we lost contact with Balin, and now our sons. What is going on?" asked Thorin. "I don't know, Thorin. I honestly don't know." said Cyril. Three days later, Thranduil and Legolas stopped in for a visit, but they weren't alone. They were carrying two bodies. And to Thorin's shock and dismay, it was Frerin and Thror. "My babies!" cried out Cyril.

"They are severely injured, King Thorin. We found them on the outskirts of Mirkwood." said Thranduil. "Dwalin! Send for our healers Nakur and Orin, quickly!" demanded Thorin. Dwalin nodded, as he quickly bolted away. Pretty soon the dwarven healers came, as Thorin carried Frerin and Dwalin carried Thror, as they marched to the healing chambers followed by Nakur, Orin, Cyril, Thranduil and Legolas. Kili soon followed.

"What's going on?" asked Kili. "Your cousins are injured, lad." said Thorin. "What?! But how?" asked Kili. "We don't know for sure. Nakur and Orin is going to have a look at them." said Thorin. "Well if its get too bad, I can send for Tauriel." said Kili. "Just wait, until we get a proper diagnosis, Kili, if its too bad, you can send for your wife." said Thorin. Kili nodded. The healers sent the group out of the room while they worked on the twins.

While that was going on, Thranduil and Legolas went home, as Thorin and Cyril went to their chambers and waited. "I sent Kili to inform Fili of the situation." said Thorin. "Oh, Mahal, I hope its not too bad." said Cyril. Two hours later, Nakur entered the chambers. "Here is the situation, your Majesties, they have been poisoned by Morgul blades. It seems that they had been attacked by orcs." said Nakur. "The rumors are true then! Orcs are breeding again!" gasped Thorin.

Nakur nodded sadly. "Are they awake?" asked Thorin. "Frerin is awake, he is not seriously injured as Thror. However, Thror is continuously having convulsions. Lady Tauriel is with them now." said Nakur. "Thank you, Nakur, you may leave." said Thorin. Shortly after Nakur left, Cyril turned to Thorin, wrapping her arms around her husband. "Oh, Thorin!" said Cyril, tears running down her face. Thorin gently rang his fingers through her air. After a while, Thorin went to the healing chambers to talk with Frerin.

Frerin told his father everything that happened. "We weren't attacked by orcs, _adad!_" said Frerin. "And who done this to you and your brother?" asked Thorin. Frerin coughed, and then spoke again. "Nine men dressed in black robes. And the worse thing about it, they are asking for Bilbo!" said Frerin. Thorin's eyes widened in horror.

"Why would they want Mister Baggins for?!" asked Thorin. "I don't know father, they are looking for him!" said Frerin. Thorin closed his eyes. The Dwarf realized this was a matter that was beyond his knowledge. "I need to send for Gandalf." said Thorin. Thorin left the chambers, and he went to speak with Dwalin and the other dwarves informing them of the disturbing news. It was Gloin who spoke up first. "The Black Riders, Thorin! They are wanting Bilbo because of his ring!" said the red haired dwarf.

"And how long have you know this, Gloin?" asked Thorin. "I figured it out two days ago, Thorin!" snapped Gloin. "I suggest you, Gimli, Dain, Thorin Stormhelm, Dwalin and Dori to leave to Rivendell. You will meet with Gandalf there." said Thorin. "I don't see why you can't go." said Dwalin. "Dwalin.." said Thorin. "Why don't we just all go?" asked Cyril. "Cyril, you will stay here and look after our boys. The road is extremely dangerous now." said Thorin. Cyril nodded. "When shall we leave?" asked Gloin. "In Two days." Thorin replied.

_**A/n: Sorry for not updating in a while, been busy with spring cleaning. Anyway, in this chapter, the scenes are set up for Lord of the Rings. **_


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Four months later…**

**Erebor.**

Frerin and Thror recovered amazingly well after their injuries, now they are up and moving again. Thror had been assigned to over see the miners, while Frerin had been supervising those working in the forges to keep them busy. Cyril had been waiting patiently for her husband and the others to return home. That same day, Dis entered Cyril's chambers. "We got a letter, its from Thorin!" Dis announced waving the parchment in her hand. Cyril took the parchment, and read it.

_Dearest Cyril and Dis,_

_We are heading our way home now, as I finished this letter. I will inform you all that I found out from Gandalf. The news is quite dire, and its best for me to tell all of you in person. How are the twins, are they recovering well? I miss you very deeply, and we'll be home soon._

_Love always,_

_Thorin_

Cyril smiled as she read the letter, but frowned again, as she wondered how bad the news was that Thorin had found out. Four more weeks went by, Thorin and the dwarves arrived, as Dis and Cyril greeted them. She noticed there was one dwarf missing from the group, which was Gimli. "Where's your son, Gloin?" asked Lady Dis. "He's going on a quest with four hobbits, Legolas, Thranduil's son, and two men and Gandalf. It has to do with Bilbo's ring, which now his nephew has." explained Gloin.

Cyril remembered Bilbo mentioning having a nephew and heir as well. Although she had never met Frodo, she felt very worried for Frodo and the hobbits, realizing this quest they're going on is far dangerous than anyone imagined. Cyril then turned her attention to Thorin, and she hugged him tightly. "You looked distressed, my love! What concerns you?" asked Cyril. "Lets talk about this inside, shall we?" asked Thorin. Cyril nodded.

Later that same evening, everyone gathered in the private living area, and Thorin spoken to them about Sauron's rise again. "But he hasn't been seen in years! How can this be possible?!" exclaimed Nori. "He's after Bilbo's ring, Nori." said Thorin. "The poor lad.." said Dori. "Bilbo is fine, he is safe, he is in Rivendell, and he no longer has the ring in his possession, as he passed it on to Frodo." said Thorin.

And Thorin continued explaining the quest to the dwarves. "You cannot send a hobbit to Mordor! He'll never make it!" shouted Nori. "Nori, he was chosen to do this, and like his Uncle, he is brave. I've met the lad myself, he's not such a bad little chap." said Thorin. "He's not going alone is he?" asked Bofur. "No, he's not going alone. Gimli has volunteered to go, alongside with Thranduil's son, Legolas, and two men, Boromir of Minas Tirith, and Aragorn." said Thorin.

"Aragorn, Isildur's heir?" said Bombur. Thorin nodded. "What about the orcs then? Are we safe?" asked Dwalin. "For the moment yes. But Gandalf informed us to stay on high alert, and make sure Erebor is heavily guarded. We have sent word to Brand, to keep Dale and Lake Town heavily guarded as well." said Thorin. Everyone nodded. "Cyril, where are Thror and Frerin?" asked Thorin. "They're in their room resting, dear." Cyril replied.

Thorin nodded , and he left the room and headed towards the twins room, to speak with them. Later that evening, Thorin returned to the chambers, joining Cyril in the bed. Thorin climbed into the bed pulling Cyril into his arms. "They are happy to see me, and we talked quite a bit. For now on, they will not leave the Mountain unless I say so." said Thorin. Cyril agreed with that.

**Three years later…**

Age was taking its toll on Thorin and Cyril both, as well as their health. It was the same time that Thorin had been still mourning for the deaths of his closest friends, Balin, Oin and Ori. One day, word had been sent to Thorin and Cyril of the elves leaving Middle Earth, and Bilbo and Frodo were the two whom also be going with them. Thorin turned to Cyril. "Cyril, we must join them." said Thorin. "Thorin, why can't we just continue our lives here, and pass on naturally?" asked Cyril, as she sat in her chair, sewing.

"My best friend is going to leave, I will never see him again." said Thorin sadly. "Oh, Thorin!" said Cyril gently, placing her hand on the dwarf's shoulder. "I'm torn in two, Cy. I don't know what to do now." said Thorin. "Thorin, we should go." said Cyril. "What shall we tell the family?" asked the dwarf. "We need to tell them gently and delicately. Especially your sister." said Cyril. "We will make the announcement tonight." said Thorin. That same evening, Thorin and Cyril both made their announcement.

When they did, the one whom had taken the hardest was Lady Dis, whom felt enraged of hearing this. "I will not let you go, Thorin, neither of you!" bellowed Dis. "My dearest sister.." began Thorin.

"Thorin, I understand you miss Balin, Ori and Oin, but aren't you going a bit extreme?" asked Dis. "I am not going extreme!" snapped Thorin. "I won't let you leave us! And that's final!" barked Dis. "Look at us, Dis! Both of us, are up in our years now, and haven't much longer to live. We both had agree to choose to finish the rest of life in Valinor with Bilbo." said Thorin, and he turned away. Dis stood and bowed her head. "Oh, that's it is it?" said Dis.

"My dear sister, continue with your life. You have Fili and Kili too look after, and their children, and our children, and their children after them." said Thorin gently. "Excuse me for a minute, while I have a talk with Fili and Kili alone." said Dis. Thorin nodded, as he watched his sister walk over to her sons. Thorin turned his attention back to Cyril. "What do you suppose Dis is talking about with Fili and Kili, Thorin?" asked Cyril. "Not a clue, Cy." sighed Thorin.

Later that same evening, Cyril had finished her packing, as well as Thorin. "We will leave tomorrow morning." said Thorin. Cyril nodded. Suddenly, the door of their chambers opened. Lady Dis entered. "You're not going alone." said Dis. Thorin and Cyril looked at Dis in surprise. "I'm coming with you." said Dis. "But sister-!" began Thorin. "I've made my decision, _nadidith!" _said Dis.

Later that day, Thorin, Dis and Cyril announced their farewells to the family, and it felt quite bittersweet. The ones whom took it the hardest was Thror, Frerin, Fili and Kili. After the bittersweet farewell, Thorin had decided to leave that very night, to save from causing any more pain and sadness than they have already. It been days since they had traveled, and saying farewell to Erebor, just as they left.

During the few times they had stopped to camp, it was usually after Dis and Cyril went to sleep, Thorin would stay awake at night, plucking and strumming on his harp gently. He had a sheet of parchment and quill sitting out next to him, as he was working on composing a song. A new song of their latest adventure. Thorin decided to sing it once they reach Harbor, when they sail out. There were a few times Thorin would get stuck on a few lines, but he continued composing, words continuing to flow from the quill onto the parchment.

Four days later, they arrived at the Harbor. They could see Gandalf, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, and Celeborn, alongside with five hobbits, one of them, Cyril and Thorin both instantly had recognized. "Thorin! Cyril!" exclaimed Bilbo. Thorin and Cyril approached the hobbit. "I'm so glad to see you, my old friend!" said Thorin, as both hobbit and dwarf hugged.

"Are you ready for another adventure, you two?" asked the hobbit with a grin. "We're more than ready!" said Thorin. "Wait!" called out a voice, as everyone turned and see Lady Dis running towards them. "And you're bringing your sister? This is a surprise!" said Gandalf. Dis laughed. "Life will never be the same without my brother, _Tharkun!" _said the Dwarf Princess. "We are leaving, Come!" said Celeborn. Thorin, Cyril an Dis followed the elves on board, and they observe the bittersweet farewell between Frodo and his friends.

Bilbo stood as he watched Frodo being the last one to aboard ship. Soon, the ship began to move. Thorin turned to everyone and he announced that he had finished a song he had composed on the way to the harbor. Thorin brought out his harp, placing it on his lap, as he began to play and sing. The words is beautiful, and he sang of leaving his old home, he worked hard to reclaim, and to begin a new life as age had taken over.

Everyone sat and listened attentively, and Cyril however, smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. Bilbo grinned. "Is that where you learn your songwriting skills from Uncle?" Frodo whispered. Bilbo smiled and shrugged. "Maybe." the hobbit replied.

When the song ended, there was a long applause afterwards. Cyril approached Thorin, wrapping her arms around her husband. "Now, we finish the last stages of our life together, as husband and wife." whispered Cyril. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" said Thorin smiling at Cyril, as he leaned towards her, brushing his lips onto hers, embracing her in a deep, passionate kiss.

**END**


End file.
